The Hot Empath, Beautiful Human, The Sexy Doctor
by Jasper's Darlin' Kathy
Summary: What would you do if you walked in your home at the wrong time? Or was it the right time? If someone asked you to join them what would you do? Was a one-shot now a story. Sometimes things are much worse than they seem. JBC Lemony goodness M ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight, but I do own the dirty things that happen in this chapter.**

**A/N: I have to thank JaspersDarkAngel. She gave me the idea for this one-shot. Dirty Minded Fairy was happy as hell to help me write this one-shot. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Okay so here's a warning: If you do not like threesome's then you shouldn't read it. Thank you to my beta cullen818 for proofing this story. She is the best beta ever and a great supporter and I also have to thank karenlynne. She is a wonderful reviewer and supporter of my story. Okay so I'll let you read. Enjoy!**

CPOV

Oh great is all I can think as I climbed out of my car. Jasper and Bella are home and they are having sex yet again. Just another reminder of how long it has been since I've had sex.

I'll be taking yet another cold shower while fantasizing about Bella. It seems that lately that is all I do. I have a check list to go by. Cold shower, check; dirty thoughts about Bella, check; and pleasuring myself, check.

Hearing her moan is usually my undoing. I want her to moan my name. I want to be the one that gives her pleasure. Oh god, Jasper would probably kill me if he knew what I was thinking.

I walked through the front door and headed straight upstairs. I got to the second floor and just as I was about to walk into my room I looked over at Jasper's door and freeze because the door was open and I could see them.

Both Jasper and Bella looked up at me and then he leaned down to whisper something in her ear and she nodded. I finally pried my eyes away from them and turned back to my room.

"Carlisle."

I stopped, but refused to turn back around and mumbled, "I'm sorry; I didn't think the door would be open."

I closed my eyes and then Bella said, "Carlisle, we're not angry with you; in fact we were wondering if you'd like to join us."

I was confused, shocked, and excited, but how could they want that. Jasper feeling my emotions said, "It's true, that's what I whispered in her ear."

I still couldn't turn around and face them. I squeezed my eyes shut when I felt Bella's hand on my arm. I was chanting in my head _don't open your eyes_.

I knew she was standing in front of me and then she placed both her hands on my face and said, "Please look at me."

How was I supposed to deny her anything? Hell, I didn't even think Jasper denied her anything. I opened my eyes to find her standing in front of me in a black silk robe. I couldn't help but stare. She was beautiful.

She smiled and then Jasper walked up and clapped me on the back and said, "So are you going to join us? I think it will be fun."

I shook my head, "I don't think I should."

Bella's smile fell and she whispered, "Oh, I just thought, well we just thought that you'd want to because we want to. Don't you want me Carlisle?"

I looked at her for a moment and said, "Yes I want you, more than you could possibly know."

Jasper grabbed my arm and started pulling me backwards and Bella placed her hands on my chest and was pushing me to their room. Once we were in the room, she closed the door and started unbuttoning my shirt.

I leaned forward and pressed my lips to hers. I groaned into her mouth and she took the moment to plunge her tongue into mine. She tasted exquisite. She finished unbuttoning my shirt and then pushed it off my shoulders.

I enjoyed the sensation of feeling her hands on my chest, they were so warm. I pulled her closer to me and she gasped when she felt my erection. I moved my lips down to her neck and whispered, "Do you see how much I want you?"

I looked up to see Jasper standing behind her. He pushed the robe open and slid it off her arms and it fell to the floor.

I moved my lips down her neck and across her collarbone. I continued down to her breast and just as I was about the lick her nipple, she took a step backwards into Jasper.

I looked at her in confusion, but she reached forward and grabbed my pants and unbuttoned them and lowered the zipper. She pushed my pants and boxers off and licked her lips when my erection sprang free.

I growled and Jasper chuckled, "Do you want her to suck your cock? She has quite the talented little mouth."

She pushed me onto the bed and sunk to her knees and took me into her mouth before I could answer. Oh her mouth was so warm and I was going to cum if I didn't stop her soon.

Jasper sensing my impending orgasm grabbed her by the arms and pulled her into a standing position. I reached up and massaged her breasts and watched as he let his hands trail down her sides and across her stomach.

She arched her back and I attacked her breasts at the same time that he plunged two fingers into her wet core. She moaned and Jasper said, "Do you want us to fuck you Bella?"

She whimpered and he removed his fingers. "I asked you a question and I want you to answer me."

"Yes Jasper, I want you and Carlisle to fuck me."

I scooted back in the bed and Jasper placed Bella in the middle. He climbed in behind her and said, "I want you to ride Carlisle. Can you do that for me?"

She nodded and moved to straddle me. I placed my hands on her hips and guided her down onto my cock. My eyes rolled into the back of my head, she was so wet and tight and god she was so warm.

She moaned and leaned forward to capture my lips in a heated kiss. Jasper got right behind her and I knew what he was about to do. I held her still while waiting for him to enter her.

He grunted when his length rubbed mine and was only separated by the thin barrier of skin. Once he was fully sheathed he began moving in and out slowly and I matched his rhythm.

She was moaning and whimpering, "Oh god you both feel so good. I want you both to fuck me."

Jasper placed his hands over mine and we both started fucking her. I knew I wouldn't last much longer and I could feel her walls clamping down on me.

Jasper reached around and pinched her clit and that sent her over the edge screaming both of our names. I held her down and came forcefully into her hot core moaning her name.

Jasper grunted in his release and they both collapsed onto my chest. All three of us trying to slow our breathing. I looked down at Bella and she had a huge smile on her face.

I placed my finger under her chin and tilted her face up to mine and looked into her eyes. "Thank you Bella, that was amazing."

She leaned forward and pressed her lips against mine, "Yes it was. I am the one who should be thanking the both of you."

Jasper shook his head and said, "I don't think so darlin, we should be worshipping you. Hmm, I think we might have to."

She giggled and said, "Okay, but why don't you two let me take a nap first and then I will be expecting the both of you to worship me."

"Oh I will be worshipping you as soon as you awaken."

She smiled at Jasper and then looked at me and I gave her a quick kiss and nodded.

Jasper moved out from behind her and grabbed his boxers and then tossed me mine. Bella moved to lie on the side of me and after I had my boxers on, both Jazz and I lay on either side of her and watched her sleep.

Jasper looked at me and said "You're welcome. I can feel your gratitude."

I smiled and said, "This isn't something that we are going to regret later on is it?"

He scoffed and said, "No, now quit worrying and think about all the dirty things we can do to this beautiful woman when she wakes up."

**A/N: So what do yall think? Write me a review. You know I love them. XOXO Kathy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight. I do, however, own the story line.**

**A/N: Okay this chapter took a little longer than I expected and I am sorry for that. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I want to thank my beta cullen818 for being the best beta ever. Okay so on with the chapter. Enjoy!**

CPOV

It had been eight months since that one event changed everything. I still had a hard time wrapping my head around the fact the one event caused a chain of events to occur, especially when what happened wasn't exactly horrible.

It all started the night of Bella's eighteenth birthday. Alice and Edward insisted that she have a party at our house.

I still don't understand why since Bella made it clear that she didn't want a party or gifts. I have often wondered if Alice saw what would happen and went ahead with the party as her way out.

When Bella cut her finger and Jasper lunged for her, the chain of events started. That was the day that all of our lives changed.

Jasper lunged, which caused Edward to shove Bella into the table full of glass plates. She fell to the floor in a pile of glass and had a cut from her wrist to her elbow.

I honestly didn't blame Jasper at all because I know that he was able to feel all of our blood lust. That's right, you heard me; all of our blood lust. What are you even talking about?

I was not lusting after her blood. Yeah you were, whether you want to admit it or not. No I wasn't. You know you might as well not argue with me, because I will win.

Why is it when you have an internal battle, the side that you want to win, never does? I sighed, it's true I did lust after Bella's blood, but it was only for a few minutes. Just long enough for me to gain my composure.

The next thing I knew Edward was telling us that he was leaving Bella because our world wasn't safe enough for her. He said that he didn't love her anymore. I had a hard time believing that, but he had his mind made up.

Alice told Jasper that she was going to be following her future. I didn't even know what the fuck that meant. So after Edward told us that he was leaving Bella, he packs a bag and as he was walking out the door, Esme told him to wait and that she was going with him.

Not even two months after they left, I received divorce papers in the mail. There was a note stating that I wasn't to call anymore. I was only supposed to sign the papers and send them back to J. Jenks.

I knew it was over between Esme and I before the papers even came because she wouldn't answer my phone calls or return them. I had come to except that our relationship was over.

I was lonely though. Bella turned to Jasper for comfort and I turned to work. I spent more time at the hospital then I did at home. The only reason I would go home was to keep up pretenses.

So that brings me back to today. I pulled up in my driveway and when I got out of the car, I could hear them. I started to get back in my car, but I knew that Jasper had already heard me.

Now I was lying in bed with Bella and Jasper and thinking of all the dirty things I could do to this woman once she woke up. I planned to ravish her and fuck her until she couldn't walk straight.

Of course I also planned to worship this beautiful woman and make slow and passionate love to her. I looked over at Jasper and apparently he was lost in thought because his eyes were closed and a small smile was playing on his lips.

"Jasper, can I ask you something?"

He turned to look at me and said, "What's on your mind Carlisle?"

"I am wondering about this relationship between us. Is this even a relationship? Or is it just sex?"

"I don't want it to be just sex and I'm pretty sure that Bella wouldn't want it to be just sex either."

"What do you want it to be then?"

"A relationship."

I was shocked. Was he saying that he wanted to have sex with me? Did I want to have sex with him? No, I didn't think that I did. I had to ask.

"Jasper, do you want us to have sex?"

He looked at me with wide eyes and said, "Who? Me and you?"

I nodded and he quickly shook his head no. I sighed in relief. "I don't believe I want to have sex with you either."

He looked at me for a moment and then said, "I want you to listen to me. When I said a relationship, I didn't mean that you and I had to have a physical relationship. I simply meant that the three of us would be dating, but I would be dating Bella and so would you."

"So basically we would be sharing Bella?"

He shrugged and said, "Well that's one way of looking at it."

"And how exactly do you think Bella will feel about that?"

"I don't know and there is only one way to find out."

I looked down and noticed that she was awake and smiling at me. I smiled back and said, "Did you have a nice nap?"

She stretched and said, "I did. I dreamt that there were these two sexy men that continued to ravish and worship me. I heard a part of the conversation you two were having."

I grimaced, "You did?"

She nodded, "Uh huh. And I have an answer to your question."

I arched a brow and said, "Well please share. I am dying to know."

"I don't exactly want to look at our relationship as sharing me because well I am not a possession, but I guess that is what would be going on."

"I didn't mean it like that. I know that you're not a possession. I just don't want to do anything to hurt you or Jasper."

She reached for my hand and squeezed it, "You won't hurt us. Jasper and I talked about having you join us and now I would like to know what the two of you think about all three of us being in a relationship."

I thought about it for a moment and said, "I would like to be in a relationship with you and Jasper."

She smiled and leaned forward and gave me a soft kiss and then she turned to Jasper, "What about you?"

He pulled her to him and kissed her and then said, "I too would love to be in a relationship with you two. I just don't see Carlisle and I being intimate."

She snickered and said, "Yeah I don't think I would want to witness that."

Jasper and I both chuckled and he said, "Oh come on darlin, you wouldn't enjoy seeing me kiss Carlisle?"

I shook my head and Bella said, "No, but I would love to see you two kissing me. I do recall the two of you saying that you were going to worship me once I woke up."

Both Jasper and I nodded and she smiled. I moved closer to her and rolled her onto her back.

JPOV

Once she was lying on her back, Carlisle and I began kissing and caressing every inch of her body. I sat up and massaged her calves and then her thighs.

Carlisle was running his hands up and down her arms and across her stomach. He leaned forward and caught her lips in a searing kiss and she moaned into his mouth.

I trailed my finger up her thighs to her heated center. I used feather light touches along her clit and she was writhing under my ministrations. I slid a finger into her wet, tight pussy and she moaned my name.

I pumped my finger in and out of her slowly and I looked up to see Carlisle nibbling and licking her neck. I climbed between her legs and sucked her clit into my mouth and she screamed as she experienced her first orgasm.

I added another finger and continued sucking on her clit. I saw that Carlisle had begun ravishing her breasts. He was licking and sucking on one of her beautiful pink nipples and when he reached over and pinched the other one she was hit with her second orgasm.

I removed my fingers and rose up on my knees and positioned myself at her entrance. I looked at Carlisle and he smiled at me as I slid into her tight, wet core slowly.

I continued my slow pace until she cried out, "Jasper, please baby. I need more." I removed myself from her and she growled her frustrations at me.

I chuckled and quickly flipped her over onto her stomach. I pulled her up to where she was on her hands and knees and Carlisle moved in front of her. She quickly took his cock into her hot little mouth.

I thrust my hardened member into her in one fluid motion and she moaned around his dick. Carlisle wrapped his hands in her hair and set a steady pace.

I placed my hands on her hips and pulled her back to meet each one of my thrusts. Both Carlisle and I were growling and he said, "Oh baby, use your teeth."

Obviously she did because he threw his head back and howled with his release. My beautiful Bella sucked him until there was nothing left. I thrust into her a few more times and spilled my seed deep into her core.

She collapsed on the bed and Carlisle pulled her into his arms and held her. I crawled up to the top of the bed and lay next to the two of them. They both had huge smiles on their faces and I couldn't stop a smile from spreading across my face.

Bella turned to look at me and she said, "I love you Jasper."

I leaned over and gave her a soft kiss and said against her lips, "I love you too my beautiful Bella."

She smiled and turned to look at Carlisle, "I love you, too."

He caressed her cheek and gave her a quick kiss and said, "I love you too Bella, more than you could possibly know."

I was about to speak, but my phone began ringing. I groaned and reached over to grab my phone off the nightstand. I didn't even look to see who it was; I just flipped the phone open.

"Hello."

"Jasper?"

"What do you want Alice?"

"I was calling to tell you that it won't work between you three."

I scoffed, "And what business is it of yours what we are doing anyway."

I looked over at Bella and I checked her emotions; she was confused. When I checked Carlisle's emotions, he was fucking pissed.

"It's my business because the last time I checked you are still legally my husband."

"Actually I'm not because I was given a divorce through the state without your presence because nobody could find you."

"You fucker!"

"You know Alice? I don't have time for your fucking games. You left me remember? So don't try to feed me any of your bullshit lies. Go find your fucking future and have a nice fucking life."

She tried to say something, but I had already hung up. Bella looked at me and said, "What did she want?"

I replayed the conversation for her and she was pissed. "Bella, baby, I want you to take a deep breath. I don't want to manipulate your emotions, but I will."

She took a deep breath to center herself and then she said, "Okay, I'm better. I will not let her decide my future. I believe we can make this work and I really want to try to make this relationship between the three of us work."

I smiled and said, "I really want this relationship of ours to work, too."

Carlisle wrapped his arms around her and said, "Making this relationship between us work would make me extremely happy."

Bella smiled and said, "Good. Now I am starving so I say we get up, get dressed, and go get the human some food and then maybe we could watch a movie."

We both agreed with her and quickly got dressed. Bella being clumsy tripped over absolutely nothing and would have ended up on the floor had she not been in the presence of two vampires.

We both caught her and helped her right herself. I chuckled and Carlisle was fighting the laughter with a smile on his face.

Bella scowled and said, "Ha Ha. Very funny. You two just wait because one day and I mean one day soon; I will be just like you and I am going to trip the both of you and when you fall on your asses, it will be hilarious."

We both rolled our eyes and guffawed. Carlisle kissed her lips softly and said, "Sweetheart, you do realize that it will be impossible for us to fall when you trip us, don't you?"

She giggled and said, "Oh it won't be impossible. Have a little faith baby because I plan to have the two of you on the floor a lot."

And with that she walked out of the room and down the stairs with Carlisle and I looking at her retreating form with sly smiles on our faces and dirty thoughts in our minds.

**A/N: Okay, so what did ya'll think? Please review by clicking that green button down there. Reviews make me and Jasper very happy. I will update as soon as I can, but my main focus will be on A New Love. Oh and the wedding chapter for A New Love will be up tomorrow. XOXO Kathy **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.**

**A/N: Okay I have to say that I am sorry that I haven't updated this story in so long. I will try to get updates out on it sooner, but it will still probably only be once a week. I have to thank my beta Cullen818 because I didn't have a clue how I was going to write this chapter, but she gave me the best suggestions ever and well now you have the new chapter. Okay so I'll let you read it now. Enjoy!**

BPOV

I walked into the kitchen and pulled out all the ingredients that I would need to make myself spaghetti with meatballs. I fixed my food and sat at the table and ate while Jasper was upstairs with Carlisle.

After I finished eating I cleaned up the kitchen and then decided that I wanted to take a long relaxing bath. I went into my bathroom and lit some candles and adjusted the water to the hottest temperature that I could handle.

I stripped off my clothing and eased my way into the tub. I laid back and rested my head on the edge and closed my eyes. I sighed in contentment. A few minutes later Jasper came to the door and said, "Bella, are you almost finished, you've been in there for nearly an hour."

Wow I thought I was only in here for a few minutes. I sat up and said, "Yeah, I am about to get out."

"Okay darlin, we'll be downstairs in the living room waiting for you."

"Okay." I quickly let the water out of the tub and climbed out. I dried off and wrapped the towel around myself and went into my bedroom to get dressed. I pulled on some blue boy shorts and a pair of skinny jeans and then put on my matching blue bra and a t-shirt.

I went downstairs and joined them both on the sofa. They smiled and Jasper reached over and grabbed my hand, "Darlin, I think we need to talk."

JPOV

She looked skeptical and said, "About what? What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. I just think we need to talk about this thing that we have going on between the three of us."

She looked between me and Carlisle and then back to me. "Okay, what's on your mind?"

"Well I would like to explain to the both of you how I feel about our relationship."

Bella and Carlisle nodded for me to continue. I took a deep unnecessary breath and said, "I think we need to set some ground rules."

Carlisle looked at me warily and said, "What kind of rules? If this thing between us is going to cause trouble then maybe we shouldn't do it anymore."

I shook my head, "No, that's not what I meant. I don't want you and Bella to have sex without me being present."

They both looked at me in understanding and Bella said, "Jasper, is that something that you were worried about?"

"It's just that you are my mate and I don't want to lose you."

She raised a brow at me and said, "I would never leave you. I love you and I want to be with you always."

Carlisle grabbed Bella's other hand and said, "I understand what you're saying Jasper and I want you to know that I am honored that you would allow me in your bed and I would never do anything to betray you, either of you."

Bella smiled sweetly at the both of us and said, "Carlisle, we are honored to share a bed with you."

I nodded my head in agreement and said, "Yes we are. We love having you in our bed. I just wanted both of you to understand how I feel about things. Carlisle, I am only willing to share Bella to a certain extent."

He looked at me for a moment; his brow creased in concentration and finally said, "I don't want you to think that I would ever do anything to cause you to regret this. I am grateful that you allowed me this experience and I would never abuse it."

I smiled and said, "I know that you would never abuse this experience and I appreciate your honesty. Please just understand that I needed a little reassurance, that's all."

Bella looked at me and smiled and said, "I completely understand because I needed a little reassurance myself."

Both Carlisle and I looked at her and said in unison, "What?"

She shrugged and said, "Well if you think about it, I need reassurance too because I am the one that is trying to please two men. It's hard enough being a woman trying to please one man let alone two."

Carlisle said, "Are you serious?"

I scoffed and said, "Bella, you know that you are capable of pleasing both of us. You have already done it, not once, but twice."

"Yes, but will I be able to continue to please the both of you?"

We both nodded our heads at us and she smiled. She leaned her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes. I pulled her close and wrapped an arm around her. Carlisle leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead.

He stood up and said, "I must be heading to the hospital for my shift. I will see you both when I get home."

Bella smiled and said, "Okay Carlisle. I think I am going to go and take a nap, that way I will have enough energy to please these two sexy men that I know."

Carlisle chuckled and said, "Oh yeah, anybody that Jasper or I know?"

She giggled and said, "I don't know. They both have blonde hair and golden eyes. Hmm, they both have sexy bodies and devilish smiles. Oh and they sure know what they're doing when it comes to sex."

Carlisle and I both groaned and he said, "You're killing me sweetheart. I have to go to work, but I'll see you when I get home." He leaned down and kissed her on the lips chastely and walked out the door.

I turned to her and said, "You know that wasn't very nice."

She looked at me innocently and said, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

I arched a brow and said, "Sure you don't." She giggled and stood up and started walking towards the stairs. I jumped up and ran after her and she squealed when I wrapped my arms around her.

She squirmed in my arms and I flung her over my shoulder and she started laughing harder. "Jasper put me down."

I chuckled and said, "I'm only helping you up to bed."

She giggled and said, "I am perfectly capable of walking you know."

I nodded and said, "Of course, but I love having you in my arms." I walked into our room and laid her gently in the bed. I turned to leave and she grabbed my arm.

She arched a brow at me and said, "Where do you think you're going?"

I turned around and faced her and said, "I need to go hunting darlin, I'll be back before you wake up."

She poked out her bottom lip and said, "Can't you at least stay until I fall asleep?"

Now how was I supposed to deny her? I smiled and climbed into bed with her. I wrapped my arms around her and she snuggled into my side. I stroked her hair and she quickly fell asleep.

I untangled myself and leapt out the window to go hunting. I took off running through the forest and quickly drained two deer and a buck. I disposed of the carcasses and ran back home.

I jumped back in the window and climbed back in the bed with her. She was still sleeping so I wrapped my arms around her and held her close. She sighed and scooted impossibly close to me.

I closed my eyes and laid there with the love of my existence in my arms. I loved this woman so much and one day, I would make her my wife. I couldn't wait for her to be Bella Whitlock.

CPOV

After I arrived at the hospital, I quickly made my rounds and then went into my office and waited for my shift to end. While I was waiting, I couldn't help the fantasy about Bella that played in my mind.

_I was sitting in my office at work when there was a knock at the door. I knew who it was so I said, "Come in Bella."_

_She sauntered in swaying her hips seductively at me. She stopped right in front of my desk and said, "Hello Dr. Cullen."_

_I smiled and said, "So what do I owe this pleasure?"_

_She began unbuttoning her trench coat and purred, "Oh doctor, the pleasure will be all mine."_

_I groaned and adjusted myself in my pants. She smirked and said, "I believe that I could help you with that."_

_She finished unbuttoning her coat and pushed it off her shoulders slowly. I felt my draw drop and my eyes widened as I took in her appearance. She was wearing a naughty nurse outfit._

_I let my eyes rake over her body and a growl rumbled in my chest. She had on red heels and white stockings that came up to her knees and were held up by a garter belt. The nurses' costume was so short if barely covered her ass._

_She walked around to stand in front of me and I placed my hands on her hips. "Do you like what you see doctor?"_

_I nodded and said, "Oh yes and I love it when you call me doctor."_

"_Hmm, well doctor I am having a little trouble with this outfit. Do you think you could help me?"_

"_Of course baby; what kind of trouble are you having?"_

_She pointed to her garter belt and said, "Well these things here are a little uncomfortable. Can you unhook them?"_

_I nodded and quickly undid them and she reached up and began unbuttoning the costume. She finished with the buttons and I reached up and pushed it off her shoulders._

_I groaned when the dress hit the floor. She was wearing a red lace bra and matching thong. She looked like a goddess. I pulled her towards me and into my lap. _

_She straddled my waist and grinded her hips into mine. I quickly removed her bra and attacked her nipples with licks and bites. I ripped her panties away and she made quick work of the button and zipper on my pants._

_I rose up just enough to lower my pants and she sank down onto my hardened cock. "Oh fuck Bella. You're so fucking tight and wet."_

"_Oh Carlisle, fuck me please."_

_I stood up and placed her on my desk. I bent her knees and placed her feet on the edge of the desk and thrust my dick into her tight pussy. She arched her back and cried out my name._

_I thrust into her fast and hard and she kept moaning my name. I was grunting with every thrust and I knew that my orgasm was coming quickly. I reached down and pinched her clit roughly and her walls clenched around me like a vice._

_She screamed out my name with her orgasm and milked my cock. My orgasm was more powerful than I had ever experienced before. I leaned forward and captured her lips in a heated kiss._

The knock on my door startled me and ended my naughty nurse fantasy. I know I shouldn't be fantasizing about Bella, but I could have it become a reality. I would just have to talk to Jasper about it.

I stood up and adjusted myself and walked to the door. The nurse said, "We need your help in Trauma room one."

I smiled and said, "Okay." We walked to Trauma room one and I began working on a patient that was brought in from a car accident. Once I stabilized the patient, I headed back home.

I drove up my driveway and parked in the garage. I climbed out of my car and walked inside my house. I could tell that Bella was still sleeping. I walked upstairs and stopped at their bedroom door.

Jasper said, "Hey Carlisle. How was your shift?"

"It was okay. I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment."

He removed himself from the bed and we walked into my study. I sat on the edge of my desk and he sat in the chair in front of me. I took a deep breath and said, "I fantasized about Bella while I was at work today."

He chuckled and said, "Okay, I fantasize about her all the time."

"Yeah, but I agreed that I wouldn't try to be with her when you weren't around."

He smiled and said, "Yes you did, but that doesn't mean you can't fantasize about her. So what was your fantasy?"

I told him the fantasy and said, "I want the fantasy to become a reality, but with you there too."

He grinned and said, "Well as soon as Bella gets up we can tell her about the fantasy and see if she goes for it. I would love a naughty nurse Bella, too."

I chuckled and said, "So you're not mad?"

He shook his head and said, "No I'm not mad. In fact I am glad that you told me because then I could help the fantasy become a reality."

Just then Bella walked in and said, "What are you two talking about?"

Jasper opened his arms and she walked over and sat in his lap. He kissed her on the neck and said, "We were just talking about one of Carlisle's fantasies."

She smiled and said, "Oh and what fantasy is that Carlisle?"

I told her about my fantasy and she giggled and said, "If I play a naughty nurse, does that mean that you two will be the good doctors?"

Jasper and I groaned and said in unison, "Yes."

She giggled again and said, "Okay. Get the costume boys and I'll play whenever you're ready."

She jumped out of Jasper's lap and walked out the door swaying her hips seductively at us. I arched a brow at him and we both ran out of the room after her.

We found her in their bedroom undressing. We stood in the doorway watching her and she looked at us over her shoulder, "Are you boys just going to stand there?"

We looked at each other and quickly ripped our own clothes off. We both walked over to her and began kissing every inch of her body that we could.

I picked her up and carried her over to the bed and Jasper climbed in and placed himself between her legs. He looked up at me and said, "Would you like a taste?"

I nodded and he moved to the side and I lay between her legs and licked her pussy. I groaned because she had the most exquisite taste in the world. After a few minutes Jasper caught my attention and pulled Bella up to straddle his waist.

He lowered her down onto him and motioned for me to take her from behind. He handed me a bottle of lube and I poured some in my hand and rubbed it on her puckered hole and my hardened cock.

I entered her slowly while Jasper held her still. We both quickly found a rhythm and we were all moaning and grunting and groaning. We both picked up our pace and we all reached our climax with a powerful force.

I collapsed on the side of them and Jasper wrapped Bella in his arms. She turned her head to look at me and smiled, "That was amazing."

I nodded and said, "Yes it was my dear."

Jasper kissed her head and said, "Definitely amazing, darlin."

She sighed in contentment and said, "I'm hungry."

I chuckled and said, "Well how about we go and get you something to eat."

She nodded and we all got up and got dressed and made our way downstairs. She ended up ordering a pizza and we all sat on the sofa together and watched Walking Tall with The Rock.

Bella said, "I love this movie." We all watched it quietly and I looked over a few minutes later and saw that she was sleeping. Jasper moved her to where her head was in my lap and her feet were in his lap.

Jasper and I continued watching the movie in silence that way she could get some sleep. I looked down at the sleeping angel in my lap and I couldn't help the sudden love that I felt for her.

I looked up and Jasper was staring at me. He arched a brow and said, "I know you love her. I love her, too."

"I know you do and you both deserve happiness."

"So do you Carlisle. No matter what you think you deserve happiness as well."

"I know."

"Bullshit. I'm an empath remember, you can't lie to me."

I sighed and said, "I don't see how this will work out between us. I just feel that something is going to happen and our lives will change and not for the good."

His brows knitted in concentration for a moment, "If something happens, then we'll figure it out together."

We both heard the car at the same time and looked at the door waiting for them to walk in. The door swung opened and they both stepped walked into the living room and smiled.

"Hello Emmett. Hello Kitty." Rose always loved it when I called her that.

Rose smiled and said, "Hello Carlisle, Jasper. What did you two do to Bella?"

Jasper chuckled and said, "Nothing."

Emmett guffawed and said, "Yeah its smell like pure sex in this house."

Rose giggled and said, "Mind telling us what's going on?"

They sat down in the armchair and looked at us expectantly. Jasper smiled and said, "How was the honeymoon?"

Emmett said, "Tsk Tsk, brother dear, you're not changing the subject. Tell us what's going on."

I sighed and said, "Okay, we'll tell you, but you have to promise not to judge us. We are all adults here and I expect the two of you to treat us with respect. Rose, I don't want you to be rude and cruel to Bella."

She smiled and said, "I won't. Emmett and I talked about it while we were gone and I'd really like to be her friend, her sister."

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face and I looked over and saw that Jasper was smiling too. I took a deep breath to prepare myself for a conversation that I wasn't ready to have.

**A/N: Okay I know a cliffie. I will update this story again as soon as possible. At least by the end of the week. So what did ya'll think? Let me know in a review because reviews are like playing a naughty nurse with the two most sexiest doctors in the world. Definitely wanted and definitely needed. If you review, I'll send a naked Jasper and Carlisle your way. Much love, Kathy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight, but I would love to own Jasper and Carlisle**

**A.N: Okay, so I know I said I would be updating this story on Sunday and well it's Wednesday. I'm so sorry. I really am. I have been super busy. I am, are you ready for this? I am writing a colaboration with my beta cullen818 called You'll Be Mine which is a Darksper/Bella (Dark Jasper)story. Our profile name is Jaspersnaughtygirls. Oh and here is some more exciting news. I am also writing a colaboration with JaspersDarkAngel, it's called Into The Woods which is a slash Jasper/Edward story. Our profile name is Jaspersdarkdarlinangels. Be sure to check out both stories. We should be posting them today. Into the woods chapter one is currently on my profile. Okay so I'll let you get on with the story, but please check out You'll Be Mine and Into The Woods. Thanks to my awesome beta and wonderful friend cullen818. Enjoy!**

CPOV

I looked at Jasper and felt a wave of calm wash over me. I smiled my thanks and turned back to Rose and Emmett. I looked at them and said, "I need you two to promise me that you will hear me out before you say or do anything."

Rose looked at me for a moment and finally said, "I don't know what's going on, but we'll listen to whatever it is that you have to say before we react." Emmett nodded his head in agreement.

Jasper looked at them and said, "We have a relationship that you two don't know about."

Emmett looked back and forth from me to Jasper and said, "What are you talking about?"

I sighed and said, "What he was trying to say was that us three have a physical relationship."

Rose gasped and said, "You're both having sex with Bella? What is wrong with you two?"

Jasper growled and said, "There is nothing wrong with us Rose. Bella and I have been a couple for almost seven months and we asked Carlisle to join us in our bedroom."

Rose glared at him and said, "Jasper, you and Bella asked him to join you, how could you?"

Jasper took a deep unnecessary breath and said, "Rose, we could see how lonely he was and Bella and I being together wasn't helping. So we talked one night while Carlisle was at work and we both agreed that we would ask him to join us in our relationship."

I looked at Emmett and noticed that he was glaring at me and Jasper. He growled out through clenched teeth, "What the fuck man? That's Bella for fuck's sake. How could you both do that to her?"

Rose placed a hand on his arm in an attempt to calm him, but he shook her hand off. He had his fist clenched tightly and I looked at Jasper. Emmett shook his head and said, "Don't you dare try to fuck with my emotions."

"Emmett, please calm down and listen to me, son. We are not doing anything wrong. We both love her."

He scoffed and said, "What because you both love her, you think this is okay? I love her and you don't see me having sex with her."

Jasper looked at Emmett and said, "Listen to me; we would never do anything to Bella that would cause her harm or hurt her in any way. She wants this and she loves us both."

He looked thoughtful for a moment and said, "Does that mean that she is the intended mate for both of you?"

I shook my head and said, "Even though I love Bella, I don't believe she is my intended mate."

Jasper looked at Emmett and Rose and said, "I know that she is my mate and I want to spend my eternity with her."

All of a sudden Rose jumped up and said, "You cheating bastards. What about Esme and Alice?"

Her accusation caused Jasper to growl and me to glare. I narrowed my eyes at her and said, "You listen to me Rosalie Lillian Hale, I am not a cheater and neither is Jasper. If you must know Esme sent me divorce papers a few months after she left with Edward."

Jasper said, "I divorced Alice because she left and wouldn't return any of my phone calls. It was like we ceased to exist and I refused to have a relationship with her when I didn't know where she was or what she was doing."

She sat back down and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't know, but that's no excuse. I shouldn't have accused you of cheating. Please forgive me."

We both nodded our heads and before anyone else could say anything, Bella began to stir and her eyes slowly fluttered open. She stretched and her eyes landed on Emmett. She smiled at him and jumped up.

He jumped up and scooped Bella up in his arms. He held her close and said, "Are you okay with this relationship between you three?"

She gasped and leaned back in his arms. She looked at him and said, "They told you?" He nodded and she said, "Yes, I'm okay with it, better than okay really."

Rose stood up and walked towards them and said, "Bella, are you really okay with it?"

Bella smiled and said, "Yes, I am really okay. You're not mad at me are you Rose?"

Rose shook her head and opened her arms. Bella wiggled free of Emmett and both girls hugged each other fiercely.

Rose smiled and said, "No Bella, I am not mad at any of you. I just want all of you to be happy and I really want me and you to be friends, to be sisters."

BPOV

I stared at Rose in complete shock. "Did you just say that you want to be friends and sisters?"

Rose's smile grew and she said, "Yes, Bella I want to be friends and I really want to be your sister. Of course, that's only if you want to. You don't have to, I'd completely understand because I wasn't nice to you before."

I smiled, "It's okay Rose. I really want to be friends, to be sisters. I want to know you and hang out with you."

She hugged and said, "I want that too Bella. Ooh I have an idea. What about a girls' night. We'll go stay in Seattle and have a spa day and just hang out. Get to know each other and have fun. Then maybe the boys can join us to go dancing. What do you say?"

Hmm that actually sounded like a lot of fun. "I would love that Rose. Um, if we go dancing, I have nothing to wear. So maybe we could go shopping, but nothing overboard."

She giggled and said, "Don't worry, I won't go overboard. We'll just buy something to wear to the club and that's it. Well unless you want to buy something else."

I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips. I may have to go into Victoria's Secret and get some lingerie for my two sex gods. I suppose since Rose and I were going to be friends she shouldn't mind. I looked at Emmett and he had this far off look in his eyes.

"Emmett, are you okay?"

He turned towards me and said, "Bella, I know you said that you were okay, but I just don't get it. I don't understand why you would do this."

I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him. "I'm sorry if I upset you Emmett. You're my brother and I never meant to hurt you."

He pulled back and said, "You didn't hurt me and I'm not upset, I just don't understand why you would put yourself through this."

"I'm not putting myself through anything. I love them and I want them to be happy. I'll do anything to make them happy."

He smirked and said, "Obviously." I stared at him and I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. Rose reached over and smacked him on the back of the head.

She glared and said, "Emmett, get your fucking head out of your ass and apologize to Bella. That was mean and you know it. She can make her own decisions and you will respect that."

He looked at me and finally saw how much his comment had hurt. He wrapped his arms tighter around me and said, "Oh Bella, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I swear it was only a joke. Please don't be upset with me."

"It's okay Emmett. I'm not upset with you."

He gave me a small smile and said, "You're lying. I know that I upset you. Please forgive me. I swear I wasn't trying to hurt you."

I kissed his cheek, "Of course I forgive you. Now could you put me down, it's getting difficult to breathe."

He chuckled and said, "Oops."

I rolled my eyes, "So Rose, when did you want to leave?"

She smiled and said, "I'm ready whenever you are."

I nodded and walked back over to Jasper and Carlisle. "Well I guess I'll see you boys tomorrow night at whatever club Rose finds for us. I look forward to dancing with you two."

Jasper wrapped his arms around me and kissed me deeply and passionately while Carlisle ran a hand up and down my thigh. I moaned into the kiss and Rose giggled. I turned to look at them, but Emmett had her thrown over his shoulder and was running up the stairs.

I turned back to Jasper and he captured my lips in a heated kiss. He began trailing kisses along my jaw and neck. Carlisle licked the shell of my ear and said, "I think we should go upstairs."

I nodded and before I could open my eyes we were upstairs in mine and Jasper's bedroom. He laid me on the bed and climbed in with me. Carlisle climbed in on the other side and they both began kissing every inch of my body that was exposed to them.

I giggled because I suddenly heard Rose and Emmett having sex. I wasn't expecting to hear them and when I did, I couldn't stop the giggle that escaped my lips. Jasper and Carlisle both looked at me and arched a brow.

Their eyes were black with lust and I shook my head. Jasper said, "What's so funny darlin?"

"It's nothing. I just wasn't expecting to hear Rose and Emmett and it caught me off guard. I'm sorry."

They both smiled and Carlisle crushed his lips to mine in a searing kiss. I could feel the wetness between my legs as I felt both of their hands traveling down my body. They quickly removed my pants and panties and Carlisle rubbed my clit while Jasper slid a finger along my opening.

He pushed a finger in and I moaned into Carlisle's mouth. Jasper added another finger and began pumping in and out of me. He started kissing down my neck and made his way to my breasts.

Carlisle moved his kisses down as well and they both licked my nipples at the same time. I whimpered and arched my back. They both sucked and nibbled and licked until I couldn't take anymore. I panted out, "Need…you…both…inside…me…"

They both quickly removed their clothing and I smiled at the sight of them. They were both inhumanly sexy and I couldn't help but lick my lips. Jasper pulled me on top of him and slowly entered me.

We both groaned at the feeling. I remained still once he was fully sheathed and felt Carlisle preparing my puckered hole for his cock. He pushed a finger in and I rocked against his hand. He added another finger and scissored them to help stretch me.

I was moaning and needed more. He must have sensed my needs because he removed his fingers and I felt his cock at my entrance. I pushed back against him and he thrust forward. I screamed at the feeling, oh it felt so wonderful to be filled in both places at the same time.

They quickly found a rhythm and were thrusting in me fast and hard. "Oh god, you two feel so good. Don't stop."

Carlisle grunted out, "I'll never stop unless you want me to."

Jasper began thrusting deeper and said, "Never darlin, I love you so much."

"Oh fuck Jasper that feels so fucking good. Oh faster, harder. Ugh I love you too, baby."

Carlisle pressed his lips to my shoulder and said, "I love you Bella."

"I love you, Carlisle."

Jasper smiled and pulled me down to him for a passionate kiss. I could feel his love pouring out of the kiss. I knew that he could feel how much I loved him. I wanted to spend the rest of eternity with him. I even wanted to marry him.

I could feel my orgasm, fast approaching and they both picked up the pace. They were thrusting into me so fast and hard and oh god did it feel amazing. I screamed out my orgasm and collapsed onto Jasper's chest.

Carlisle exploded into me and Jasper followed soon after. We laid there and let our breathing even out and I was just starting to fall asleep when there was a knock at the door.

"Bella, come on so we can go. You can sleep in the car on the way there if you want."

I smiled and climbed out of bed. I put my clothes back on and kissed Carlisle and then Jasper. "I'll miss you two."

Jasper wrapped his arms around me and said, "We'll miss you too, but don't worry we'll be there tomorrow night. I love you, now go have fun with Rose."

I kissed him again, "I love you too and don't worry I will have fun. I can't wait until tomorrow night."

Carlisle leaned forward and pressed his lips to my neck just below my ear and said, "Have fun Bella and I look forward to dancing with you."

"I look forward to dancing with you too."

Rose started banging on the door, "Come on Bella, let's get this show on the road."

I giggled and walked over to the door. I opened it and she smiled at me before she grabbed my hand and pulled me down the stairs. We walked out of the door and to her car. We climbed in the red BMW Convertible and headed to Seattle.

I closed my eyes and within, probably minutes, I was asleep. Rose woke me up when we arrived in Seattle. She smiled and said, "The hotel is just around the corner."

I smiled, "Great! So what are we going to do tonight?"

She grinned and said, "Well I figured we could get you some dinner and just sit and talk."

I nodded, "Sounds good to me."

**A/N: Okay so what did ya'll think? The next chapter will be of the girls talking, the spa, and dancing with these sexy men. Okay so press that little green button down there and I'll send you your favorite Cullen boy. If you really want I'll even send you Edward. All you have to do is review and tell me what you thought about the chapter and which Cullen you want. Reviews are after all like Jasper walking out of the bathroom, fresh from a shower, in just his boxers with water droplets running down his chest, something that is always wanted and definitely needed. Much love, Kathy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Yeah I still don't own Twilight, but I do love playing with the characters. **

**A/N: Okay so I know it's been a while since I updated, but I've been busy, extremely busy. Anyway, if you haven't been reading You'll Be Mine by Jasper'sNaughtyGirls or Into The Woods by Jasper'sDarkDarlinAngels, what are you waiting for? I mean seriously, run on over and read them.....YBM is a Darksper(Dark Jasper)/Bella story and ITW is a Jasper/Edward lemony slash...Okay so I'll let you read the new chappie...Enjoy!**

BPOV

Rose and I walked into the hotel lobby and went to the front desk. The lady smiled and said, "How may I help you ladies?"

Rose smiled, "I have a reservation under Rosalie Hale." The receptionist found our reservation and quickly handed us our room key. We went in the elevator and up to our room.

Rose opened the door and when I looked around the room, I gasped. She giggled and said, "What's wrong Bella?"

I arched a brow, "You know what's wrong. Why do you Cullen's insist on spending so much money all the time?"

She rolled her eyes, "Please Bella, with all the money that we have, it's hard not to spend it. Just wait until you have Jasper and Carlisle buying you things."

I shuttered at the thought and she just shrugged. I knew she was telling the truth and I would have to figure out how to stop not one, but two men from buying me things. Rose flung her arm around my shoulder and we went into the room where the beds were.

I kicked off my shoes and climbed in bed. "Hey Rose, what are you going to do while I'm sleeping?"

"I'll probably go for a hunt, but I won't leave until you're asleep."

I nodded and closed my eyes. I could feel sleep taking over and I gladly welcomed it. I opened my eyes and found myself in a beautiful meadow. I looked around and smiled when I spotted Jasper.

I walked towards him, but he held up his hand to stop me. I looked at him in confusion, but he smiled. He dropped down on one knee and pulled out a box. When he opened the box, there was this beautiful ring and I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

He looked at me and I could feel how much he loved me, "Bella, my love, you are my life and I want to spend my eternity with you. Will you marry me?"

"Yes Jasper, I will marry you." He jumped up and slid the ring on my finger. He pulled me to him and kissed me with more passion and love then I have ever felt before.

He pulled back and said, "I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Jasper." The meadow and my fiancé slowly disappeared and my eyes fluttered open to find Rose staring at me.

She smiled, "Morning Bella. So what do you want to do today?"

I smiled back and said, "Can we go shopping?"

She arched a brow, "You want to go shopping?"I nodded. "Okay, Bella, where do you want to go shopping?"

"Well I was thinking that we could go to Fredericks, if that's okay with you."

She giggled, "Looking for anything in particular?"

I smirked, "Well, maybe considering I have two men back home that I love dearly and want to surprise."

She nodded, "Okay you want to surprise them, and I know just the thing. Get up and get dressed so we can get started."

I got up and quickly got dressed in clothes that apparently Rose had packed because I never did and when I was finished, she had my breakfast on the table in the living area of our room.

I ate and then we were out of the door on our way to Frederick's. I was nervous and excited. I didn't know what to buy and I sure as hell didn't know how Rose felt about shopping for lingerie with me.

We got in the car and I decided to ask, "Rose, are you okay with going with me to shop for lingerie? I mean if you don't want to come with me, I'd completely understand."

She rolled her eyes, "Please, if I don't go who is going to help you pick out some stuff?"

I sighed, "I just don't want you to feel like you have to help me and I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

She shook her head, "I'm not uncomfortable and I don't feel like I have to help you. I want to help you. I want us to be friends, sisters. Besides, I am going to buy stuff for myself too."

I giggled, "Okay. I want us to be friends and sisters too. I don't mind if you buy things for yourself either."

She pulled up in front of Frederick's and we climbed out and proceeded to walk into the store. We walked in and she pulled me in the direction that she wanted to go and began thrusting bras, panties, lingerie, and corsets in my arms.

She then shoved me into a dressing room and said, "I want to see what everything looks like."

I tried on everything that she gave me and not surprisingly, she loved all of it and said that I was getting it all. I tried to protest, but she just showed me her pile and smiled. I sighed and didn't argue because I knew she would buy them whether I wanted her to or not.

We left Frederick's and went to a spa. "What are we doing here?"

"I thought we could get facials, manicures, pedicures, massages, and get waxed." She looked at me like all of this should have been obvious.

I nodded and we walked into the spa and the ladies that worked there quickly began to pamper us. I loved the facial, manicure, pedicure, and even the massage. But when I went to get waxed and the lady said she was going to do a Brazilian Wax, I almost ran out of there, but decided to stay. I should have gone with my first instinct and ran out of there. That was a very painful experience. It looked great, but it hurt like a bitch.

When we were finished, we got in the car and went back to the hotel room. I ordered my lunch and we sat and talked. I was about to take a bite of my burger when Rose said, "Bella I want you to know something."

I looked at her and said, "Okay Rose, what do you want to tell me?"

She took a deep unnecessary breath, "I don't exactly understand your relationship with Jasper and Carlisle and I'd really like to understand it."

I nodded, "Okay, well I love them both and I'm pretty sure they both love me. Isn't that the most important thing?"

"Yeah Bella it is, but is this for all eternity? Or are you and Jasper going to one day decide that you don't want to share your bed with Carlisle?"

"Rose, I'm not going to hurt Carlisle and I'm pretty sure that Jasper would never do anything to hurt him either."

"I know that you two wouldn't hurt him Bella. That's a good thing, but have you thought about your relationship with them two? What if they both want forever? What are you going to do? What if one wants forever and the other doesn't? Then what are you going to do?"

I thought about everything that she asked me and I honestly wanted to answer her, but I knew this was a conversation that I needed to have with Jasper first, especially since I was his girlfriend before we asked Carlisle to join us.

Rose took in my silence for a moment, "Bella, listen to me, I don't expect you to answer me right now, but I do want you to think about it. When you figure this out you need to talk to Jasper since he was your boyfriend before Carlisle came into the picture."

I nodded, "Thank you Rose; I will think about everything that you've said."

She smiled, "You're welcome Bella. Are you about ready to head home?"

"Yeah I think so." I grabbed my bag and Rose grabbed hers and we went down to the lobby and checked out of our room. Once we were done, we walked out and got into our car. The drive home was pretty quiet; we both were lost in our thoughts. I wanted to talk to Jasper as soon as we got home, but I wanted to talk to him privately. Maybe there was somewhere he could take us.

We made it home and Jasper and Emmett came outside. They both groaned when they saw all the bags in the trunk, but they quickly got over it when they saw that the bags were from Frederick's.

I pointed out which ones were mine and Jasper grabbed them all and we walked in the house and up to our bedroom. I sat on our bed and he sat next to me. He placed a soft kiss on my lips and I sighed against his mouth.

"Jasper, baby, is there somewhere that we can go so we can be alone for a little while?"

Before he could answer there was a knock on our door. Rose opened the door and said, "You don't have to go anywhere. Emmett and I are going to go hunt and Carlisle is at the hospital so you'll have the house to yourselves for a few hours."

She smiled and winked at me before closing the door. Jasper turned to me and smiled, "Well their gone darlin, so what do you want to do with our alone time?"

"Can we talk?"

He nodded, "Of course, what do you want to talk about?"

I took a deep breath, "Umm, well I was wondering about our relationship. Is this a forever thing with me, you, and Carlisle?"

"Do you want a forever with me and Carlisle?"

"Jasper, part of me wants a forever with both of you, but the other part of me is wondering if that's fair to either of you."

"Darlin, I want forever with you and I'm pretty sure that Carlisle does too. Now if you want forever with both of us, then that is exactly what you are going to have. We both love you and we will do anything for you. You just have to let us."

I nodded and leaned towards him and was only going to give him a chaste kiss, but he pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around me. I moaned into the kiss and he pulled back. "I want to see what you bought from Frederick's. Pick something out and I will wait out here while you go in the bathroom and put it on."

I smiled and climbed off his lap and grabbed my bags and went into the bathroom. I picked out the black satin mesh and lace babydoll and put it on. I looked in the mirror and damn did I look sexy. I brushed my hair and my teeth and went back into the bedroom.

When Jasper looked up at me, his eyes nearly bugged out. He jumped up and let his eyes rake over my figure and he pulled me into his arms and kissed me with raw unadulterated passion. He lifted me up and carried me to the bed and laid me down gently. He hovered over me and trailed his kisses down my neck and slowly peeled the fabric away from my body.

His kisses traveled down to my breasts and then he kissed his way down my stomach to my waiting core. He pulled my panties down and began licking my pussy like never before. I was writhing under him so he held me down by my hips and continued to devour me. I could feel my first orgasm coming as he thrust two fingers into me and I screamed, "Jasper!"

He continued to lick and push his fingers into me and I was rewarded with another orgasm. He removed his fingers and began kissing his way back up my body. I pulled him up to my lips and kissed him hard.

He pulled back and ripped his clothes off his body. I gasped at his suddenness. He just smirked and positioned himself at my entrance. He looked at me and I could see the love and lust he had for me in his eyes.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine at the same time that he entered me. I moaned and he began to slowly thrust in and out of me. He held me close and whispered his love for me over and over.

My third orgasm was approaching and he looked into my eyes, "I love you, Bella. I'll always love you and I want you to spend forever with me." He kissed me again and began to thrust faster and harder into me.

I cried out with my orgasm and he quickly followed. He pulled me into his arms and rolled onto his back. I snuggled into his chest and he held me close to his body. "Darlin, I meant what I said. I want you to spend forever with me and I plan to make you my wife."

I lifted my head and looked at him, "Really? You want to marry me?"

He smiled this breathtaking smile, "Yes darlin, I want to marry you and one day you will wear my ring."

I pressed my lips to his for a soft kiss and he held me close. I never wanted to let him go and I knew that he never wanted to let me go either. I loved him and I wanted to be his wife, but what would that mean for our relationship? If I married Jasper, would I the relationship I had with him and Carlisle be different? Would it change things?

Jasper pulled back and smiled at me. I smiled and rested my head on his chest. He held me close and I could feel sleep taking me, but not before I heard him whisper, "I love you, Bella; we both do."

I allowed sleep to take me and I knew that no matter what happened, no matter if Jasper and I got married, he would always love me and so would Carlisle. I also knew that I would always love them.

I knew I was dreaming, I had to be, right? Why was it so dark? Why did I get the feeling that I wasn't alone in the darkness? Who was here with me? "Jasper, Carlisle? Where are you? Rose, Emmett, are you here?"

Where was everyone, why wasn't anybody answering me? I looked around and couldn't see a thing, but I knew someone was here with me, but who? I moved to the edge of the bed and stood slowly. I stuck my arms out and felt around until I found the wall. I walked along the wall until I bumped into something hard and fell backwards, but before I could hit the ground, someone caught me.

I quickly moved away from this person, "Who are you? What are you doing here? What do you want?"

"Tsk Tsk Bella. It's not polite to ask so many questions. You know it's funny really, since you already know who I am."

He was talking so quietly that I almost couldn't hear him, but for some reason I felt like I knew him. I quickly backed away, but he moved to stand in front of me. I tried to get away from him, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him.

"Where are your manners, Bella? Don't run from me, I'll only come after you."

I shook my head and tried to get out of his grip, but he tightened his hand around my arm and I screamed, "Please, let me go!"I bolted upright and Jasper was there pulling me into his arms.

"Darlin, what's wrong? What happened?"

I turned to look at him, "It was a dream? I don't know who he was or what he wanted, but he wouldn't let me go. He was here and you were gone, you were all gone and he was here for me. He knew who I was."

I felt a calming wave wash over me and Jasper said, "Bella, my love, I will never let anything happen to you. It was just a dream."

"It felt so real." He lay us back down and held me close rubbing soothing circles on my back. I closed my eyes and tried to forget about the dream, but there was something about the man in my dream. There was something about his voice.

I knew him, I just couldn't figure out who he was. I could feel sleep pulling me under once more and for some reason, Edward suddenly popped into my mind. I quickly shook any thoughts of him away and let sleep take me.

When I awoke later, I was still in Jasper's arms. We got up and got dressed and went downstairs. I walked into the kitchen and Carlisle was in there cooking. He turned towards me and smiled. I sat at the bar and a few minutes later he placed a plate of crawfish fettuccine in front of me. It looked and smelled delicious. I quickly devoured it with both men smiling at me.

When I was finished I stood and went to the sink to wash my plate. I turned to Carlisle and said, "Can we talk? I would like to talk about some things with you."

He smiled, "Of course Bella."

I grabbed Jasper and Carlisle's hands and pulled them into the living room. We all sat on the couch with me in the middle.

I turned to Carlisle and said, "I already talked to Jasper, but now I'd like to talk to you."He nodded, so I continued, "Do you want us three to be forever?"

"It's certainly something I've thought about. I love you, Bella and I want you to be happy. If you don't want me forever, I will understand. It will be hard, but I'll understand."

I looked from Carlisle to Jasper and knew without a doubt that I couldn't hurt either of these men and that I wanted a forever with them both. I took a deep breath and said in a whisper, "I want you both, forever."

Jasper had a huge grin on his face and when I turned to Carlisle he was smiling just as big. They both wrapped their arms around me and each kissed a cheek.

Jasper said, "You don't know how happy you've made me darlin."

Carlisle kissed my cheek again and said, "You've made me just as happy sweetheart."

I looked at both men and said, "I need to know if both of you are okay with me wanting to spend forever with the two of you."

They both were silent for a moment and I could tell that they were thinking about it before they both nodded and said in unison, "I love you, Bella."

I smiled and then we settled in to watch some television. We had watched two movies when Jasper pulled his phone out of his pocket and flipped it open. "Hello."

His eyes narrowed, "What do you want?"I heard and felt the growl that came from his and Carlisle's chest. They both knew who it was. Stupid vampire hearing, I wanted to know who it was too.

**A/N: Okay so don't hate me because I left a cliffie. We all love cliffies....They leave you wanting more. So who do you think was in Bella's dream and who's on the phone? Tell me who you think in a review. Press that little green button down there and I'll send you a naked Jasper or Carlisle, whomever you prefer to have your wicked way with him. Much love, Kathy**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight cause if I did well I would have Jasper.**

**A/N: Okay this is very important. Warning, there is an awful lot of language going on in this chapter. If you don't like that kind of talk then please dont read it. I'm sorry if it took me a long time to update, but I hope this chapter makes up for that. Enjoy!**

JPOV

"What do you want?"

"Is she still tight when you fuck her Jasper?"

I couldn't stop the growl that came from me and I heard Carlisle's growl too. That bastard had the audacity to talk about her. I stood up and walked to the sliding glass doors.

I talked too low for Bella to hear me, but I knew that Carlisle was able to hear. "You listen to me; you will not talk about her like that."

He chuckled darkly, "Really? You don't want me to talk about her? Well then I guess you don't want to hear that I want to fuck her like you and Carlisle have been fucking her."

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You are sick?" I was seething and I was ready to kill him. Carlisle walked over to me and I noticed that Bella was watching us intently.

"Oh I'm the sick one? You're fucking your sister and Carlisle's fucking his daughter. Yeah I'm the sick one. So is it my turn now?"

Carlisle snatched the phone from me, "That is not the case and you know it. She's not my daughter or his sister. She's our lover; we love her and we are going to be together."

"Oh yeah go ahead and tell yourself that. I hope it makes you feel better."

"You're sick. What happened to you?"

"Nothing happened to me and I'm not the sick one."

I grabbed the phone back and spoke through clenched teeth, "You will not call me again and you will not speak about Bella again. Do you understand?"

"Are you threatening me Jasper? Well if you are, here's a little threat of my own. I'm coming for her."

"You will stay the fuck away from her." I couldn't listen to him anymore. I snapped my phone shut and shoved it in my pocket. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself, but my fucking phone began to vibrate again.

I pulled the phone out of my pocket and noticed that Alice was calling. What the fuck could she want? "What?"

"Jasper listen to me. He's coming for her and I don't know when. He's different now."

"What do you mean he's different now? And why are you helping us now?"

"I was trying to help you before, but I knew you wouldn't listen to me. At least now, you'll listen."

I looked at Carlisle and he nodded, "Fine, what do you want to tell me?"

"When I called you the first time, it was to warn you. I saw him coming after her, I just didn't know why. I know why now."

"Alright, I'm listening. Why is he coming after her now?"

"He got angry when he found out that you were with Bella, but when he found out that you two asked Carlisle to join, he was furious. He was yelling and throwing things. I tried to calm him down, but he shoved me aside and said it was my entire fault."

"How is it your fault?"

"Jasper, you still don't get it do you? I knew that you three would end up together before any of you did."

"You knew? And you didn't tell me. How could you not tell us? Don't you think we had a right to know?"

"I couldn't interfere because it would have changed the course that all of your fate was headed in."

"So why now? Why are you interfering now?"

"Because I can't let him ruin your future; I have to try and stop him. I just don't know if I can."

"Thank you. Do you know when he's going to come?"

"No, he hasn't made the decision on when he's coming. But don't worry; I'm keeping an eye on his future. I'll call you if I see anything. I have to go. Keep her safe."

"We will." I closed my phone and put it back in my pocket. I ran my hands through my hair and closed my eyes. I could feel Bella's emotions and she was worried and starting to panic. I turned to look at her and opened my arms. She walked over to me.

I wrapped my arms around her and held her close. "It's okay darlin, nothing for you to worry about. I'll take care of everything."

Carlisle gave me a pointed look that clearly said, 'we have to tell her.' I sighed and scooped her up in my arms and walked back to the living room. I sat on the couch with her in my lap.

Carlisle sat next to us and grabbed one of Bella's hands, "Sweetheart, we have to talk to you about both of those phone calls."

She nodded and I could feel how curious she was. Before we could tell her, Rose and Emmett walked in. I didn't even sense that they were back. I must have been really preoccupied.

Rose looked between the three of us and arched a brow, "What's going on?"

Emmett looked at us for a moment, "What happened while we were gone?"

Carlisle gestured for them to take a seat. Emmett sat in the love seat and pulled Rose down onto his lap.

Emmett looked at us, "Okay, we're sitting, now what happened?"

I pulled Bella closer to me, "I received two phone calls while you were gone."

Rose was getting irritated, "Jasper, don't fuck with us. Who called?"

I sent everyone a calming vibe, "Edward and Alice."

She narrowed her eyes, "What the fuck did they want?"

I felt Bella's shock, anger, and pain seep through the calm. She turned and looked at me, "What did they want, Jasper?"

I grabbed her face in my hands, "I want you to listen to me, I would never allow anything to happen to you. Do you understand?"

She nodded and I took a deep unnecessary breath, "He called because he knows that the three of us are together and he's not happy about it. He said he's coming for you."

She gasped and Rose glared. She was seething, "That bastard, leaves Bella and now he wants her back. Why? Because you have her; I won't let him anywhere near her. If he comes here, he's going to have to go through me to get to her."

Emmett wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. "Don't worry baby, I'm not going to let anything happen to Bella. What all did he say, Jasper?"

"That we were sick for fucking our sister and daughter. That he was coming for her and that it was his turn to fuck her and he wanted to know if she was still tight."

Rose jumped up and started pacing back and forth, "I'm going to fucking kill him myself. How dare he call here and say things like that? I'll rip his fucking head off if he comes here."

Carlisle stood up and walked over to Rose, "Please, calm down. We're not going to let anything happen to Bella."

Bella was crying and I was trying to soothe her, but she was terrified. She looked at me with red eyes and tears streaming down her face, "Why would he say things like that?"

I sent her more calming vibes, "That's why Alice called. She wanted to warn us about him. She said he's different now. I don't know exactly what she meant, but he wasn't the same on the phone. The Edward we knew would have never spoken like that."

Emmett stood up and walked to Rose and pulled her in his arms. She was angry, but she was upset as well. He whispered, "It'll be okay, baby. I promise I won't let anything happen to Bella."

She nodded and looked at Bella. "I won't let him hurt you sweetie. I love you like my sister and I just got you back in my life. I don't want that to change."

Bella stood up and walked over to Rose and they held onto each other for a few minutes before they reluctantly released one another.

Bella walked back to me and sat in my lap once again. I wiped the tears away from her cheeks and held her close. Carlisle sat next to us and began rubbing soothing circles on her back. She stopped crying after a few minutes and held onto me with strength I didn't even know she possessed.

"Bella, honey, listen to me." I looked up and Emmett looked torn between protecting her and beating the shit out of Edward. She turned her head and looked at him and he crouched down to where he was eye level with her. "I'll never let anything happen to you, okay? You're my sister and I'll protect you no matter what."

She nodded and gave him a small smile. She was terrified and it was rolling off her in waves that were crashing into me. I kept sending her calming waves, but the terror she was feeling was overwhelming.

"Bella, darlin, we're not going to let him get to you. Please don't worry sugar. I promise to keep you safe."

She looked at me and nodded. I could feel a little of her terror disappearing, but not much so I sent her some more calming vibes and she seemed to finally relax. She rested her head on my shoulder and within minutes she was sleeping.

I held her closely while she slept. I looked at Carlisle and he was angry, worried, and felt fiercely protective over Bella. Emmett was pissed and he was determined to do whatever he had to, to keep her safe.

And Rose, I could feel the love she had for Bella and it was very powerful. In just a short time the two of them became very close. I didn't know what they did while they were away, but when they came back the bond between them was unbreakable. Rosalie was angry and she was scared. She was scared, I assumed she was scared because Edward was coming, but I couldn't be sure.

And then there was me, my emotions were everywhere. I was furious with Edward. I couldn't believe the things he said. I've never in all my years of knowing him, heard him speak that way. It was quite shocking, but what pushed me to where I was now, was when he said that I've fucked her and so had Carlisle, was it his turn?

That was beyond what I could handle. If he came here, I would kill him and not think twice about it. He would not take her from me. I needed her. I didn't think I could live without her. I knew I couldn't. I loved her too much to lose her. I knew Carlisle felt the same way about her. The love he felt for her rolled off him in waves just like it did with me.

RPOV

I was so angry with my brother and scared for my sister. I couldn't let him hurt her. I just got her in my life and I couldn't lose her. What was I going to do? I had to find a way to stop him from coming after her, but how? What lengths would he go to in order to get her?

How far would he take things? The things that they told me that Edward said; were not things that my brother would say. I knew him; well I used to know him. Poor Bella, she was terrified and I would do whatever it took to keep her safe.

My family was happy. Emmett and I loved being here with Bella, Jasper, and Carlisle. They were all so happy and in love and I couldn't help but smile when I thought about them being together forever. I knew they belonged together and I would do whatever I had to so that could happen.

I refused to let Edward be the reason they were unhappy. I didn't know what happened to him, but I planned to find out before he did something to Bella, Jasper, or Carlisle. I would not allow him to do anything. I wondered what Alice knew. Maybe I should call her?

I hadn't talked to her since she left, but maybe now would be a good time to talk to her. I stood up and went to the back door and pulled out my phone. It vibrated in my hand. I flipped it open and put it to my ear. "Hello Alice."

"Hello Rose."

"What do you know about what's happening with Edward?"

"He changed after he saw the visions of Jasper and Bella asking Carlisle to join them. He's so cruel and dark now. I don't know why that vision caused him to change the way he did, but I know that I have to help him."

"Where is he Alice?"

"I don't know his exact location. I only know that he is somewhere in Alaska, but the Denali's haven't seen him or spoken to him."

"That's odd that he hasn't gone to see them. The last time he ran off to Alaska he went straight there."

"The last time he went to Alaska was for a very different reason. I think he's there now because it's closer to Bella. He's closer to getting what he wants and that's having her back. I just don't know how far he'll go to get her back."

"He's not going to get her. I won't let him. I have to go, but if you see anything, call us. Please."

"Of course, Rose. If I see anything I'll let you all know. Take care and whatever you do, keep Bella safe. Don't leave her alone ever. If you do he'll get her for sure. I'll call you soon. Bye."

I closed my phone and turned to look at Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle. They heard what Alice said and I could tell that they were all seething with their anger. I looked at Bella and knew that with everything I was I would protect her and keep her safe. I didn't think Edward realized that he would have to go up against four of us if he tried to get to her.

EPOV

I snapped my phone shut, how dare he fucking hang up on me? The bastard was going to pay for taking away my Bella. I would have her back and nobody was going to stop me. Alice might know that I was going there to get her back, but she sure as fuck didn't know when. And she wasn't going to know.

Walking around in this forest that I was in, I couldn't help but think about being in the forest behind Bella's house. When I closed my eyes I could see her, I could smell her. I wondered what she was going to think when I went to get her back.

I wondered if she'll fear me. I couldn't wait to fuck her. I wondered just how tight she was. The way she looked spread for Jasper and Carlisle on that bed, she'll look even better underneath me. Just the thought of her tight heat being wrapped around my cock made me moan.

I shifted my erection and then the fucking vision that Alice had of Jasper fucking her came to the forefront and I tried to block the image, but it was imbedded in my fucking head.

I didn't know which vision were worse, Jasper fucking my Bella or them asking Carlisle to join them and then me seeing them both fucking her. Everything changed with that fucking birthday party that Alice insisted we have.

If not for that evening I would probably still be with Bella. When Jasper lunged for her and nearly succeeded in draining her because I accidentally shoved her into that fucking table full of glass plates. Like we were going to fucking use them; I had to hold my breath and clench my teeth.

Bella forgiving Jasper was the last straw. I wanted her to be safe; I wanted her to stay away from him, but she insisted it was her fault and not his. I left a few days after her party and didn't look back. I didn't even know why Esme came with me. All she did was think about her children.

When she was thinking about all of us, she was thinking about how badly she messed up by divorcing Carlisle. I never understood why she sent him those papers, but she did and now he was fucking my Bella. I would have her back and I would be the one that was fucking her.

Alice and her stupid visions, she didn't see any of this coming, did she? Did she see this happening to me? I didn't even feel like myself half the fucking time.

I couldn't get the image of Jasper with my Bella out of my fucking head. He had to have dazzled her into having sex with him. And then he dazzled her into allowing Carlisle to put his dick in her as well. That bastard was sick and I was going to make him pay.

I could smell the mountain lion a few hundred feet away. I closed my eyes and let my senses take over. I ran after the feline and I crouched down about thirty feet from her. She was uneasy, she knew I was near. I pounced onto her back and she fell under my weight. I snapped her neck and drained her quickly.

I threw the carcass away from me and lie back in the grass. I missed my Bella. I wanted her back. What was I going to do if she didn't take me back?

You know what you're going to do. You're going to fucking take her. That's right, I'm going to take her and make her mine. I'll be the last man that she ever has. I closed my eyes and my phone started vibrating in my pocket.

I pulled it out and flipped it open. "Hello."

"Edward, please listen to me."

"What do you want?"

"I want to help you. Please, just let me help you."

"I don't need or want your help."

"Would you please just listen to me? You don't want to hurt her. I know you don't. You're constantly changing your mind and it's because deep down inside, you really don't want to hurt her."

"I'm not the one who fucking hurt her."

"You hurt her when you left."

"Just like you hurt him when you left; that's why he divorced you. Did you really think that he wait around for you?"

"I knew that he wouldn't wait around for me. I just wasn't expecting the divorce papers. Edward, you have to leave them alone. They belong together. I have seen it."

"Of course, you've seen it. What else have you seen?"

"You're not going to get to her Edward. They'll never let you near her. Let me help you and one day you will have her back in your life."

"She'll be back in my life soon and it will have nothing to do with you or your visions. I'm going to get her back on my own."

"No, you're going to take her. There is a big difference Edward."

"Fuck off Alice. It's my life." I snapped my phone shut and shoved it back in my pocket. I would just have to make last minute decisions from now on to keep the pixie bitch out of my head.

**A/N: Okay do not flame me. If you didn't like this chapter, I'm sorry, but well Darkward is fun to play with and I needed a little drama for my story. Anyway, press that little review button down there and tell me what you thought and I'll send you whatever Cullen/Whitlock man that your heart desires. XOXO Kathy**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing. The great author Stephanie Meyer does, but I must say that playing with her characters is fucking awesome.**

**A/N: OH MY JASPER!!!! I fucking updated this story. Can you believe it? I know right? A shocker. Probably a huge one, but I posted on my blog that I wouldn't update until I finished A New Love and well I finished it. Now I will be able to focus on this story. Some of you may be wondering about the sequel for A New Love, yes there will be one. When?As soon as I possibly can. Don't fret my lovely readers, for you will get an update for this story probably once a week. If I don't get an update out within a week, don't throw stones at me. I try, but guess what? Real life sometimes kicks my ass. Also, if you haven't read these stories yet, what are you waiting for? Into The Woods by JaspersDarkDarlinAngels (collab with yours truly and JaspersDarkAngel) and You'll Be Mine (collab with me and Cullen818). Thanks to my awesome beta Cullen818, you rock chickie. So I suppose I should shut up and say enjoy. So Enjoy! **

BPOV

I was sitting on the porch waiting for Jasper and Carlisle to get back from their hunt. I didn't know where Rose and Emmett were, but I had the feeling that I wasn't alone. I looked around the yard and saw nothing, but the feeling of being watched was getting stronger.

I stood up and went back in the house. I thought about locking the door, but thought better of it because if someone was out there, a locked door wasn't going to stop them. I just hoped that Jasper and Carlisle got here soon.

I went upstairs and climbed into bed and laid there, waiting for what seemed like hours when I finally heard the front door open. I relaxed and closed my eyes knowing they were finally home.

I smiled when the bedroom door opened and the bed sunk down under the weight of one of my lovers. I turned my head to look at him and slowly opened my eyes.

"Hello, Bella."

I jumped and tried to scoot away, but he was faster than me. He grabbed my arms and pulled me back to his side. I opened my mouth to scream, but he clamped his hand down over my mouth.

"Now, do you really want to do that? Do you think screaming is going to help? They'll never get here in time. You belong to me and I will make you mine once again."

I shook my head and he moved his hand off of my mouth. "But, you left. You said you didn't want me anymore. Why are you doing this to me?"

He smirked, "You're right. I didn't want you, then. I want you now and I will have you, just like they have. Only I won't be sharing you with anyone."

He moved to hover over me and pressed his lips to mine. I could feel the tears sliding down my face and I knew that I had no chance of stopping him. How did I fight off a vampire when he was clearly stronger than me?

He moved to kiss my neck and I screamed. I screamed so loud that he recoiled from me. I could feel someone shaking me, but I had my eyes clenched shut. I was too afraid to open them and see him about to take me.

"Bella, baby, please wake up. Listen to me; no one is going to hurt you. Do you hear me? Wake up, darlin."

"Sweetheart, please open your eyes. Jasper can't you do something?"

I felt someone's cold hands on my cheeks, "Darlin, look at me. It's Jasper baby. Please look at me."

I slowly opened my eyes and found Jasper and Carlisle crouched over me protectively, and Emmett and Rose were watching me with concern etched on their faces. The tears flowed from eyes so fast that I knew I didn't have a chance of stopping them.

Jasper and Carlisle wrapped their arms around me and I could feel their love pouring into me. Rosalie and Emmett joined us on the bed and wrapped their arms around us as well.

Rose stroked my cheek, "What happened, Bella?"

"He was here. He got me. Oh god, he's going to get me and you won't be able to stop him. I could feel him touching me. He was here, in our bed." I was so afraid, he was coming for me and he was going to get me.

"Bella, listen to me. Nobody is going to get you. Do you hear me? We're not going to let him get you." Carlisle truly sounded scared for me.

"You don't understand. He was here. He was already here. Why won't you listen to me?"

"Listen to me; he is not going to fucking touch you. He wasn't here. It was a dream. If he was here, we would smell him. We don't smell him anywhere." Jasper spoke this through clenched teeth.

I pondered what he said for a moment before relief washed over me. He wasn't here, but why did I have the feeling that he would be soon? I looked at Jasper and nodded.

"Oh, Jasper. It was so real. I could feel him, when he grabbed my arm and I felt it when he kissed me."

I heard four growls when I mentioned him touching and kissing me. I looked at each of them and hoped beyond all hope that they would keep me safe from Edward. He was out there somewhere and just waiting for the perfect moment to get me.

Rose and Emmett eventually left and the three of us lay in bed and they held me impossibly close. I snuggled into Jasper's chest and Carlisle was wrapped around my back. I felt so loved in this very moment.

Carlisle began placing kisses along my shoulders and down my back while Jasper began kissing my neck and collarbone. I could feel my lust for them both rising and I knew their lust was rising for me as well.

They slowly removed my clothes as well as theirs. Jasper wasted no time sliding down my body and placing himself between my legs. He licked at my slick folds and Carlisle squeezed my breasts.

I arched my back and moaned when I felt Jasper push two fingers into my core. Carlisle's hand trailed down my back and he reached with his other hand for the bottle of lube.

He prepared me while Jasper continued his assault on my pussy. He licked, sucked, and fucked me with his fingers. Carlisle slid his finger into my puckered hole and I groaned.

He quickly added another finger and then a third. Jasper climbed back up my body and positioned himself and quickly thrust into me at the same time that Carlisle pushed into me slowly.

I felt complete. Like whatever was missing before was no longer missing when they both filled me at the same time. I loved being joined to them both. They quickly found a rhythm. When Carlisle would slide almost all the way out, Jasper would slide all the way in.

Before long they began pounding into me and I was screaming both their names. I could feel my orgasm approaching and my walls clenched around Jasper. He yelled my name and I felt his cold seed shoot into me.

Carlisle stilled inside me and cried out my name at the same time I cried out both of their names. I felt his cold liquid shoot into me and I collapsed, completely spent.

We stayed wrapped up in each other for a while longer, but I began getting cold. I reluctantly climbed out of bed and got dressed. Carlisle and Jasper stood up and got dressed too all the while with me watching them.

They both smirked and I rolled my eyes. They were both sexy and they knew what they did to me. We walked hand in hand downstairs and into the living room where we found Rose and Em smiling at us.

Jasper sat down on the couch and pulled me onto his lap and Carlisle joined us.

EmPOV

How could I protect my sister when it was my brother that was coming after her? What was I supposed to do? My poor Rosie is so upset and angry with Edward that I fear when she sees him she will react without thinking.

Jasper and Carlisle were a mess of emotions. They were both so angry and scared and I could tell that they would do anything in their power to protect Bella. The one thing that worried me the most was that it would be Jasper or Carlisle that had to stop Edward.

I knew that Jasper could do it, but I was not sure what it would do to Carlisle if he had to destroy his first son. I hoped I could get to him first because at least that way I would be able to hide what destroying the vampire that I once considered my brother did to me.

I also had to wonder how Bella would feel if Jasper or Carlisle destroyed Edward. She was such a forgiving soul that I could only hope that she would understand that it must be done. I was at a loss as to what to do. What if he could be reached? Made to understand, would he stop long enough to listen?

I was brought out of my thoughts by Bella. She sighed and was staring at me as if she could see exactly what I was thinking. I tried to give her a smile, but it was obviously a futile attempt because she gave me a weak smile in return.

I opened my arms and she climbed off of Jasper's lap and walked over to me. I wrapped my arms around her and she rested her head on my shoulder. Rose stood up and went to the kitchen and came back a few minutes later with a mug of hot chocolate.

Bella gladly took the mug, kissed my cheek, and hugged Rose. She walked back to where Jasper and Carlisle were sitting and snuggled up to the both of them. I took a deep unnecessary breath and decided that I might as well say something. The silence was going to drive me mad.

"Okay, look. I know we have to figure out what we will do about Edward, but we can't just sit around here and mope around and wait for the fucker to show up. I say we continue with our lives."

Rose squeezed my hand and smiled. "I agree with Emmett. I don't think we should put our lives on hold. What if he never shows up? What if he was just trying to fuck with our heads?"

Jasper rolled his eyes, "I don't believe that he was fucking with our heads, but I do agree that we should continue with our lives. It won't do us any good to just sit around here waiting."

Carlisle nodded, "Yes, we can't just sit around here waiting. What if we planned a small trip? Go into Seattle, spend the day. Do some shopping? Anything to take our minds off of Edward; at least for a few days."

Rose and Bella both smiled and nodded their heads in agreement. We all went upstairs and packed our things. Jasper came into our room, "Carlisle and I need to hunt before we go. Keep an eye on Bella. As soon as we get back we will leave."

"Don't worry Jasper, we would never allow anything to happen to Bella. Go hunt, the sooner you two leave the sooner you will get back so we can go."

He smiled, "Thanks, Emmett." He turned and walked out the door and I heard him and Carlisle telling Bella goodbye and how much they loved her. A few moments later the front door shut and Rose and I finished packing our things.

I didn't hear any movement coming from Bella, so I wondered what she was doing. I walked down the hall to their room and saw her sitting on the window seat staring outside. I walked up to her and sat down.

She jumped, but smiled when she saw it was me. This fucked up mess with Edward was really taking its toll on her. She turned her attention back out the window and I followed her gaze.

What was she looking at? I saw movement in the trees and knew that she couldn't possibly see the movement, but she continued to stare in the exact spot where the movement occurred.

I kissed her cheek, "I'll be back in a moment." She nodded, but continued looking in the same spot. I walked out of the room and went to Rose. I told her too quietly for Bella to hear me that I noticed something in the woods and that I needed to check it out.

"Emmett, I don't know. Maybe we should wait for Jasper and Carlisle to come back. I don't want you going out there alone."

"Rose, listen to me. Whatever is out there, I can't wait to find out until they get back. I have to check now. I told Jasper that I would never let anything hurt Bella and I meant that. I won't be gone long, I promise."

"Damnit Em, I can't let you go by yourself, but I can't leave Bella here alone. Please just wait. Let me call Jasper. He and Carlisle can check things out when they get back."

"Rosie, we don't have time for this. I'm going check. Keep an eye on Bella. She's sitting in the window looking out into the woods. Go sit with her, you'll be able to see me. I'll be back soon."

I didn't wait for her to try to stop me again. I ran down the stairs and out the door, not shutting it behind me. I looked up to the window of Bella's room and saw her and Rose sitting there.

Bella was still looking in the same direction, but Rose's eyes were focused on me. I ran into the woods and fuck me, but he was here. He was in the exact spot that she was staring in.

The motherfucker was here. I ran further into the woods, following his scent. I knew that I would never catch him because he was so fast, but I had to try. I pulled out my cell and quickly called Rose.

She answered on the first ring. "Em, baby. I can't see you anymore."

"Rose, listen to me. It's him. He's here. I'm following his scent, but I can't find him. He's too fast. I'm turning around now. Get Bella in the car and call Jasper and Carlisle and tell them to get their asses home now."

"Okay, baby. Please be careful. Come back to me safe. I love you."

"I love you, too. Hurry baby, I'll see you soon." I flipped my phone closed and pushed my legs as fast as they would carry me back home. I didn't even realize that I ran this far into the woods. I finally made it back home and Rose and Bella were gone.

I ran into the house and motherfucking son-of-a-bitch, the bastard had been in the house. I yanked my phone out of my pocket. I swear I would fucking kill him if he did anything to either one of them.

"Em, baby. Are you okay?"

"Rose, are you and Bella safe?"

"Yes we are in the car on the interstate."

I stopped her before she could continue. "Don't say your destination and don't think about where you are going. He was in the house, Rose. His scent is strong, I missed him by minutes."

"Fuck, Emmett. He's not going to stop, is he?"

I shook my head, "I don't think so baby. Look Jasper and Carlisle just came in the door. I love you, we will see you soon."

"I love you, be safe." I hung up and turned to look at Jasper and Carlisle. They were both scanning the room with their eyes and were shaking with their anger.

Jasper spoke through clenched teeth, "He was here. I'm going to fucking kill him."

I walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Not if I get to him first. Let's go, our girls need us. We will figure out what to do when they are safely in our arms."

Both Carlisle and Jasper nodded their heads in agreement and we walked out the door and climbed into my Jeep and I drove as fast as I possibly could because I wouldn't feel better until I could hold Rose in my arms and be there to protect Bella.

The short drive to Seattle seemed to be taking hours. We finally arrived at the hotel and parked the Jeep. We climbed out and made our way inside and into the elevator. I pressed the button to the floor we were staying on and the doors closed.

Once the doors finally opened, we all tried to exit the elevator at the same time. On any other day, I would have found this comical, but today, well I didn't have time for this shit.

Jasper got through the door first, followed closely by me and Carlisle. We made it to the door of mine and Rosie's room and she flung it open. I grabbed her and wrapped my arms around her.

Jasper and Carlisle went in the room and wrapped Bella up in their arms. She was sobbing uncontrollably on the bed. I released Rose and went to her. I got down on my knees and wiped her tears away with my thumbs.

Carlisle lifted Bella into his arms and stood up. He looked at Jasper, "I think we should take her into our room and let her get some rest."

Jasper nodded and stood up. "Emmett, I want to talk to you. Bella, darlin, I will be in there in just a moment. I love you." He gave her a kiss on the lips and Carlisle walked out the door with her.

Jasper turned to me and he looked like he was ready to strike, "What the fuck happened? And don't even leave out any fucking details."

I sat on the bed and Rose sat down in my lap. I decided that I might as well start at the beginning. So I told him everything. I told him about Bella looking out the window, the movement, me telling Rosie I was going check the woods, picking up his scent, following it, knowing I wouldn't catch him, turning around, and telling Rose to get Bella out of the house.

The one thing that I was worried about telling him, I saved for last. "Jasper, listen. Bella was looking in the exact spot that his scent was the strongest. I think she may have seen him and even if she couldn't make out whom it was; I'm sure she still saw the figure of him."

He ran his hands through his hair and tugged on the ends. His breathing had changed and he was shaking. Rose reached over and touched his shoulder, but he flinched away from her.

He squeezed his eyes closed, "How am I supposed to protect her? How did he sneak up on us? If I get my hands on that fucking sick bastard."

"Jasper, stop it. This isn't going to help Bella. We have to do everything to keep her safe. You listen to me, he will not get her. I won't let him. I promise."

"Gee, thanks Rose. That makes me feel so much better."

"Jasper, my wife is only trying to help. She is not the enemy."

He sighed, "You're right. I'm sorry Rose. I just can't understand how a fucking vampire can sneak up on another vampire. Maybe I should call Peter. He could help."

I nodded and Jasper pulled out his phone. It rang once, "Well how the fuck are you, brother?"

"Not so good, Peter. I need your help. Can you come to Seattle?"

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Oh and Jasper, he's a sneaky bastard. I don't know how much I will be able to help, but Charlotte and I will see you soon." Peter hung up before Jasper could say anything else.

Jasper closed his eyes and took a deep unnecessary breath, "He may be cryptic and the biggest bastard you will ever meet, but he's very tactile and he will do everything he can to help."

I nodded, "Go to her Jasper. She needs you." He stood up and walked out the door, closing it softly behind him. I lay in the bed and Rose snuggled into my side and I held her close. I closed my eyes and wished that I could sleep, even if only for a moment.

Peter may be cryptic and a bastard, but Jasper felt he could help, so I will trust that he can. The only thing that matters is that Edward be stopped and soon. I didn't want to leave Rose and Bella and go look for him, but that might be exactly what I fucking had to do.

**A/N: Oh shit! Another fucking author's note. This will be short. I promise. Maybe. Did you like the chapter? What did yall think? Isn't Darkward fun? You will be seeing more of him. So what does everyone think about Peter and Charlotte coming? I do love me some Peter. Press that little green button down there and tell me your thoughts on this chapter. Do you want a naked Jasper or Carlisle? Will it tickle your fancy if I gave you Peter, maybe Emmett, or would some of you like to play with Darkward? Be sure to let me know in your reviews. JaspersDarlinKathy**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Stephanie Meyer does and I love her characters, playing with them is fucking amazing.**

**A/N: Okay before anybody throws stones at me or sends me some negativity, I know I didn't update as soon as I said. What can I say? RL is a bitch. Oh I have some exciting news! I have teamed up with some fellow fanfic writers in an amazing cause called The Hundred Thousand for Hannah Write-A-Thon. The link is on my profile and all the information is also my blog. I beg each of every one of you to help Hannah. Please check out this amazing cause.**

**JPOV**

I walked to our room and opened the door. Bella and Carlisle were lying in the bed and he was wrapped around her protectively. His eyes met mine for a second and I could feel the anger, determination, fear, and doubt rolling off of him.

I completely understood how he was feeling because I felt the same way. I wanted to rip Edward apart slowly, very fucking slowly. I wanted him to suffer. I didn't know how he was able to get that fucking close to the house without any of us noticing, but I as sure as fuck was going to figure it out.

That was the exact reason I needed Peter to come. He didn't have a scent like the rest of us and maybe, just maybe he would be able to sneak up on Edward and keep him there until I was able to get to them. Having Charlotte come along would help keep Bella safe as well.

I would have Carlisle, Emmett, and Peter by my side when the time came to take Edward down. I walked over to the bed and climbed in to lie next to Bella. She opened her eyes to look at me and they were so full of sadness. I gently wiped away the tears that slid down her cheeks and she gave me a small smile.

"Bella, sweetheart, can you tell me what happened?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around her.

She nodded, "I was sitting in our room, looking out the window. I saw someone in the woods, but I couldn't make out who they were."

Carlisle sat up and pulled her up with him. I sat up and faced him and Bella, holding her hands in mine. She was shaking so I checked her emotions and she was scared, but I could see the goose bumps on her arms.

I stood up and grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her. She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. I sent her some calming vibes and she eyed me for a moment before she took a deep breath.

She closed her eyes and rested her head on Carlisle's shoulder. Within minutes her breathing slowed and she was asleep. I kept a close check on her emotions; she needed her rest and I would make sure she remained calm and relaxed so she could stay asleep.

Carlisle looked at me before taking a deep breath, "What are we going to do?"

"I called Peter. He and Charlotte should be here in a few hours."

"Do you think Peter will be able to help us?" He asked and I could feel his uncertainty creeping in.

"Peter is a fighter like me and he has no scent. He will be of a great help to us. I have a feeling that him having no smell will be very useful to us."

He nodded and leaned his head back, closing his eyes. If he could sleep, I was sure that was exactly what he would be doing right about now. I wished I could close my eyes and sleep for a little while right now too.

I moved to where I was sitting next to Bella and I rested up against the headboard and closed my eyes. I would have to wait until she woke up to find out exactly what she saw and how she felt.

I had this strange feeling deep within that she saw Edward out there in those woods. I hoped with all my might that she didn't see him, that she only sensed it was him.

I didn't have long to wait because she shifted and her eyes slowly opened. I turned to look at her and she gave me a small smile.

I smiled and stroked her cheek. "Tell me exactly what happened in our bedroom."

She took a deep breath, "I looked out the window and I saw something. I kept staring into the woods trying to make out what I was seeing; when the figure moved and I was able to tell that it was a person."

She began crying, I wiped away her tears and I felt her gratitude. "I just kept staring at the person in the woods, but I knew it was him. I knew that he had come for me. I kept waiting for him to come and scale the side of the house, but Emmett walked into the room and looked where I was looking and took off."

"Did Emmett say anything to you, Bella?" Carlisle asked with a hint of anger seeping into his voice.

"He didn't have to say anything to me, but I know that he talked to Rose. I am not sure of what was exactly said, but a few minutes later I watched as Emmett ran into the woods."

I sent her some calming vibes, "Where was Rose?" I asked, trying to keep her calm.

"She was sitting with me and then her cell phone rang and before I knew what was happening we were in the car; driving to the hotel as fast as possible."

"Darlin, you said that you knew it was him; how did you know?" I asked, trying to keep my anger from showing.

She sighed, "I don't know, Jasper. It was just this feeling that I had. It was like I knew deep down inside that it was him. It was like my brain was shouting at me 'it's him Bella, he has finally come for you.' I feel like if Emmett hadn't come in when he did…."

I cut her off, "No, darlin. It wouldn't have happened. He would have never been able to get in that room with you when Emmett and Rose were in the house."

Bella had begun to panic, "Do you really believe that Jasper? Emmett couldn't even catch him, what makes you so sure that he wouldn't have gotten into the house with them there?"

Carlisle grabbed her and pulled her into his lap, "Baby, listen to me. I know Edward and he's going to come after you only when he truly thinks he has a shot at getting you."

She shook her head, "That's not the same Edward that you knew. I know that both of you are going to do everything that you can to keep me safe, but do you actually have a plan?"

"Of course, Bella. Jasper has his friends Peter and Charlotte coming." Carlisle said as he stroked her hair.

"Who are Peter and Charlotte?" Bella asked as she turned to look at me.

"Peter is like my brother and Charlotte is his mate. They will be able to help us when Edward decides to make his move."

She looked at me incredulously, "How?"

"Peter doesn't have a scent, darlin. He will be able to search for Edward without leaving a scent behind, which is very beneficial to us."

**BPOV**

Was he kidding me? Just because Peter doesn't have a scent, wait he doesn't have a scent? I will have to remember to ask about that. Jasper thought that could be beneficial to us. Is he forgetting that Edward can read minds?

I arched a brow and he looked at me curiously. I climbed off of Carlisle and walked to the window; with my back turned to them I spoke quietly, "Are you forgetting that Edward can read minds?"

"Bella, listen to me. If I didn't think Peter would be able to help us, I wouldn't have called him. He will be able to help; I promise."

I turned to look at him, "Jasper, I trust you, but I still don't see how he is going to help. But if you say that he will help then I will believe you."

He opened his arms to me and I walked around the bed and climbed into his lap, letting his arms wrap around me and hold me close to his chest. I closed my eyes and hoped with all hope that this Peter guy could help.

Even though I had only woken up moments ago, I could feel sleep creeping up on me again so I let it take me. I snuggled further into Jasper's chest and I felt his arms tighten even more around me, holding me impossibly close.

I smiled and focused on the love that I had for both Jasper and Carlisle. My last thought was on Edward before I completely succumbed to sleep. I didn't know how long I was asleep for, but it felt like hours.

I opened my eyes to a bright light and was about to ask why the light was so bright when I realized I was alone. Jasper must have laid me down in the bed and covered me up. I sat up and pulled the covers off my body.

I couldn't help but wonder where everyone was. I didn't think they would leave me alone. They couldn't have gone very far, probably in the living room. I walked out of the bedroom, but they were still nowhere to be found.

Where could they have gone? "Jasper, Carlisle? Where are you?" My voice sounded strangely odd to me. I walked to the door and pulled it open; I looked up and down the hall and again nothing.

Maybe they went for a hunt. I closed the door and walked back to the living room. I curled up on the couch and rested my head on the arm. I closed my eyes and at some point I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I was being lifted up in a pair of strong and cold arms.

I opened my arms and was met by a pair of pitch black eyes. Eyes that were not of Jasper or Carlisle. "No." I screamed, but he clamped his hand over my mouth.

"Bella, I told you before that screaming won't help. No one will hear you. They foolishly left you here unprotected to go hunting. They really thought that I didn't know where you were."

I couldn't stop the tears from welling up in my eyes and spilling over. He slowly moved his hand from my mouth.

"I wouldn't scream again if I were you." His face was so close to mine that I could feel his breath on my lips.

I tried to lean away, but that only resulted in him pulling me closer. "Edward, please, you don't want to do this. You don't want to hurt me." I hoped that he would listen to what I was trying to say.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Bella. I would never hurt you. I just want you to be mine. I want what belongs to me, which is you."

I struggled against his hold again, but suddenly he was laying me in the bed and hovering over me.

"Edward, I am not yours. I do not belong to you. You left me, remember?" The tears were falling down my cheeks so fast and I just hoped that Jasper or Carlisle or Rose and Emmett would quickly get here.

Just as quickly as he was hovering over me, he was gone. I sat up quickly and looked around the room, but it was completely empty. What the fuck was wrong with me?

I could feel the panic rising in me and suddenly Jasper was in the bed with me, holding me in his arms. He was holding me tightly to his chest; rocking us back and forth.

"Jasper, oh it was a dream. It felt so real." I was trying to process everything. Why did my dream seem so real?

"Darlin, listen to me and listen good. I will not let anything happen to you. Edward is not going to get to you. Do you hear me?" His voice rang with such determination and sincerity.

I nodded and he held me for a long while. Carlisle finally came in the room and sat next to us. He was rubbing circles on my back and looking at me with so much love in his eyes.

Carlisle placed a kiss on my forehead and whispered, "I love you, Bella. Would you like to come and meet Charlotte and Peter?"

I looked at him and then to Jasper, "They're here? Why didn't you tell me?"

Jasper chuckled, "I was going to tell you, but you were upset and I wanted to make you feel better first."

I kissed him on the lips and smiled, "I would like to meet your friends now."

Before he could stand up, a very good looking man walked in with a beautiful woman at his side. I looked at who I knew to be Peter and Charlotte and gave them a small smile.

They walked over to us and crouched down next to the bed. Peter grabbed my hand and smiled. I instantly knew that we would be great friends.

"I'm Peter; it is a pleasure to meet you, Bella. We are going to be great friends. This is my wife Charlotte." His voice had a slight southern twang to it and I couldn't help, but notice at how much he reminded me of Jasper.

"Hello, Bella. It is lovely to meet you. You must excuse my husband; he tends to be a bit forward at times, so I must apologize in advance." Her voice was a beautiful shrill, but nothing compared to any I have ever heard.

I nodded and Jasper chuckled. "Charlotte, you're looking as lovely as ever. Peter how the fuck are you?"

Charlotte smiled, "Jasper, language in front the ladies."

Jasper rolled his eyes, "Forgive me. Shall we go into the living room?" Everyone nodded and just as I was about to climb off Jasper's lap, Peter grabbed me and flung me over his shoulder.

I gasped, "What the fuck, Peter?"

He guffawed, "Better watch out, Charlotte doesn't like such foul language."

I grunted, "Put me down, you Neanderthal. This is completely ridiculous, I can walk you know."

He dropped me on the couch unceremoniously and plopped down next to me. "Oh don't be mad Isabella, I already told you; we are going to be great friends."

I looked at him incredulously, "You just invaded my personal space and flung me over your shoulder like some caveman and we're supposed to be friends? You've got to be kidding me?"

Jasper sat on the other side of me, "Trust me, darlin in a few hours you'll love him and he'll be your best friend."

I shrugged, "If you say so. So Peter, since we've already gotten up close and personal, maybe you could tell me a little about yourself."

Peter and Emmett laughed loudly at my comment, "I'd love to. What would you like to know?"

I looked at him for a moment, "How are you going to help with our situation?"

He looked thoughtful for a minute, "Well for one, I don't have a scent; so that is a great advantage and two…."

I cut him off; I had to know what he meant about not having a scent. "What do you mean you don't have a scent?"

He angled his head away from me and exposed his neck in the process. "Check it out for yourself, go ahead, and smell me."

I looked at Jasper and he nodded. I leaned over closer to Peter and inhaled deeply. Funny, I didn't smell anything. I pulled back and looked at him with my brow furrowed.

Peter turned to look at me and chuckled. "Him not being able to smell me is an advantage to us."

I shook my head, "So, you don't have a smell; he can still read your mind."

He rolled his eyes, "I can block my thoughts and while he is trying to find me; well the others can ambush him."

I thought about Peter's plan and knew that somehow something was going to happen and Edward was going to get to me before they got to him.

"Bella." I heard my name being called and shook my head to try and focus on the conversation around me.

"Bella, honey; where did you go just now?" Rose was watching me with worry in her eyes.

"Rose, when did you get here?" I asked, completely shocked at seeing her and Emmett sitting on the floor in front of me.

Carlisle crouched down in front of me and placed his hands on my face. "Bella, sweetheart how are you feeling?"

I smiled, "I feel fine. I was just thinking about what Peter said. I can't help but feel like something is going to happen. Like he's going to get to me before any of you can stop him. It's like my dreams are going to come true."

Carlisle shook his head, but before he could speak, I spoke again. "He's coming to get me and there isn't anything any of you can do to stop him. I feel it, he's watching and he's waiting for the right time and he's going to find it."

By the time I finished speaking I was sobbing heavily into Carlisle's shirt. He had pulled me off the couch and into his arms. Rose came over and looked at me for a moment before she turned to Jasper and Peter.

"Can I speak to you two for a moment? Emmett, honey, please come with us." She didn't wait for any of them to respond, instead she turned on her heal and walked to the door of the hotel room.

She opened it and walked out into the hall. A few seconds later I heard the door close and Carlisle stood up with me cradled in his arms. I held onto him with all the strength that I could.

Carlisle spoke softly, "Charlotte, would you please go and draw Bella a warm bath while I try and calm her down?"

"Of course, Carlisle. Bella, if you need me for anything, please don't hesitate to ask. I will do anything that I can to help. Peter and I will protect you at all costs." I could hear the truth behind her words.

Carlisle walked us into the bedroom and laid us down in the bed, never once letting go of me. I may not have been able to hear the conversation taking place in the hall, but I knew that he could. I felt him stiffen several times while I tried to calm my breathing and stop the crying.

When I finally stopped crying and my breathing returned to normal, Carlisle stood up with me and walked into the bathroom. He placed me on my feet and slowly removed my clothes along with his.

He lifted me in his arms again and stepped into the tub and sank down into the warm water. I relaxed into his chest and closed my eyes. He took his time washing my hair and body. By the time he was finished, I could barely open my eyes. I felt so calm and relaxed that I was truly ready to fall back asleep.

Carlisle lifted us out of the tub and dried me off. He put me in a soft, plush robe and quickly dried himself off and then dressed at vampire speed.

"Come sweetheart, let's get you some food. You haven't eaten all day and you need your nourishment." I didn't argue, even though I was pretty sure food wouldn't settle well in my stomach.

Carlisle called room service and ordered me some food. A few moments later the door opened and in walked Jasper with a tray of food. Emmett, Rose, Peter, and Charlotte all followed him inside.

I looked at each of them trying to figure out what they could have been talking about that they felt the need to do it to where I couldn't hear them. The suspense was killing me to know what they talked about.

I had to know. "Rose, what did ya'll talk about?" She looked at me for a moment before turning to Jasper.

Jasper sat the tray on the table and pushed it to me. "Eat first and then we will tell you." I sighed, but removed the lid and began eating a turkey sandwich and some fruit salad.

**RPOV**

I walked out into the hall and Jasper, Peter, and Emmett quickly joined me. I closed the door and they all stood there waiting for me to speak.

I spoke as low as possible and very quickly. "I will not allow that fucker to continue messing with her. I'm going after him and you can all come with me or stay behind. The choice is yours, but one way or another, I am ending this and I'm ending it soon."

Emmett wrapped his arms around me. "Rose, babe, I know you're angry and you want to end this, but I will not let you do this alone. We are not going into this blind. The fucker has already snuck up on us once, we need a plan."

"Fuck a plan, Emmett. Did you see her in there? What about her nightmares? She can't even fucking sleep without him being there. He's fucking torturing her and I have to stop him."

Jasper sent some calming vibes my way. "Rose, nobody wants to rip him apart more than me or Carlisle, but Emmett is right; we need a plan. I will not allow any of us to get hurt."

Peter clapped Jasper on the shoulder. "That's where I come in Rose. Trust me, we are going to take him down, but I would never risk anyone. Give us time to make our plans solid before we leap into action."

I looked at him for a moment weighing his words out before I decided to speak. I chose my words carefully so they would know that I meant what I was about to say.

"You three do whatever you have to do. I'm giving you two days, but like it or not when those two days are up; I'm going after him. I will not sit here and watch my best friend fall apart. I can't. I love her; please we have to stop him."

I couldn't just sit here and watch Bella fall apart. I had to do something. Charlotte walked out the door and looked at me.

"I drew Bella a warm bath. I'm with you Rose. I don't know her very well, but I want to help. I've never seen someone so afraid before and I will do everything that I can to remove that fear."

She turned to Peter and he met her gaze. They stared at one another for a moment in what appeared to be some sort of silent conversation. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he sighed and nodded.

I looked at Peter expectantly. He smiled, "Charlotte agrees with you. Two days and whether we are ready or not, we are going after him. I just hope that we are ready by then."

"Peter, I understand. I'll make a deal with you. If we are not ready in two days we will hold back so long as Bella is never left alone, not even in sleep. I want someone in bed with her holding her at all times. Got it?" I pleaded with them to understand that I couldn't handle seeing her like this.

I looked at Peter first. He smiled and nodded. "Deal. I would gladly lie in bed and hold on to that beauty in there."

Charlotte smiled sweetly at me before smacking him upside the head. "He's such a pig sometimes."

Emmett chuckled, "Hey man, don't feel bad. Rosie here smacks me all the time." Peter and Jasper both snickered and I couldn't help but smile. I turned to Jasper and looked at him pointedly.

He nodded, "I agree. I don't want her alone at all. I want someone with her at all times. No matter what she says, she isn't to be alone ever."

Emmett sighed, "Uum so what if she has to go to the bathroom? I mean am I supposed to follow her in there when I'm on duty?"

I turned to my wonderful, pigheaded husband and smacked him in the back of the head. "Geez, Emm. Charlotte or I will go the bathroom with her. You're a pig, just like Peter."

He rubbed the back of his head. "Hey, I bet Jasper is a pig too; you just haven't seen it yet. I wonder if Carlisle has some pig in him too, oh yeah I think it's a man thing."

Jasper grunted, "Can we get back on topic. Look, it's obvious that Bella can't handle being by herself at all, for any length of time. I say deal, Rose."

I smiled and looked at Emm, "Of course, Rosie. I will do whatever you need me to do. Now, don't slap me or anything; I'm being serious. Are we going to be sitting with her in shifts or just when one of us needs a break then someone gives it to them?"

Before I could respond Peter spoke up. "I think it would be best if we split up our time with her in shifts. We need to tell her though because trying to hide what we are doing isn't going to work."

I looked at him skeptically and Jasper grinned. "He knows things, I don't know how, but he does. He doesn't see the future, but his gift is extraordinary."

I nodded. "I guess we should head back in." Everyone agreed and just as we were about to open the door, a waiter came with a tray of food. Jasper tipped the man and grabbed the tray.

I opened the door and we all walked in to find Bella and Carlisle sitting on the couch. She looked at each of us and I could tell that she really wanted to know what we talked about.

"Rose, what did ya'll talk about?" She looked at me for a moment before turning her attention back to Jasper.

Jasper walked over to them with the tray and sat it on the table. He pushed the table towards her, "Eat first and then we will tell you." She sighed, but removed the lid and began eating a turkey sandwich and some fruit salad.

I could tell by the look on her face that the food was not in fact settling well with her. My suspicions were confirmed when after eating about half the sandwich she jumped up and bolted for the bathroom.

I quickly ran after her and sat on the floor, holding her hair back as she threw up everything that she just ate. She began sobbing so I pulled her into my lap and Jasper and Carlisle were hovered over us.

Carlisle grabbed a wash cloth and ran it under the water. He came over and wiped her face and she moaned out and closed her eyes. I looked at him and Jasper and I tried to keep my emotions hidden, but I knew that I wasn't succeeding.

Jasper reached out for Bella and I gently placed her in his arms. He carried her to the bed and lay down with her. She snuggled into his chest and fell asleep instantly. He held her close and I walked out of the room.

I climbed into Emmett's lap and began dry sobbing. He held onto me and stroked my back while whispering words of reassurance in my ear. No matter what he said and the truth that was ringing in his voice, I just couldn't help but feel like maybe Bella was right.

I never felt more helpless then I did in this moment. Peter and Charlotte were holding each other looking out the window. Carlisle never came out so I assumed he joined Jasper and Bella in the bed.

I just hope that Bella and I are wrong and he wasn't able to get past us. He snuck up on us once and I could only hope that he wasn't outside the hotel building now; watching and listening to everything we were saying or thinking for that matter.

_Edward, if you're out there and you can hear me. Know this, I will do everything I can to stop you. You have already hurt her twice; I won't allow you to hurt her again. I will put an end to this. Do you hear me, you fucking coward?_

**A/N: So what did ya'll think? Do you think Edward can hear them? Was this chapter worth the wait? Would you like a Jasper/Peter sandwich or maybe a Jasper/Carlisle/Peter/Emmett sandwich? Mmmmmm send me a review and tell me what you thought. After all reviews are just like you being the meat in the sandwich, every naughty girls fantasy come true. **

**Kathy**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything, but the storyline. **

**A/N: So I should provide a warning. The word fuck and other curse words appear several times in this chapter. If you don't like that kind of language, then this chapter isn't for you. So many of you wanted to hear from Edward, so here you go. A chapter just from Edward. Enjoy!**

**EPOV**

I was standing outside the hotel building that they were in. I heard their plan; they really thought they were going to be able to take me down. The dumb fuckers, they didn't know me at all.

_Edward, if you're out there and you can hear me. Know this, I will do everything I can to stop you. You have already hurt her twice; I won't allow you to hurt her again. I will put an end to this. Do you hear me, you fucking coward?_

Ugh, I wonder if she thought she scared me. I guessed she would find out soon enough that nothing any of them did was going to stop me from getting what rightfully belonged to me.

The sooner they realized Bella was mine, the better off they would all be. Maybe I would even spare their lives if they would just get the fuck out of my way. Well, I wouldn't be sparing Peter's life; his thoughts were driving me fucking insane.

That bastard had the nerve to think that he would be able to distract me so the others could ambush me; well they definitely had another thing coming. If they only knew that I was standing outside the hotel, listening to everything they were saying, and thinking; they might come out to look for me.

Hmm that might not be a bad idea. Maybe having them know that I'm outside is exactly what I need in order to get what I want. I find it so fucking funny that they are unable to pick up my scent. I didn't even do anything to change my scent, so I have no fucking clue as to why they couldn't smell me, but it was very helpful that I could go undetected.

She may fear me now, but once she realized that she belonged to me, she'll see that she has always loved me. I may have left her, but I came back for her and those selfish fuckers just wanted to stand in my way.

The only reason she feared me was because of Jasper and Carlisle. The more I thought about my so called father fucking my girl, the more I wanted to rip his fucking head off. Oh and let's not forget about my dear ole brother, the scarred up ugly fucker touching my Bella literally made my skin crawl.

I bet she had to keep her eyes closed so she didn't have to look at his scarred body. He always thought that his scars either scared others away or made them fear him, but the truth of it was that they really repulsed everyone.

I just needed to figure out how I was going to take them out, one by one. Of course I would need to save Jasper and Carlisle for last, but who should I take out first? Should I go for Charlotte or Rose?

Maybe I would get Rose out the way and then Emmett; then I could go after Charlotte and Peter. They really should fear me because; well I always got exactly what I wanted. What I wanted was to have my beautiful Isabella back at my side, where she belonged.

I needed a way to distract them. A way to get them away from my prize. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed the all too familiar number. It rang twice when she picked up the phone.

"Hello." She answered in a whisper.

Why was she whispering? Oh well, I bet she wouldn't be whispering once she realized who was on the phone. "Hello." I replied back in a monotonous tone.

I heard her gasp before she spoke with venom in her voice. "What the fuck do you want?"

"What, you don't love me anymore?" I asked with just as much venom in my tone.

She laughed bitterly, "Why would I still love you? After everything you've done; you tore apart our family and now you're trying to wreak havoc on our lives. What the fuck happened to you?"

I could hear Emmett in the background telling her to give him the phone. Apparently she didn't want to speak to me anymore because I was confronted by brother bear.

"What the fuck do you want?" He asked, well yelled would be the appropriate term.

"Oh, what's wrong Emmett? Don't you love me? Do you miss me? Are you mad because you couldn't catch me? I'm coming to get her, how are you going to stop me?"

I was shocked to hear her voice again, "You're going to stay the fuck away from her, do you hear me?"

I chuckled darkly, "You think you're going to stop me? I'd love to see you fucking try. She belongs to me, do you fucking hear me? Try and stop me, you bitch, and I'll rip you and your fucking husband to shreds."

"You are going to stay away from her." She screamed at me.

"Keep telling yourself that; too bad I'm going to get her." I hung up before she could respond. I knew it would only take a matter of minutes before one of them would call me and then I would have the distraction that I needed.

Of course, I was right. Not even a mere minute passed when my phone vibrated. I didn't need to look to see who it was, for I already knew. I read it in his thoughts.

"Hello." I answered, as if I had no clue who that was on the other line.

"You want to fuck with me? Fuck with me, but you leave her out of this." Wow, he truly sounded pissed.

Hmm, I don't recall saying anything about wanting to fuck with him. "Who said I wanted to fuck with you? I don't want you; I want Bella. She belongs to me. How many times am I going to have to tell you people? She's MINE!"

"You can fucking scream that she belongs to you all you fucking want, but she doesn't belong to you. Stay the fuck away from her."

"What's wrong, Peter? Are you threatened by me? Do you want to come after me? Does Jasper know that you want Bella, you sick fuck?" I spoke through clenched teeth.

I had begun rethinking my plan. Peter would have to be taken out first. How dare he think what it would feel like to have sex with my Bella? I would make him suffer for that thought.

Before he could respond, I cut him off. "What would Charlotte think if she knew that you thought of fucking Bella? Would she be supportive? Would she want to fuck her too or sit by and watch? Or better yet, would she rip your fucking dick off?"

"Shut the fuck up!" He screamed at me.

"Even better, what would Jasper think? Your own friend, or is it brother? I guess I better call him and tell him. Have a nice day, Peter." I hung up and quickly dialed my brother.

"I heard the whole conversation, Edward. It wasn't like that. He does have some lust for her, but…."

I cut him off, "I heard his thoughts, so don't try and tell me what it was or wasn't like. He thought about how it would feel to have sex with her. I heard his thoughts, go ahead ask him."

I remained quiet waiting to see what Jasper would do, but of course he would side with Peter over me and that was fine by mean. I heard it in his thoughts, he didn't believe me.

"I don't care that you don't believe me. Peter won't be a problem any longer because I'm coming to get her. He won't have the chance to find out what sex with Bella would be like. Tell him, I'm coming. Tell him that I'm going to rip him to pieces and burn those pieces. I'm coming for every last one of you."

"The fuck you are Edward. Come here, come on. What are you waiting for?" He spoke with so much anger; I could practically feel it pouring out of the phone.

"You are so angry that you all have failed to realize that I have said a few times that I can hear it in your thoughts. Why don't you look out the window, Jasper? It's amazing what you can see."

I hung up the phone just as he appeared in the window. He looked at me and I knew that in a matter of seconds he would be out the door, coming for me. Hopefully, he would bring all the male vampires with him; then I would have the distraction that I needed.

I backed up into the trees and waited for Jasper to come out, but he never did and nobody else came out either. The fuckers weren't going to make this easy on me, well that's okay; I didn't need them to make things easy. I would still get what I was after.

I decided to go for a hunt, but just as I was about to take off running; I smelled him. I quickly turned around and came face to face with the fucker I wanted to rip apart. I moved faster than I thought he would until he was standing right in front of me.

I smirked, "All by yourself? Isn't that a shame? Did you think you would be able to take me out all alone?"

He took a swing, but of course I read it in his thoughts a split second before he swung and I was able to move out of the way. He snarled and moved down into a crouch.

I chuckled darkly, "It's not going to happen. You'll never get rid of me. Run back inside and tell everyone that I'm here to stay, well at least until I get my girl."

He stood up from his crouch and just as he was about to speak, I swung and my fist connected with his jaw. I heard the loud crack that sounded when two of our kind collided and couldn't stop the smile from forming.

His nostrils flared with his anger, but I truly didn't give a fuck. "If you value your life, for even a few more days; I suggest you run along now. I won't hesitate at ripping you apart."

He glared at me for a moment before speaking, "You're nothing like the Edward they knew. What happened to you?"

"Oh, I thought you knew things. Didn't you know that this was going to happen? Or do you only know bullshit things? Things that don't fucking matter. I bet that's how your gift works, right? Too bad, you could've been useful. I might have considered letting you live if you could have helped me, but since you're not helpful; I'm afraid you're going to have to die."

"You're not going to fucking kill me or anyone else." he snarled. "I will kill you, myself. Oh, and just so you know, I told Charlotte and Jasper about my thoughts."

I cut him off, "You're lying. I've been outside this whole time, I would have heard you and read it in everyone's thoughts. Lying will get you nowhere fast. Well unless death is somewhere."

He stared at me for a moment before he quickly turned and bolted back inside the hotel. I listened to him as he made his way up to the room. Jasper was waiting for him, too.

As soon as Peter walked in the room, everything went silent. "You heard him, he isn't going anywhere. It's going to be hard to take him out, but not impossible."

"I don't want my son killed. I think we can help him." Of course, the always compassionate Carlisle; too bad I wasn't a compassionate man.

Sorry father, for you have sinned and I would be the one carrying out their punishment. I heard my Bella moving around.

"Jasper." my angel spoke. "He's outside, right? So he would be able to hear me?" She didn't wait for a response; she simply walked to the window and peered out, looking for me.

"Edward, I know you can hear me. Please, don't do this. I don't want anyone to get hurt. I'm begging you to just stop this now. If you love me, you'll leave."

I rolled my eyes. Was she serious? Like I could leave again. It was all Esme's fault that I had to leave in the first place. She was to blame for all of this happening. I would make her pay as well for causing me to lose my Bella.

I pulled out my phone and dialed the one number that I never thought I would be dialing again. My mother. She answered on the first ring.

"Hello, Edward. Where are you?" She asked.

"What does it matter? You got what you wanted, didn't you? You knew what would happen when I left didn't you? Did Alice fucking see it and fill you in? You played me for a fool." I spoke through clenched teeth. It was all making sense now.

She left with me because she talked me into it. No doubt all at the hands of the pixie bitch herself.

"What? You don't have anything to fucking say?"

She laughed, "Of course I knew what was going to happen. I'm your mother; it's my job to know. You were my ticket out of there. Is that what you wanted to hear? You want me to be the bad guy?"

"You are and don't act like you aren't."

She cut me off, "Edward, it wasn't like that and you know it. I left with you because I knew you would be heartbroken once you realized what you did. What I failed to realize was that losing Bella would cause me to lose you as well."

"No."

"Edward, please. I need to know where you are. Let me help you. What you are doing and the things you are saying, well they aren't you. I want my son back." She pleaded.

I dug my nails into the tree that I was standing by. Shaking my head, I took a deep unnecessary breath. "I don't need you or Alice to help me. Stay the fuck out of my way or I'll rip both of you apart as well."

"NO! I won't let you harm anyone. I'm calling Carlisle and I'm going to help put a stop to these games that you are playing and then I'm going to get my husband back."

I guffawed, "Are you serious? Do you really think he would take you back? You bolted, remember? You left and then mailed him divorce papers. Why would he want you back?"

"I made a mistake and I intend to make things right. I want my family back and that includes you. Now tell me where you are so I can come to you."

"Goodbye, Esme." I hung up before she had a chance to say anything else. I closed my eyes and breathed in as I sunk down to the forest floor.

I could smell my Isabella, oh how I couldn't wait to taste her once again. Jasper and Carlisle would probably rip me apart if they actually knew what I had been doing. If they only knew that Bella had a reason to wake up afraid.

**A/N: Please be sure to check my blog for information about The Fandom Gives Back: A Hundred Thousand for Hannah Writer-A-Thon. So what did ya'll think? Press that little green button down there and send me a review and tell me just what you think about my evil Darkward. A review gets you a naked Jasper or Peter, which ever southern hottie you would prefer. XOXO Kathy**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay so many of my readers wanted to know what Esme and Alice have been up to. Well you're about to find out. Up first, you get Esme and her take on things, than you get the pixie herself. **

**I want to thank my beta Cullen818, she helps me so much and she puts up with all my craziness. You rock, my sweet!**

**As always I own nothing, but have the greatest fucking time playing with the characters. **

**Enjoy!**

**EsmePOV**

How could everything spiral out of control so fast? One minute I was home with my loving husband and family and the next minute I was being pulled out the door to go for a hunt with my daughter. Only we didn't hunt, we planned and now the plan has completely backfired.

Why was it that we always listened to Alice? Everyone always said 'never bet against Alice' well you know I wish just once I would have bet against her. In the end I was the one that was alone and divorced.

Bella, my beautiful daughter, whom I would love, always; now loves my husband. No, ex-husband because I listened to Alice. I couldn't be angry at her for it because I wanted them to be happy and I knew that they were happy. All of them, well with the exception of me and Edward.

Alice assured me that this was the way things were meant to be, that everything would work out, that nobody would be hurt, and that we would all find love. She was wrong and on so many levels. Carlisle, a compassionate man that loved with his whole heart was destroyed in all of this.

What would he say if he knew that this was all done because of a vision that Alice claimed to have seen. Some days I wondered if she did in fact see a vision or if she lied and played me like a fool.

My poor, Edward, he said I played him like a fool. I begged him to leave with me; I pleaded with him. Hell, I even broke down and sobbed at his feet just like Alice told me to do and low and behold he left with me.

He was right, I knew what would happen. Alice filled me in and I played him for a fool. How would I fix this? Carlisle, I missed him so much. Maybe he would be the answer; maybe he could help me fix everything.

I grabbed my phone and just as I was about to dial his number, it rang instead. Of course, why wouldn't she call? She would see exactly what I was planning and try and stop me.

"Hello, Alice."

"Esme, it won't work. I've already seen it. Try as you may, Carlisle won't help you. You hurt him, hell you helped destroy a family."

Anger flooded me and I growled, "I did what you said needed to be done. This is your fault and I am going to fix it. I'm telling Carlisle everything. The way you lied and manipulated me."

She laughed a menacing laugh, "Oh, what's wrong mother dear? I got what I wanted and you were my ticket out of there. Nobody will believe you."

"You knew what would happen. You knew that Edward wouldn't be able to handle being away from Bella. You knew he would become this way, didn't you?"

"Of course, I knew. It's my job to know. You all relied on me entirely too much. You believed every lie I ever fed to you. All of you did, don't you get it? Oh well, it doesn't matter now, I got what I wanted and I would love to see what you think you could do to change that."

She hung up before I could reply. I was going to call him anyway. No matter what she thought or saw, I had to try and make things right. I quickly dialed his number and pressed send.

"Hello."

"Carlisle." I breathed his name in the barest of whispers. Had he not been a vampire, I doubt he would have heard.

"Esme?"

"Yes, it's me. Look, please I need for you to listen to me. Is there somewhere we could meet and talk? I know I haven't done anything to deserve your cooperation, but I beg of you to listen to me."

"Whatever you have to say, you could tell me on the phone. I doubt us meeting would be appropriate as I have many things to deal with at the moment."

I sighed in defeat. If he wouldn't talk to me in person then there was no way I would ever make him see just how badly I felt. You couldn't portray that kind of regret on the phone. I must have been quiet for too long because he cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking. I know I messed up and you will never know how truly sorry I am. I will explain soon, but there's something that I must do first. Take care of her Carlisle and tell her I love her. I never meant to cause any of you pain."

I hung up because I was afraid of what he might say, but while I was on the phone with him a thought struck me. I needed some help and the only people that I knew could help me were in Italy. I just hoped that once I explained everything to Aro, he would help or at least provide me with some knowledge of what I could do.

I wouldn't make plans though because if I did then that pixie bitch would see. I wondered if I could get Edward involved. No, he wouldn't come with me, but I would find a way to help my son. Last minute decisions, that's what I had to do; so that was what I did all the way to Italy.

When I arrived in Volterra, I had this eerie feeling that I shouldn't be here, but I needed their help. I walked to the gate and was met by a young looking man, well vampire. He looked me up and down before narrowing his eyes at me.

He spoke in fluid French, "Comment puis-je vous aider?"

I didn't know whether I should speak English, but I assumed it would be better if I spoke French as well.

"Je suis ici pour parler de Aro." I told the young man and hoped like hell he would allow me in.

He stared at me for a moment before he finally pursed his lips, "Comment vous appelez-vous?"

I smiled, "Mon nom est Esme Cullen."

He gave me a curt nod, "Suivez moi et je vous annoncera à Aro." I followed behind him in silence and hoped above all hope that Aro would in fact speak with me.

We finally reached two massive doors where he motioned for me to wait. I stood perfectly still without even breathing as he opened the doors and walked in. I could hear that there were several vampires in the room.

The man that led me here spoke first, "Je suis désolé de maître, mais Esme Cullen tiens à parler avec vous."

"Esme Cullen, épouse de Carlisle. S'il vous plaît, lui envoyer dans." The man that I entered with quickly came out and grabbed my arm and pulled me through the doors.

There were three vampires seated in thrones and four vampires standing around them. The ones' standing must be the guards and of course the ones' seated were the Volturi.

Aro smiled, "À quoi dois-je ce plaisir?"

I smiled in kind, "I am in need of your help, Aro."

He rose from his seat and the two larger vampires in the room walked towards me until Aro held his hand up to stop them. They halted their movements without anything further, but stared at me, watching my every move.

Aro walked up to me and stopped mere inches from me; he held out his hand. "May, I?"

I nodded and placed my hand in his, he closed his eyes for a few moments, but I couldn't take my eyes off of one of the members of the guard. He was truly beautiful, even his red eyes made him more stunning.

Aro chuckled and I diverted my eyes to find him staring at me with a huge smile on his face.

"That my dear Esme, is Felix. Quite the interesting problem you have. I see that you have always trusted this Alice, what was she after?"

"I don't know, but I need your help. I never realized she was doing these things all along to manipulate us into getting what she wanted. I don't even know what it is that she wants. Please, I need you help; I have to fix things with my family."

I could feel the venom filling my eyes with tears that I would never shed. I tried to stop the sob from escaping, but failed miserably as one slipped from my lips. I clamped my hand over my mouth in hopes of stopping more from coming.

Aro had a look of pure sadness in his eyes and I noticed that the other members of the Volturi were looking on in curiosity, but it was Felix that caught my attention yet again. He looked at me as if he wanted to protect me and for some strange reason, I wanted him to.

Aro looked from me to Felix and back again. He then motioned with his finger for Felix to come over and in seconds he was by Aro's side. Aro didn't say anything, but simply held his hand out to Felix like he had done to me.

Without hesitation, Felix placed his hand in Aro's, but again never took his eyes off of me. Aro released Felix's hand and turned to the rest of the Volturi. "Marcus, what do you see between these two?"

Marcus smiled a small smile, "They are soul mates, but I'd bet anything that neither of them realize that yet. Their bond will be unbreakable, once they accept their fate."

Aro released Felix's hand and clapped. He seemed extremely happy about what Marcus had said. I, for one, was completely shocked, but it made perfect sense. The need I felt to be around him, wanting him to protect me, and not being able to tear my eyes away from him.

A throat being cleared interrupted my thoughts and I realized that yet again Aro had caught me staring at Felix.

Felix looked to Aro in silent question before he turned his attention back to me. He hesitantly reached for my hand and pulled it to his lips, all the while maintaining eye contact.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, beautiful Esme. I am Felix and apparently I am your soul mate. Do you feel it? Do you feel what I am feeling?" He spoke with this amazing accent that could melt butter.

I nodded and could feel myself getting lost in his eyes. I knew what he was talking about; the need to be around him, the protectiveness, and the way we looked at each other.

Marcus stood and stared at the both of us, "It will take time for you two, but you will get there; I just know it. Trust me, I can see it; you belong together."

Caius rolled his eyes, but never said a word. I turned back to Aro, "Will you help me? I have to stop her and get my family back."

Aro looked at me, "Although I am only assuming, but I take it that you won't want to make amends with Carlisle now."

Felix growled and Aro silenced him with a look. I gave Felix a small smile and shook my head. "No, I would not want to make that kind of amends with my ex-husband, but I do need to make right what I've wronged."

Aro shook his head, "You only did what Alice said should be done. I am sure your family would understand and except your apology. Carlisle is so…."

I cut him off before he could continue, "You don't get it, my son is not himself and it's because of me. I should have tried to stop her, but instead I listened to her and look at what I have caused."

Aro arched a brow at me and I gave him a pleading look. "Esme, you were not the cause, but I believe you were the effect. Demetri, do you think you could find this Alice for me and bring her back here?"

Demetri scoffed, "I'm not the best tracker for no reason, master. I earned that title and finding her will be easy."

Aro chuckled, "I do hope you are up for the challenge; I do hate being disappointed."

I looked at Demetri, "You have to understand, she can see the future; she will be able to see you coming for her. Hell, she's probably already seen it. Finding her will prove to be difficult."

Demetri smiled, but it wasn't a kind smile; it was frightening. "I will find her and bring her back here If you doubt us so much, why did you even come here?" He all but snarled at me.

Felix spun to face him and spoke through clenched teeth. "You will not speak to her that way ever again. You may be the best tracker, but I am the best fighter and I will rip you apart if you ever so much as look at her again."

Instinctively, Felix pulled me behind him as Demetri dropped to a crouch, but before either of them could act on their actions before Aro roared.

"Enough! Demetri, you will apologize to Esme and if you ever speak to a woman like that again I will not stop Felix from ripping you apart." Aro truly looked like a vampire and I was terribly afraid.

Felix, however, must have sensed this because he turned and wrapped his arms around me pulling me impossibly close. I melted into his embrace and finally after all these months felt a sense of relief, a sense of being home.

Demetri had the sense to look chastised and quickly looked apologetic. "I am sorry, Esme. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that. Please, forgive me?"

I looked at Felix and he gave me a small smile. I turned back to Demetri, "I forgive you."

Demetri turned to look at Felix, "I'm sorry for speaking to Esme that way. You had every right to want to protect. I will do everything in my power to find Alice and help fix things."

Felix nodded, but made no comment. He only tightened his arms around me and turned to look at Aro.

Aro gave a curt nod, "Demetri, go now. Start tracking her and bring her to me. I want to know what she was after. Don't fail me."

Demetri bowed, "I won't fail you, master. It is not an option."

Aro turned to the other two vampires who remained completely silent through all of it. "Jane, Alec I want you two to go with him. Do what must be done to bring her back here."

They both nodded and turned to walk out the door, but not before they chanced a look at me; both giving me a smile. I smiled in return and Demetri, Jane, and Alec disappeared through the door.

Aro looked at both me and Felix, "You two probably would like some time alone, so you may be excused. Do not leave the premises, at least not yet."

Felix bowed his head to Aro and grabbed my hand and began to pull me from the room. I tugged on his hand to stop him for a moment, he halted and stared at me with a questioning look in his eyes.

I walked to Aro and hesitantly wrapped my arms around his neck. He gasped, I was sure due to shock, but he too hesitantly wrapped his arms around me. He quickly released me and stepped back.

"Don't thank me yet, sweet Esme. I haven't helped yet, but intend to help you make things right." He placed a hand on my shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze.

I smiled, "Thank you, so much. I will owe you for the rest of my existence."

He shot me a look that clearly said no. "You owe me no such thing, go, and spend some time alone with your soul mate."

I nodded and turned to walk back to Felix. I reached him and he grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door. We walked down a hall, which turned into another hall and another. Finally, we made it to a door, which he immediately opened.

He motioned for me to enter the room and once inside, I gasped. The room was amazing, the colors and the furniture made the room look spectacular. Being someone who loved to design, I could truly appreciate the beauty that was this room.

Felix smiled and shut the door. He pulled me to the couch and we sat down, facing each other. We talked for hours about ourselves; learning everything that the other had to offer. The longer we talked, the more I loved him.

Two days had passed and we never left the room, only talked and fell more in love with each other. A knock on the door caused us to tear our eyes away from each other.

Aro walked in and smiled, "You two have been cooped up in here for days; maybe you should go for a hunt Esme. Felix, our dinner will be arriving shortly."

I turned to look at Felix and he smiled. "Aro, if it's okay, I would really like to try Esme's hand at hunting."

Aro looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding. "I figured as much. If you'd like to hunt animals, I won't stop you. After all, your mate does it, it's only appropriate that you do it too. Enjoy your hunt."

He turned and walked out of the room without another word. Felix stood up and reached for my hand. I placed my hand gently in his and he pulled me up. We walked out of the door holding hands, leaving the castle, and running into the woods on our first hunt together.

**AlicePOV**

I couldn't believe it, she went to the Volturi. She should have listened to me. I just wanted my happiness. I just wanted out of there. He wouldn't have let me leave, no, he would have tried to talk me into staying.

I knew that if I got Esme involved it would have been easier to leave, but the truth was leaving was, the hardest thing I had ever done. But I didn't regret my decision to leave. Leaving was the best thing that I could have done.

For in leaving, I found my destiny. I found my soul mate, the one person that I wanted to spend all eternity with. I knew that I would have to fix things, but I doubted that they would accept an apology.

The only way to make things right would be to go to the family and tell them the truth. I just hoped that I would also be able to help Edward. I never meant for things to turn out the way that they did.

I thought that if I helped them when it came to Edward, that somehow it would be forgiveness even if they never said they forgave me. I knew what I needed to do and now I had to tell my love what I had done and what I was about to do.

I walked into the living room of our home and he was sitting by the window with a book in his hands. He looked so peaceful sitting there reading. He raised his eyes to meet mine and opened his arms to me.

I walked over to him and climbed into his lap. He wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled into his chest. He closed the book and placed it on the table.

"What's wrong, Alice? Was it a vision? Please tell me baby." He was rubbing soothing circles on my back, and I closed my eyes and sighed.

"I did something horrible and I knew what I was doing was wrong, but I thought it was the only way." I was rambling and I knew it.

He placed his hands on my face and forced me to look at him. "What are you talking about?"

"When I left my family to come looking for you, I lied to them and I caused some horrific rifts that I doubt I could fix."

"Alice, baby it couldn't possibly be that bad. Tell me, what did you do?"

I looked into his golden eyes and took a deep unnecessary breath. "When I was still married to Jasper, before I left, I had a vision of you and I knew in my vision that you were my soul mate; so I knew that I had to find you.

I didn't think he would let me just leave, so I told Esme that if she, Edward, and I didn't leave that Edward and Bella would die. She believed me because they never bet against me. I convinced her to talk Edward into leaving with her and she did and they left together.

I left as well, but in search of you. Before I found you though, I was with Edward one day and he saw in my mind a vision that I had of Bella being with both Jasper and Carlisle and he flipped. He turned dark, pure evil and it's my fault."

I was sobbing and Garrett simply tightened his hold on me and pulled me even closer. He kept whispering words of love over and over until I was calm enough for him to talk to me.

He pulled back and looked into my eyes. "I want you to listen to me, yes what you did was wrong, but it's obvious that you feel terrible about what you did. I also know you and you have always spoken so highly of your family and how much you love and miss them. We are going to fix this, both of us."

I smiled a small sad smile. "There's more, baby. Some of the Volturi are coming for me. Esme went to Aro and he sent Demetri, Jane, and Alec to come and find me. I think it would be best if I went to Volterra and showed Aro exactly what happened and why I did what I did."

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. "I love you and where you go, I go. If you think we should go to them then let's go, but no more lies baby. From now on I want nothing but the truth."

I nodded, "I love you, Garrett and I am so sorry for lying to you. I should have told you the truth from the beginning. Do you think they could ever forgive me?"

He smiled, "You did what you thought you had to do; I am sure they could find it in them to forgive you, but it might take some time. I don't want you to worry, we are going to make things right. Let's go pack."

I stood up and pulled him up with me. We walked hand in hand up the stairs and into our bedroom. Once we packed a few items of clothing, we went downstairs and out of the front door. We climbed into Garrett's car and drove straight to the airport.

I pulled out my phone and called Aro. It only rang once before he picked up.

"Hello."

"Aro, I know that you have Demetri looking for me, but I was calling to tell you that you can have him return home; I am coming to you."

"Well, I must say that I am surprised, but I appreciate you coming here. When should I be expecting you?"

"Our flight leaves in three hours, so you should expect us tomorrow morning."

"Our flight? Who are you bringing with you?"

"His name is Garrett, he's my mate."

"Interesting. I look forward to seeing you again Alice and I really look forward to seeing inside that head of yours. See you soon."

With that he hung up and I was immediately assaulted with a vision. It was of Edward, he was planning on killing Peter and Charlotte along with Emmett and Rosalie. I gasped.

I quickly dialed his number and hoped he would answer. I was just about to hang up when he finally answered.

"What the fuck do you want, you bitch?"

"Edward, please listen to me. If you kill them you would regret it. I am begging to just stop, please. If you never do anything for me again, just do this one thing and come with me to Volterra. I promise you I will explain everything."

"And why would I fucking want to go to Volterra?"

"Please, Edward. I have to go there, but if you come with me; you'll see what I have been hiding."

"Fine, I will meet you in Volterra. You better fucking hope that what you show me is pretty fucking good because if it isn't I'm going to fucking kill you and then come back and kill all of them. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, I understand. I will meet you in Volterra. See you soon." I hung up and looked over at Garrett. He truly looked murderous. I grabbed his hand and noticed we were already at the airport.

"It'll be okay." I smiled and we got out of the car and walked into the airport to wait for our flight. Three hours later we were on the plane and getting ready to take off. By tomorrow morning we would be in Volterra and meeting with Edward.

I probably should have told him about Garrett, but then he might not have agreed to meet me. Well, I guess we would see how things went soon enough. I just wished I would have a vision that told me how Edward would handle things and what would happen with Aro, but for now I would have to wait.

**Translations:**

Comment puis-je vous aider? – How may I help you?

Je suis ici pour parler de Aro. – I am here to speak to Aro.

Comment vous appelez-vous? – What is your name?

Mon nom est Esme Cullen. – My name is Esme Cullen.

Suivez moi et je vous annoncera à Aro. – Follow me and I will announce you to Aro.

Je suis désolé de maître, mais Esme Cullen tiens à parler avec vous. – I'm sorry master, but Esme Cullen would like to speak with you.

Esme Cullen, épouse de Carlisle. S'il vous plaît, lui envoyer dans. – Esme Cullen, Carlisle's wife. Please send her in.

À quoi dois-je ce plaisir? – To what do I owe this pleasure?

**Now I do not know French, but this was the translations that the internet provided me. So if there are some mistakes, please excuse them. Thank you!**

**I wasn't going to post this chapter until after Christmas, but I decided to go ahead and post. Merry Christmas everyone!**

**So what did ya'll think? Press that little green button down there and share your thoughts in a review. Reviews equal love and love equals a very sexy Jasper standing in your bedroom in nothing but a big red bow waiting to get opened. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: It sucks, but I still only own the plot line and that's it.**

JPOV

I listened intently to any and every movement I heard outside, the only problem was that none of the movements belonged to Edward. I couldn't understand what he was doing, but I was ready for whatever his next move was. If he wanted to come up to my room, I hoped he realized that he wouldn't be walking back down.

In fact, once I got my hands on him, he wouldn't be walking anywhere. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt a warm hand touch my cheek. I looked up to see Bella staring at me with sadness in her eyes.

I immediately opened my arms to her and pulled her into my lap. She nuzzled my neck and sighed. I looked around the room, and noticed we were completely alone. I couldn't help but wonder where everyone was.

"Where did everyone go?" I asked.

Bella smiled, "I asked them all to leave us alone for a little while. Carlisle should be back in a few minutes, he said he needed to get something."

I nodded, but before I could speak Bella pressed her lips to mine in a heated kiss. I kissed her back with just as much passion. I poured all my love, want, need, and desire into that kiss, and she moaned into my mouth.

I looked up to see Carlisle walking towards up with hunger in his eyes. He wanted Bella just as much as I did in this moment. He came up behind her and attacked her neck with open mouthed kisses. She arched her back and I didn't hesitate to rip her shirt open.

I kissed and nipped every inch of her skin that I could reach. We were all caught up in a bubble of lust and desire, feeding off of one another and me projecting it all. I wrapped my arms around Bella and stood up; Carlisle never ceased his actions as we walked to the bed.

I laid her down gently and quickly removed her remaining clothing. I stripped out of my clothes and climbed into bed with her. Carlisle ripped his clothes off at vampire speed and was lying next to her faster than me.

I resumed my kisses all over her torso and breasts. I watched as Carlisle's hand came around her stomach and trailed down to the piece of heaven that was between her glorious thighs. I growled as I watched his finger slide into her pussy, and couldn't help but wish it was my finger.

He continued to pump his finger in and out at a slow pace and I couldn't take my eyes off his hand. Bella was moaning and panting heavily. I looked up at her face and her eyes were clenched closed, but she had a look of pure pleasure displayed.

I moved up to her mouth and caught her lips in a passionate kiss. I felt Carlisle shift behind her and knew he was about to prepare her, but I wanted a turn at having her there. I quickly turned her to face him and he gave me a questioning look.

I told him with my eyes that I wanted her this way and he could have her pussy for the night. He grinned and moved between her legs. He hitched her leg up over his hip and slid into her with a groan. I prepared her slowly, enjoying the feel of her, the sounds that were coming from her luscious lips.

Once she was ready, I slid into her tight hole slowly. Being with her like this was unlike anything I had ever experienced before. She was so much tighter here and I found this incredibly erotic. I began moving in sync with Carlisle, sliding in when he would slide out. Together we bought our angel to her climax and we quickly followed her.

We lay in bed for hours after we made love, just enjoying each other's company. I for one wanted to pretend that we didn't have a problem on our hands, but I knew that we had a huge problem. I just needed to take care of said problem. Once he was out of the way, we could live in peace and be happy.

All too soon our little bubble of happiness was disturbed by Peter. He walked right into our hotel room like he owned the fucking place. Bella frantically pulled at the covers to make sure none of her body was seen. Her face turned a deep shade of red, and she literally tried to hide under me and Carlisle.

Peter chuckled, "I'd love to see what you have Bella, but right now we need to come up with a plan. I am not going to just sit around and wait for him to make a move."

Before I could respond, Carlisle's phone rang. He grabbed it off the side table and looked at the screen. I could feel his curiosity and assumed that he didn't recognize the number.

CPOV

I didn't know if I wanted to laugh at Peter's comment or get up and knock his head off, but it didn't seem to bother Jasper, so I left it alone. I looked over at Bella and noticed that you couldn't see anything but her neck and head. She made sure that Peter wasn't going to be seeing any of her body.

Before Jasper or I could say anything to Peter about coming up with a plan, my phone rang. I reached over and grabbed it off the table and looked at the screen. I couldn't help but feel a little curious when I looked at the number. I had no clue who was calling me.

I put the phone to my ear, "Hello," I answered a little apprehensively.

"Hello, Carlisle."

I didn't respond because really what was I going to say. She had already called, wanting to meet with me and I refused. So, what could she be calling for now?

"Carlisle, I understand that you probably don't want to speak with me, but if you would hear me out, I think you would understand things a whole hell of a lot better. I am in Seattle, as I just got off of an airplane. May I please come to the house and speak with you and the rest of the family?"

"I'm not at home, Esme. We are in a hotel, here in Seattle. You come here and say whatever it is that you need to say, and then I want you gone. Understand?"

I couldn't believe that I was willing to listen to whatever crazy bullshit she was planning on spewing out at us, but if it would get her to back off, then I would listen.

"I'm bringing Felix with me. I hope that's alright."

"Felix?" I asked.

"From Volterra, you know, the guard?"

"What is he doing with you?" I wouldn't allow her to come here if she was planning on causing any trouble.

"I'll explain everything when we get there. What hotel are you in?"

I quickly told her the name of the hotel and the room number. She hung up and I looked at Peter with a raised eyebrow. I needed him to get out of the room so we could get dressed.

Peter grinned, "Oh, sorry. I'll let you get dressed. Did you want all of us in here when she comes?" he asked.

I nodded, and he turned and walked out of the room. Once he was gone, I stood up and began putting my clothes back on. I turned to find Bella watching me with a strange look on her face.

I sat down next to her, "Bella, sweetheart, what's wrong?" I asked, trying to understand the look on her face.

"What do you think she wants to tell us?"

"I don't know baby, but the sooner we hear her out, the sooner we can figure out what to do with Edward. Come on, get dressed. I am sure they will be here soon."

She nodded and climbed out of bed, along with Jasper and they quickly dressed. We walked into the living room and waited. We, however, didn't have to wait long for the rest of the family to join.

After a few minutes or hours, I didn't really know, there was finally a knock at the door. I walked over and opened the door and there stood Esme and Felix. I hadn't seen him in years, but I would have recognized him anywhere, since vampires never change.

They walked in and sat on the loveseat. I walked over and sat next to Bella, and before I or anyone else could say anything, Esme spoke up. To say we were all shocked would have been an understatement. I, for one, was beyond speechless.

I didn't know whether to be angry or hurt. Rose looked like she was ready to pounce, and the only thing stopping her was Emmett. He had his arms wrapped around her holding her in place.

I tried to process everything before I spoke, but Bella jumped up and pointed her finger at Esme.

"You're telling me that you helped Alice break up the family. You broke Carlisle's heart all because you listened to that bitch. I thought I knew you, but I couldn't have been more wrong about you."

Bella wiped at her eyes and walked into the bedroom and shut the door. Esme looked like she was ready to cry as well, if that were capable for us.

"I understand that you are all upset by Esme's actions in all of this, but you must understand she feels terrible for what she has done. She came to Volterra to get Aro's help."

I looked at Felix and nodded, "Look Esme, while I understand that you thought you were doing what you were supposed to do, I have to wonder why you didn't ever question Alice. Hell, why did you wait so long?"

"I spoke to Edward and the things he said to me made me start to question my actions. Then, I spoke to Alice and well I told you about the conversation between her and I; that's when I knew that I had to fix things." she said softly.

"And the first phone call to me?" I asked.

"I called you after I hung up with Alice, once we hung up; I headed to Volterra where I let Aro see everything and he agreed to help, but I'm not sure what he was planning to do."

Peter spoke up, "And where does Felix fit into all of this?"

Felix smiled, "I'm her mate; that's how I fit into all of this."

I looked at Jasper and he nodded. "It's true. The love that they feel for one another is very strong, and their bond is unbreakable. I think I better go check on Bella, her emotions are all over the place."

He stood up and walked into the bedroom and shut the door behind him. I sat there for a few moments thinking about everything, replaying it all in my mind over and over again.

"Esme, what are looking for? Forgiveness? Is that what you came here for? Bella was right, none of us know you. You are not who I thought you were either, and I'm not sure if you should ever be forgiven." Rose spoke softly then stood up and walked to the door. She didn't wait for a response or for Emmett.

She walked out the room and closed the door softly behind her. Emmett looked at Esme for a moment before he shook his head and walked out the room as well. I saw Esme's shoulders slump and her body was racked with sobs. Felix held her tightly to his body.

Bella and Jasper came out of the room holding hands and sat next to me on the couch. Esme lifted her head and stared at the three of us before she got a look of determination in her eyes.

"Bella, I am so sorry for all the pain that I have caused. I'm not here to make excuses, but we have all always listened to Alice and well I guess I listened to her one too many times. I messed up and even though I may not deserve forgiveness, I am going to do everything in my power to earn if from not only you, but you as well Carlisle, and everyone else."

Esme and Felix stood up and walked to the door, but before she could open it, I needed to have my say in things.

"Esme?" She turned and looked at me questioningly. "I appreciate you coming here and telling us the truth. Maybe in time you will be forgiven, just not right now. I wish you could have trusted me enough then to tell me what was going on, but at least you finally came forth and spoke up or else we might never have known what happened."

She nodded, "I understand. Thank you for listening to me. Take care of each other." They walked out the door and we sat there in silence.

Charlotte spoke quietly, "I think you should let her help with Edward. She may be the only one who can help."

Peter nodded his agreement and looked at Jasper and then me. Maybe letting her help wouldn't be such a bad thing; I just hoped she wasn't trying to betray us again.

Peter and Charlotte stood up and walked to the door, "We're going for a hunt. We will be back in a few hours and I hope we will be sitting down to figure everything out."

Peter was eyeing me and Jasper the whole time with a pointed look. We both nodded and then they were gone.

BPOV

I didn't know what to think. Could she be trusted now after what she did to Carlisle and the rest of the family? Maybe, I was too hard on her. I knew she was right about Alice. Everyone always listened to that bitch and look where it got us.

I felt torn between a rock and a hard place. On one hand, I wanted to thank Esme for splitting the family up because it led me to Jasper and Carlisle. But, on the other hand, she caused so much hurt.

_Stop it, you can't just blame her. Alice was the conniving bitch behind all of this. She was the one who caused this fucked up mess. Blame her._

Oh yes, I blamed her alright, but maybe I should place more blame on her and less on Esme. She seemed truly hurt by what I said. I grabbed Jasper's and Carlisle's hand and took a deep breath.

"I've been thinking about what Esme said and she's right, you know? We all have always listened to Alice without questioning her visions or her reasons behind the things she wanted us to do."

Jasper squeezed my hand, "What are you getting at, darlin?" he asked.

I smiled, "Well, I was thinking. While I'm not going to say that she should be forgiven so easily for her actions, but maybe her helping is exactly what we need."

They both stared at me for a moment thinking over what I said. I couldn't stand the suspense; I had to know what they were thinking.

"Well, what are you two thinking?" I asked.

Carlisle smiled, "I agree. I think we should let her help."

I turned to Jasper and he smiled too, "I agree. I say let her help. I mean maybe she would be able to reach Edward, even if I'd rather just rip his head off."

I leaned my head on Jasper's shoulder and closed my eyes. It seemed that no matter how much sleep I got, I was always so tired. I could feel myself falling asleep when I was lifted into one of their arms and after a few seconds I was being placed in the bed.

I curled up on my side and let sleep fully take me. I opened my eyes to find Jasper staring at me with what looked like anger and a bit of sadness in his eyes. I slowly sat up and he moved closer to me.

I reached for him and he sat next to me, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Do you remember your dream at all, Bella?" He was staring at me intently.

I thought for a moment, trying to remember my dream, but all I could remember was Jasper and Carlisle saving me. I just couldn't remember what they were saving me from.

"All I remember is that you and Carlisle saved me, but I don't know what you two saved me from. Did I say anything?"

I knew I talked in my sleep, so maybe I said something that would help me remember my dream.

"You kept screaming no over and over again. No matter how much Carlisle or I tried to calm you, it wouldn't work. The only other thing you said was Edward." He looked away from me when he said the last part.

"I don't remember my dream, but it's like I know that he was here. And before you say that's impossible, I already know that it is. I just feel like he's been here. Like he comes in the room every time I am asleep. I even felt that at the house before we left."

Carlisle walked in and he looked furious. "I think she's right, Jasper. I think he has been coming in here while she's asleep."

I gasped, and Jasper wrapped his arms around me tightly. "What do you mean you think he has been coming in here?" he spoke through clenched teeth.

He joined us on the bed, "Think about it for a moment. Why is that every time she sleeps it's the same thing. She wakes up from a nightmare, she screams no in her sleep, and she always feels like he's here. We can't smell him, so it's possible that he is sneaking in here undetected."

I could feel my body trembling. Could it be true? Could my feelings of him being in here be real? I could tell that Jasper was trying to calm me, but it wasn't working. Oh god, I knew it all along. He's been here in the room while I'm asleep.

I could feel my chest constricting, making breathing difficult. Oh, the kiss. Him being in our bed. It was all real. I felt like I couldn't get any air in my lungs. I could feel the blackness creeping up on me, threatening to pull me under.

I could feel my eyes closing and all I wanted to do was welcome the darkness, but I could feel someone shaking me, saying my name. I forced my eyes open and saw Jasper and Carlisle hovering over me. I could see their lips moving, but I couldn't make out what they were saying.

My eyes began to close again, but then everything changed. My breathing was slowly becoming normal and the tightness in my chest was loosening. I heard my name and it sounded so far away.

I opened my eyes again, and all I could see was Jasper and Carlisle. They both looked extremely concerned. I slowly sat up and looked around my room. My head was spinning, probably from the lack of oxygen.

Carlisle placed his hands on my face and looked into my eyes, "Are you okay, sweetheart?" he asked, his voice full of his concern.

I nodded. I wasn't quite sure I was ready to voice my thoughts, but I would have to tell them soon. I grabbed his hands from my face and leaned forward, resting my head on his chest.

He pulled me in his lap and I felt a wave of calm wash over me. I turned towards Jasper and grabbed his hand. My eyes closed on their own accord, but I fought sleep for fear of him returning.

The only way I would sleep ever again, was if Jasper and Carlisle promised me they would not leave me in a room alone. I couldn't handle it if he came in my room again. I was too afraid to even begin to wonder what he could be doing while he was in here. I wouldn't think of that, I couldn't.

**A/N: So what did ya'll think? Are you all wondering what my dear Darkward has been up to? I will tell, in the next chapter. You know what to do, press that green button down there and give me some love in the form of a review. Reviews equal any Cullen you want, in any way that you want. Oh exciting news, me and my bestie/beta and TwiCarol, who is way awesome, have a blog together now. Here is the link: http://jaspersnaughtygirls(dot)blogspot(dot)com/ Swing on by and check us out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, okay, I know that it has been forever since I updated. RL got in the way big time this time around. Then I got sick and it took me a while to recuperate. I'm hoping that this chapter makes up for the long wait. If you are reading A Forbidden Love, I am working on the next chapter now and I will update that story soon. **

**Thanks to my beta Cullen818 for beta'ing this chapter for me. She is amazing. **

**I own nothing. **

EPOV

I shut my phone and shoved it in my pocket. I ran to the airport and got on the first plane to Italy. I couldn't believe I was actually going to Volterra. I didn't see how any good could come of this. If Alice didn't make this trip worth my while, I would rip her fucking arms off and hide them or maybe her head.

I sat in my seat quietly waiting for the plane to finish boarding so we could take off. Once it was boarded and the announcements were made it was finally time for takeoff. I was glad, the sooner the flight began, the sooner the flight would end. I was finding it difficult to be on the plane with all these humans.

I closed my eyes and gripped the armrests with as much force as I could without snapping them. I stopped breathing and held perfectly still, humans would mistake me for sleeping, but at least they would remain safe; for now. When I got to Italy, I would have to hunt.

The burn in my throat was becoming unbearable. Finally, after what felt like days the plane began to descend, announcing our arrival. As soon as the doors opened, I dashed off the plane as quickly as I could without drawing too much attention.

I walked into the terminal and found Alice waiting for me, but what shocked me was Garrett was with her. What the fuck was he doing here? I stopped a few feet from them and kept looking between the two, waiting for one of them to say something.

When neither of them spoke, I searched their minds. Alice was blocking her thoughts from me, which pissed me off to no fucking end. She knew I hated that shit, but she did it all the fucking time. Garrett kept thinking about Alice's plan, wondering if it was going to work.

I peered further into his mind trying to see what Alice's plan was, but he wouldn't think of the actual plan. I had enough of this deafening silence so I turned to Alice and glared at her.

"What the fuck plan do you have going on in that head of yours? And why are you blocking your thoughts from me?" I asked.

"Edward, stay out of mine and Garrett's head. Here is not the place to talk. We have a hotel room; let's go there and then I will explain everything. Don't worry that pretty little head of yours, my plan will work." She spoke softly.

"So, you've seen the outcome of your plan?" I pushed.

She smiled, but didn't respond. She simply grabbed Garrett's hand and began walking towards the door. They continued to walk until they reached a blue convertible. Alice walked around to the driver's side and climbed in. She started the engine and Garrett and I climbed in as well; he in the front while I was in the back.

She revved the engine and took off lightening fast towards the hotel. We made it to their room in less than ten minutes. She parked the car and we exited the vehicle and made our way to the hotel entrance. We walked to the elevators and entered. The doors closed and it took us up to the top floor, the penthouse. I should have known.

I was becoming impatient and if I didn't get answers soon, I was going to start meddling in their heads to find out what I wanted to know. I began pacing trying to wait for Alice to tell me what she called me to Italy for, but all she did was stared at me. Garrett was sitting on the sofa calmly watching the two of us, but I could tell from the look on his face that whatever she did he was unsure of the outcome.

I finally had enough, "Alice, I have been waiting for you to tell me what you have planned, but you have yet to say anything other than stay out of your head. What the fuck did you call me here for?" I asked.

She took a deep, unnecessary breath, "Edward, you have to promise that you will listen to me before you say anything." she spoke in a low voice.

I narrowed my eyes, "Just fucking tell me and quit avoiding the inevitable." I growled out.

She sat next to Garrett and he wrapped his arms around her protectively. I had a feeling that what she had planned, I wasn't going to like, at all.

She looked me in the eyes, but I was not ready to hear the words that came out of her mouth. "My plan is to lie to Aro about what Esme said to him. I have to make him believe that everything she said was all a lie. I need your help to manipulate him into believing me."

"How can you even think you will pull this off? Aro will see right through you and then he will have you killed because you lied to him. I will not be a part of your plan. I'm going home and retrieving my Bella."

I turned to walk towards the door. _Please Edward, I need your help. _She spoke in her thoughts. I turned back to face her and shook my head, "It will never work and I will not let you take me down with you. Good luck, but you are on your own."

"Edward, I think it will work. If we both think of certain things when he touches us then it could work to our advantage." She said.

"Aro's power doesn't work like mine. He can see all the thoughts that you ever had by simply touching you. It will never work." I spoke through clenched teeth. She was starting to piss me off.

"I am telling you that this will work and I will prove it to you. Garrett knows of a vampire that can manipulate anyone in to believing or doing anything that he wants and he has agreed to help us."

I was shocked and it took me a moment to collect my thoughts, "Who is this vampire?" I asked.

"His name is Kyle and I met him a few weeks before Alice and I got together. He should be here shortly." Garrett said.

"Fine, I'll stay and meet him and then I will decide whether or not I will be involved in your plan Alice."

I walked to the chair and sat down, waiting for this vampire to get here. I turned to Garrett, "Is he coming alone or will he have company?" I wanted to be prepared for anything that could happen when Kyle got here.

"He is a nomadic vampire, he will be traveling alone. You have nothing to worry about, he isn't coming to cause any kind of trouble, he is only coming to help. He is originally from Greece, but he roamed the countries for years before he finally came to the U.S." Garrett said with a small smile.

I nodded my head and closed my eyes. I could see Garrett and Kyle meeting for the first time and when Alice finally met him. Then I was shown the meeting where the nomad was asked for his help.

I opened my eyes and turned to look out the window. Alice got up and walked to where she was standing right in front of me. She sat on the arm of the chair and looked at me.

"Edward if I didn't believe this would work, I wouldn't have called you here. I would have warned you so you could hide and I would be in hiding as well. Don't you realize that if this wasn't to work, we would both end up dead. Esme told Aro everything, I had the vision. Would you like to see?" she asked.

I nodded and immediately my head was filled with her vision of Esme going to Aro, of him believing her, of Felix and my former mother falling in love, of Demetri's outburst toward Esme, and of his chastisement.

The next vision that she showed me was of Demetri, Jane, Alec, and some of the other guard coming after the both of us. First, they caught up with me and ripped me to pieces and started the pyre before I could say two words, then they got Garrett for being Alice's mate, and finally she saw her own demise.

She showed me the vision of Aro, Marcus, and Caius believing our made up thoughts, of us leaving Volterra alive, well as alive as vampires can be, and of her and Garrett's future. A future of them getting married and traveling.

"Edward, I've seen your future, although it is hazy. Would you like to see?" She had this evil glint in her eyes and I couldn't help but smirk at her.

"Show me." I said.

I saw me pounding into Bella's tight pussy, her moaning my name. Then I saw me turning her, her riding me, and then I was shown a vision that had me adjusting myself. I was fucking Bella in her ass and she was still human. I couldn't stop the groan that slipped out of my tightly closed lips.

"That last vision that I showed you happens soon, Edward. Don't you want to fuck her?" I could hear her distaste for Bella in her voice, but I let that shit go for now.

"If you're lying to me about your visions, I will rip your fucking head off. Do you understand me?" I spoke menacingly.

_I would fucking kill her if she was lying. She lied about other visions all the time in the past. Doing anything and everything to get what she wanted. I would not be her victim anymore. She better hope she was telling the truth._

"I swear those visions are true. I didn't make them up and I'm not lying to you. Bella will be yours and from what I can tell, she will be yours again soon."

I heard the other vampire approaching the door and I turned my head in time to watch as he walked through the door and over to Garrett. The two shook hands before he turned to Alice and smiled.

"Alice, dear. You are looking as lovely as ever." He spoke with a Greek accent.

Alice stood up and walked over to him, placing a kiss on his cheek. She smiled, "And you're looking as handsome as ever. How is that you are single?" she asked.

"Pfft, you know me, fuck 'em and leave 'em is what I say." he chuckled.

He sounds like somebody that I could get along with. He turned his attention towards me and extended his hand. I stood up and made the few steps to reach his outstretched hand. We shook, but he didn't release my hand immediately.

"You doubt me, don't you Edward? Shall I make a believer out of you?" he asked with a knowing smile.

I jerked my hand out of his grasp and glared at him. "Do you even know who you are trying to manipulate? Have you ever met the Volturi? They're not exactly someone you want to fuck with. So you'll have to forgive me if I doubt you." I snapped.

"Let me explain something to you boy. I have been around for more than six hundred years and if you think you know more about the Volturi then I do, you are clearly fucking mistaken. I've done my research and I've had many run-ins with the guard, but I'm still standing here and before you even ask, Aro doesn't know about my ability." he snapped back, clearly irritated with me.

I narrowed my eyes at him, I didn't trust him and he knew I didn't. "I don't care if you've been around as long as Aro's two thousand years, I don't trust you or your ability. The only reason I'm going along with this is because I want Alice's visions of me and my Bella to become a reality, but if you get in my way, I won't hesitate to rip you apart." I bared my teeth to get my point across.

"I think if you learned more about me, you'll see that I am of no threat to you. Shall I share my story?" Kyle asked me.

I walked back to my chair and sat down, motioning with my hand for him to go ahead and tell his story. He walked over to the sofa and sat with Garrett and Alice. I just waited for him to start telling his story.

"Okay, I was born in Greece in 1387. My parents named me Ambrose, which means immortal. I was destined to become this way. I met a vampire one fateful night after I walked home the young lady I was courting; I was going to ask for her hand in marriage.

This beautiful woman came out of nowhere and smiled a sickenly sweet smile. It terrified me. I remember that night so well; it was all I thought about during the three days that I burned. I wanted to remember the woman that had done this to me, took me away from my Amara.

I was determined to find my sire and destroy her for ruining my life. I searched for decades before I finally found her, roaming the countries, only searching for her until I saw her one night, approaching a young man that had just left his ladies home.

I was enraged that she was going to do to him what she did to me. I didn't even think, I just lunged and pinned her to the ground. I sunk my teeth into her neck before she even knew what was happening, quickly removing her head. I disposed of her body properly and ran, not looking back."

He got a far off look in his eyes and I was suddenly bombarded by his memories, flashing behind my eyelids quicker than inhumanly possible. Had I been a human, I would have missed every memory that he was showing me.

I watched as he got his revenge, saw him watch his former girl grieve for him, watched as she fell in love, saw her get married, watched as he fell apart over losing her, and I got to see all of the lives that he took.

I closed myself off to his mind because I was already thirsty and watching him take all those humans, made me even thirstier. I would have to go hunting soon. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

I turned my head to face him, "What for?" I questioned.

"You're thirsty and I'm sure all my hunting adventures didn't need to be seen and for that I'm sorry. You still don't trust me, and I can accept that, but I will do everything I can to help." he spoke truthfully.

"I don't trust you, but I don't trust Alice and Garrett either. I'm warning you though, if I see in any of the Volturi's heads that death is coming, I'm gone. I will run out of there as fast as I can and leave you all behind. Got it?" I asked firmly.

I wouldn't die because of Alice and her fucked up ways. Everything that was happening and everything that happened in the past was because of her. I lost Bella because of her and I would fucking kill anyone who got in my way of getting back what belonged to me.

"Edward, your anger should be channeled somewhere else. I know that you are holding a grudge towards Alice and so many others, but you shouldn't." Garrett spoke softly.

I turned to glare at him, "Shut the fuck up. That bitch of yours has caused a whole ripple of fucked up things to happen. She is the reason I lost my Bella. She is the reason I am fucked up and having all these dark and twisted thoughts, do all the fucked up things that I am doing.

She manipulates her visions to get what she wants. I'll make good on my threat too if she's lying about that vision of me with Bella. I'll fucking kill her and you too if you get in my way. Don't fuck with me. You think she gets what she wants through manipulation, well I take what I want and if death is the way to get it, then so be it."

He didn't say anything, only stared at me. Calculating, maybe? I didn't fucking care. I was tired of waiting to get her back. It was time I took back what belonged to me, and I would have her in my arms soon.

_I would fucking kill anyone who got in my way of getting my Bella back. Watch out Jasper and Carlisle, I'm coming for her._

**Okay so I want to take this time to say thank you to TwiCarol for giving me the name for Kyle. I was talking to her and she told me about a friend of hers whose middle name is Jay Barrett, how funny would that have been to name Kyle that? Have Garrett and Barrett…LOL. Anyway she told me about a friend of hers named Kyle, so that is how I got the name. Thank you sweetie.**

**JaspersDarlins are hosting their second annual Everything is Bigger in Texas Contest. Check out the blog for more info jaspersdarlins dot blogspot dot com be sure to check it out.**

**More good news, my beta Cullen818 has put herself up for auction for the Support Stacie auction, go bid on her. More info at cullen818 dot blogspot dot com or jaspersnaughtygirls dot blogspot dot com **

**Did you know that I am writing a Peter/Bella fic? Wanna read it, well it is on fanfictionfrenzy dot com same penname. Go check it out, I will update that fic soon too.**

**Press that little green button down there and tell me what you think, your reviews are greatly appreciated and make me want to write more. **


	13. Chapter 13

**I know, its been forever since I updated. I try, I really do, but the majority of the time RL gets in the way and tends to stay in the way. I'm hoping that things have slowed down some and I can update my other stories this week too. Keep your fingers crossed for me. Thanks to my wonderful beta Cullen818 who has stuck with me even though I have absolutely no free time. I love ya!**

**I don't own anything, which sucks, a lot!**

**JPOV**

Bella finally fell asleep after hours of reassuring her that both Carlisle and I would do everything in our power to keep her safe. _It couldn't be possible, could it? _Was he getting in here undetected? The thought of him touching her made me want to retch.

I stood up and began pacing the room, waiting for Peter and Charlotte to come back. I was so lost in thought that when Carlisle spoke, it caught me off guard.

"I'm going to call Emmett and Rose to come back to the room; Peter and Charlotte should be returning soon."

I nodded and walked to the window. A few moments later Emmett and Rose were walking through the door. I walked back to the sofa where Bella was laying and lifted her into my arms. I started to place her in the bed, but thought better of it. I refused to let her out of my sight.

I sat in the chair and held her. Rose gave me a sad smile, but before she could say anything, Peter and Charlotte walked in. Emmett and Carlisle both moved to the sofa and sat down.

Charlotte perched herself on the arm of the chair that I was sitting in, stroking Bella's hair. Peter stood in the middle of the room and I knew that he had come up with a plan by the look in his eyes.

Everyone sat there quietly; the only noise in the room was Bella's breathing and her slow, steady heartbeat.

"Okay, here's the deal, you need to call Esme and Felix and get them back here so we can discuss my plan." Peter looked at me as if to say, 'what are you waiting for?'

Carlisle pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed the number. He asked them to come back to the room and they agreed. So, now we were sitting in the room, waiting for them to get back.

After what seemed like forever, they knocked on the door. Peter let them in; Esme and Felix walked in and sat in the other chair, never saying anything. The silence was going to be the death of me.

Peter sighed, "So, as I was hunting, my mind was elsewhere and I started thinking about the situation we have with Edward. I think if we spoke to him in person, we could manipulate him and get him to work with us instead of against us."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I spat.

"Look, Whitlock, I get that you are protective of Bella, but you have to admit that if you had the situation under control you never would have called me. She thinks he is coming in here as she is sleeping and I am here to tell you, that he is," he spat back.

"What?" Carlisle jumped up and I passed Bella to Charlotte before I stood up.

"What do you mean he has been in here? How the fuck do you know that?" I asked.

"The gift you claim I have," he said matter-of-factly. "I know this is hard for any of you to understand, but I didn't know it at first. When I was hunting, I all of a sudden knew that he has been visiting Bella while she sleeps."

"How do we stop him?" Carlisle asked.

"You have to understand, the Edward that we once knew is no longer there." Esme spoke quietly.

We all turned to look at her. She shook her head before continuing, "When I spoke to him, it wasn't my son. The Edward I spoke to was so different then the Edward that we all love."

Before any of us could say anything a phone began to ring. Felix reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, flipping it open. "Hello, master."

"Felix, where are you?"

"I am with Esme and the rest of the Cullen's. Aro, what's wrong?"

"My seer has informed me that I have visitors coming and they should be here within the next few hours."

"Who is coming to see you, master?" Felix questioned.

"That is why I am calling you. It seems as though I am getting a visit from Alice and Edward along with two others." Aro said.

"Who are the two others, master?"

"Felix, I do not wish for you to worry for my safety. I have Demetri here with me, I will be fine." Aro explained.

"Where are Jane and Alec? Shouldn't they be there with you?" Felix asked.

"I did not call you so you could worry, I called you because I wanted to let you know that I have decided to keep Alice here with me, but I will be releasing Edward. I just wanted to let you all know to keep an eye out for him." Aro said calmly.

"What?" Felix growled.

"I do not want Edward here and I will not be forcing him to stay or ask him to stay for that matter. He needs to be helped, but not by me. Now, Alice on the other hand will be dealt with by me. I will be delivering her punishment personally. Do you have a problem with that?" Aro snarled.

"No, master. I do not have a problem with that." Felix looked around at all of us as he spoke.

I did have a problem with that though and I was just about to speak up when Carlisle shook his head no at me. _What the fuck? Did he want Edward to come here? Did he not hear Peter say that the fucker had been coming to visit Bella while she was sleeping?_

I wasn't just going to sit there and not say anything, "I would like to speak to Aro. I held out my hand for the phone and Felix walked over to me, reluctantly placing the phone in my hand.

"Aro, this is Jasper." I said.

"Yes, Jasper. What can I do for you?" Aro asked.

"You can keep Edward there, is what you can do for me." I stated.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that. What has happened to him is not his fault and I feel that his family is the only thing that can help him, not the Volturi." Aro said.

"Well, isn't that just great. You know the son-of-a-bitch has been coming into Bella's room while she is sleeping? Did you know that? No, of course you didn't because we didn't know either. We can't smell him. What do you make of that?" I questioned.

"I don't know Jasper. I wish I had answers for you, but I don't. If I figure anything out while he is here, I will let you know. Again, I am sorry for what you and your family are going through, but I am sure that all of this can be fixed. You just have to have faith. I will be speaking with you soon. Goodbye."

He hung up before I had a chance to respond and that pissed me off. He just expected us to allow Edward to come back. _How fucked up is that? _I needed to calm down and I knew that Bella could help with that, she always did. I closed Felix's phone and tossed it to him.

I went over to Charlotte and she placed my love back in my arms. I looked at everyone for a moment before I began walking to the room. I needed some time to process everything and I needed to do that now.

"I'm going to go lay down with Bella. I need time to think." I turned and walked into the room, closing the door behind us. I climbed into the bed and gently laid her down under the covers. I pulled her close to me and held her, thinking of everything that has happened since Edward came back into our lives.

I felt sick thinking of him being in here while she was sleeping. _What if the kiss that Bella swore was real really was real? _I felt the growl bubble up in my chest, but I clenched my teeth in hopes of not waking her up. She needed her rest and I was going to make sure that she got it.

After lying with her for a few minutes, the door opened slowly to reveal Carlisle. He smiled, "They all left, saying they'd be back later." He came over to the bed and climbed in behind Bella, wrapping an arm around her.

"He has been here, Carlisle. He was in our house. In our bed. He fucking kissed her," I could feel my anger building. "I'm going to fucking kill him."

"Jasper, you need to calm down before you wake up Bella. I know you're angry because I'm angry too, but you need to relax. We don't need her to wake up hearing you talk about this. She doesn't need to know that he has really been here." Carlisle said.

"You want us to keep this from her?" I asked.

"Just for now. She is dealing with so much, Jasper," Carlisle said. "How much more can we add to her plate?"

"You can't keep this from her. If she finds out, she will be angry that we didn't tell her. I am going to tell her when she wakes up. She has a right to know."

I had made up my mind, I was telling her as soon as she woke up. I would not let her think she was imagining him or dreaming that he was paying her visits. No, she needed to know that he really was coming here and that I would protect her.

"I am not going to let you tell her. She doesn't need to know. She can't do anything about him coming here. So why tell her?" Carlisle asked, his anger crashing into me causing me to shake.

"You're not going to let me?" I all but snarled. "You can't fucking stop me. I'm telling her whether you like it or not," I let go of Bella and climbed out of bed. "You may think she doesn't need to know, but you're wrong. You would want to know, so don't act like telling her is the wrong thing to do."

I was trying to keep my anger in check, but he was just pissing me off. _How could he think that we should keep this from her? What the fuck was he thinking? _

He removed his arm from Bella and climbed out of bed as well, facing me. He narrowed his eyes at me, "I would want to know, but the difference is she is a human and there is only so much one person can take. You need to remember that."

It was my turn to narrow my eyes, "Oh, believe me, I never forget that she is human. She is everything to me and I will not lie to her. I.."

He cut me off, "You think telling her is the right thing to, but you are wrong and I will stop you from telling her."

I moved with vampire speed to stand directly in front of him. Our faces inches apart, "I'd like to see you try to stop me. I will wake her up now and fucking tell her." I spat.

"You will not fucking tell her anything." He spat back.

Before I could respond Bella sat up in the bed and rubbed her eyes, turning her focus to us. "What is all the yelling about?" She asked sleepily.

I moved to the bed and sat next to her, "I'm sorry darlin, did we wake you?"

She nodded, "It's okay though, I should probably eat something. What were you two arguing about?"

"Nothing for you to worry yourself about sweetheart." Carlisle answered.

I turned to glare at him and then looked back to Bella. She looked between me and Carlisle and she knew something was going on, she just didn't know what. Her curiosity spiked as she continued to watch us and then she opened her mouth and said the one thing I was hoping she would.

"I don't know what you were arguing about, but I want you to tell me now. Jasper, what's going on?"

I looked at her for a moment before grabbing her hands in mine. "Bella, I want you to listen to me, okay?"

"Of course Jasper. Now, please tell me what's going on." She pleaded.

"Bella, Jasper and I were only disagreeing on something. It is nothing for you to concern yourself with. Don't worry so much. Why don't we go and get you something to eat?" Carlisle walked to the bed and held his hand out for her to take.

I was relieved when she shook her head no. "I want to know what is going on first, Carlisle. Why don't you want to tell me?"

"Because you are already dealing with too much. You can only handle so much and I won't add any more to it. I will deal with things. Please just drop this for now. I'm begging you." He begged her with not only his words, but his eyes.

"No, she has a right to know what is going on," I refused to allow him to keep this from her. "Bella, Edward really has been coming to you while you've been sleeping." I blurted it out before Carlisle could stop me.

The anger pouring from him was directed at me and his emotions were not helping mine. I was already furious that he wanted to keep this from Bella. Why couldn't he just accept the fact the she needed to know?

**BPOV **

I took a deep breath and tried to process what Jasper had just said to me. The tears started sliding down my cheeks and before I knew it I was wrapped in Carlisle's arms. I pushed against his chest; he didn't want to tell me. He released me and took a step back.

He looked at me for a moment, confusion clear on his face. "You didn't want to tell me. Why?" I asked.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't want you to know because all that happened by you finding out, was that you got hurt. I never wanted you to get hurt. I only wanted to protect you." Carlisle said.

"You can't protect me, don't you get that? He is coming in here while I'm sleeping and you two are in the next room and were completely clueless. How are you supposed to protect me from that?" I asked.

Jasper and Carlisle looked at me, neither saying anything, but the realization of what I said was clear on their faces. How could they protect me when Edward was coming in unnoticed? I might as well be on my own, fending for myself.

I felt like I was going to be sick. I had to get out of there before I emptied the contents of my stomach. I pushed past Jasper and Carlisle, I needed some fresh air.

I opened the door of the bedroom and made my way to the door that would be my escape. I pulled the door open and made my way down the hall, not exactly sure where I was going. I knew that one of them or perhaps both of them were following me, but I wasn't about to stop.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Let me know in a review. JDK**


	14. Chapter 14

**I am so sorry that it has been nearly two months since this story was updated. I know, I totally suck. RL is making it nearly impossible for me to get any writing done, but I am writing every chance that I get. It's just taking longer to finish a chapter than usual. I'll update again as soon as RL allows it.**

**Many thanks to my beta Cullen818 and JaspersIzzy. You both help me more than you realize. I love you both lots. I own nothing but the storyline. Enjoy!**

**BPOV**

I just had to stay awake. If I stayed awake then he couldn't come in my room, right? _Yeah, keep telling yourself that, it might just help. _It didn't help though; in fact my thoughts were only making things worse. I knew it; I knew all along that he was coming to me while I was sleeping. I would wake up and feel his presence in my room.

What could he have done to me while I was sleeping? The kiss had to have been real; would he have gone further than a kiss? _No, he wouldn't do that. _I know him better than to think that of him. _No, you knew the old Edward. This Edward is different and there is no telling what he is capable of. _

I just had to find a way to shut my thoughts up before they made me go insane. Maybe I was already insane. That would explain everything because Edward would never want to hurt me, not like this. _He is not the same Edward. When are you going to listen to me?_

I looked around the room and noticed that Carlisle was watching me intently. I couldn't help but wonder where Jasper could be.

"Where did Jasper go?" I asked.

"He went to get you something to eat. What are you over there thinking so hard about?" Carlisle asked.

"Everything, but I wish my thoughts would be quiet for a little while. I just need a break before I go crazy. What if I go crazy? Will you and Jasper still love me?" I asked, a sob threatening to come out.

Carlisle was suddenly sitting next to me, wrapping me in his arms. "Bella, you are not going crazy and even if you were; Jasper and I would never stop loving you. We would never leave your side. You're stuck with us forever," he said, trying to reassure me.

I wish that would have helped, but it didn't. Jasper came walking in the room with a bag of food. He sat the food on the table and made his way over to the bed with me and Carlisle.

"Darlin, I promise that you are not going crazy. Carlisle was right; you're stuck with us forever, no matter what. I know you are worried about Edward coming in here, but it won't happen again," Jasper told me.

"Don't make me promises Jasper that you won't be able to keep. Tell me, how is he getting in here when I am surrounded by vampires?" I demanded, pushing away from Carlisle.

"He no longer has a scent," Carlisle said. "We don't know why, but we will figure out a way to stop him."

I shook my head, "You can't stop him, no one can. He is coming for me and he is going to get me and there isn't a fucking thing any of you can do about it," I yelled. "You haven't stopped him any other times, why should I believe that you would stop him the next time he is here?"

I got off the bed and walked out of the room. _Maybe they knew all along and they just don't care about me anymore. Maybe they are even in the room while Edward is doing whatever the fuck he wants to do to me. _

No, I wouldn't think that way. I couldn't. _It would make perfect sense if they were allowing him to pay you visits while you slept. How does a vampire suddenly lose his smell? It was not possible. _Oh god, they wouldn't do that to me, would they?

"Bella, stop it. Listen to me," Jasper said from behind me. "I will be by your side every time you are sleeping, he won't be able to get to you again."

I spun around to face him, "And I am supposed to trust that? He has been coming in my fucking room Jasper. Do you get that? Do you even know what he has been doing to me?"

I dropped to my knees, I felt like I was going to be sick. The room began to spin; the blackness was creeping up on me. I was afraid to let it take me. I tried to fight it in fear of Edward coming back, but it was a futile attempt. The last thing I remember before the blackness fully took me was Jasper lifting me in his arms, yelling something at Carlisle.

**EPOV**

Tonight was the night when I would finally show Bella that she belonged with me. I would tell her that I was okay with her sleeping with my brother and father as long as she didn't do it anymore. I would fucking tell her anything as long as it got me in her pants. I knew I needed to hunt before I was alone with my girl and her luscious scent, but I was tired of waiting. It had been far too long since I last saw her.

I ran through the forest as fast as I could until I was finally able to reach the back side of the hotel that my Bella was in. I slowed my pace and came to a complete stop when her window came in sight. I listened for a moment and a small smile came over my face when I heard that she was alone in her room.

Here was my chance to take back what belonged to me and I was no longer waiting. I quickly and quietly scaled the wall and when I got to Bella's window, I opened it slowly as to not make any sounds. Once the window was open, I climbed in and walked over to her sitting in the bed.

She hadn't even noticed my presence until I sat on the edge of the bed. She turned ever so slowly and when she saw me, her eyes were wide with fear. I smirked and quickly placed my hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming. If she alerted Jasper and Carlisle to my presence, my time with her would be over.

"Now, do yourself a favor and be quiet," I whispered. "I'm going to take my hand off your mouth, but if you scream or call for them, well let's just say that you wouldn't like the results of my actions."

She nodded and I removed my hand from her mouth. I stood up and walked to the door, locking it. Then I picked up the dresser and placed it in front the door. I knew it wouldn't keep them out, but at least it would give me a chance to get out, if need be.

I walked back over to the bed and sat in front of Bella; I wanted her to look at me and see what she did to me by falling for my father and my brother. She nearly destroyed me; she was supposed to wait for me to come back to her, but instead she went behind my back and fucked other members of my family. That really pissed me off.

I tried to contain the anger, but it seeped out in my voice just a bit. "Bella, I want you to come back to me," I paused for a moment. "I can forgive you for fucking Carlisle and Jasper, but if you ever touch them again; well, I wouldn't be so forgiving."

"I'm not coming back to you, Edward. You left me, remember? And now, you want me back and I'm just supposed to leave Jasper and Carlisle for you? Are you fucking kidding me? Get out of my room and don't ever come back," she sneered.

I leaned forward, almost touching her and while I was looking in her eyes, my voice was dripping with venom. "If you think I'm just going to walk away again and let you climb back in bed with them, well than you don't really know me. I came to take what belongs to me, it's up to you on whether you come willingly or I force you."

She tried to back away from me, but all I could think about was touching her again. It had been so long since I felt her warm skin against mine. I reached my hand up and stroked her cheek and when she jerked away from me, well that pissed me right the fuck off. I grabbed her by her arm, forcefully pulling her to me. I could feel her breath on my face and I relished in the fact that she was so close to me.

"Don't you ever jerk away from me again. I told you, you belong to me and I will have you; with or without your cooperation, it's totally up to you."

The tears began to pool in her eyes when my words sunk in. She understood what I was talking about and the look in her eyes told me that she knew I was being serious. I was tired of playing their fucking game. It was time to call an end to their bullshit and get on with my life, which included Bella.

"I've missed you, Bella. I want to feel your lips against mine. I want to feel your skin under my fingers. I want to touch every inch of your body and I want to feel you from the inside, with my finger, tongue, and cock. Let me feel you, love."

I leaned forward just enough to close the small space between us and pressed my lips to her cheek and that only lasted a second before Jasper and Carlisle were coming through the door, looking extremely pissed.

I grabbed Bella and spun around to face my former family. I wondered how far they would go, knowing that I could hurt this human before they had a chance to move. Carlisle shook his head at Jasper, and I read in their thoughts that they both wanted to come after me.

The only thing that stopped them was the look on Bella's face. It was the main thought in both Jasper and Carlisle's minds. They were both wondering how they were going to get Bella away from me without harming her. I had to laugh because hurting her was something I would never do. Now, them on the other hand, well if they got in my way, they would feel some pain.

**JPOV**

When Bella dropped to the ground, I felt like someone punched me. She didn't think she could trust me or Carlisle. That thought alone hurt and I needed to find a way to show her that we could be trusted. If I could just catch Edward in the act and put an end to this shit, she would see that we loved her and would never let anything hurt her.

But how? That was the fucking question that I didn't have an answer to. I scooped Bella up in my arms, screaming at Carlisle.

"Carlisle, she fainted, again." I yelled.

He came in the room and shook his head. "It's my fault. If I could just get Edward out of the picture, than I might be able to fix things. She's worried about going crazy, about whether we would love her if she did lose her mind."

Bella was worse off than I thought. I would have never thought that she could possibly lose her mind from the shit that Edward was pulling. I walked into the room with Bella cradled against my chest, sitting down on the bed.

I never released her, I held her the whole time. She began stirring after about three hours and I was relieved to see her beautiful brown eyes again. She looked at me for a moment before she slid out of my lap. I tried to keep the hurt from showing on my face, but I knew I failed when a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I want to be alone," she whispered without looking at me.

"Bella please," I begged. "How can I protect you if you want to be alone?"

She turned to look at me and I could feel the anger rolling off of her. "Protect me? Is that what you are going to call it?" she yelled. "You and Carlisle can't protect me from Edward. Now, get out. I want to be alone."

She didn't wait for me to respond. She simply turned away from me again, lying down. I sighed and Carlisle motioned for us to leave the room. I reluctantly walked out of the room, closing the door behind me. All I could do was stand there, looking at the door for the longest time.

Carlisle was sitting on the arm of the chair watching me intently. His emotions were everywhere and it was making me nauseous. I had to show her that I was capable of keeping her safe and I sure as hell wasn't going to do that standing outside our bedroom door. I had to go back in there and show her that I could and I would do what I said.

I took a step towards the door and reached for the knob. Carlisle was next to me instantly, but when I turned the handle, it was locked. Well, I was a vampire so a locked door wasn't going to stop me. I pushed and the door opened a little, but something was blocking it. I shoved one more time and the door came open, but I was met with a sight that terrified me and filled me with more anger than I had ever felt before.

There in our room was Edward and he was holding Bella against his chest. Bella's emotions were of fear and anxiety. It was Edward's emotions that caught me off guard though, he was feeling extreme happiness and a little smug. Now, what the fuck was that all about?

I didn't have time to analyze his feelings though. I needed to get my girl away from that monster so I could rip him apart. I just had to figure out how I was going to do that without Bella getting hurt.

**Leave me a review and let me know your thoughts. I'll update as soon as possible. Sorry for the cliffie, but I had to end this chapter this way because the next chapter will be nothing but drama. Love, Kathy**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay so this chapter took a little bit longer than I expected, but I finally finished it. I hope you like this chapter. A huge thanks to my bestie and beta, Cullen818. She is my rock in life and I honestly don't know what I would do without her. I love you bunches, bestie :)**

**I own absolutely nothing, but the storyline. Enjoy!**

**EPOV**

Things were about to get interesting. I was searching Carlisle and Jasper's minds for what they were planning. Dear ole dad was only thinking about Bella's safety, but Jasper was thinking of ways to get to me without harming the human. I had to wonder if he really thought he stood a chance against me.

"What's wrong Jasper? I thought you were a fighter," I paused, pulling Bella closer to my chest. "Aren't you going to save the human? Are you going to stop me? Kill me?" I taunted.

"Edward, let Bella go. You don't want to hurt her," Carlisle said. "Just let her go and then leave."

I chuckled, "Are you serious?" I asked. "Do you really think that I am just going to let her go again so she can run into your arms and then you two can fuck her yet again? I have heard the sounds of the three of you fucking far too many times. I am not interested in hearing it again," I sneered.

Jasper growled, "What the fuck are you doing listening to us anyway? You sick bastard."

I grinned, "You and Carlisle are fucking what belongs to me. Now, it is time for you two to listen as she screams out my name."

"Edward, stop it," Bella screamed. "Just let me go and leave," she sobbed.

I rolled my eyes, "I let you go once and you couldn't wait to run to Jasper and spread your legs. And if fucking my brother wasn't enough, you had to give that sweet pussy of yours to my father. It's only fair that I get my turn."

"You will not speak of her that way," Jasper yelled.

"And what are you going to do to me, Jasper?" I questioned. "Are you going to shut me up? How are you going to stop me? You are too fucking weak and pathetic to stop me," I spat.

Before he could say anything though, I tilted my head towards the front. I could hear Emmett, Peter, Rosalie, and Charlotte coming. _Now the fun could begin. _

All four came barreling in the room glaring at me. I pulled Bella closer to me, inhaling her luscious scent. The venom pooled in my mouth and I could tell from the look on Jasper's face that he knew I was struggling with her scent.

_Don't you fucking her hurt, she's my life. _Jasper thought. I wondered if he really thought that I would actually do anything for him. If anything I would do something just to piss him off further. I needed to taunt him further so my plan would work.

"Come on Jasper, don't you want to save Bella?" I asked. "Maybe if I do this," I paused and yanked her head to the side exposing her neck to me. I moved my lips to her pulsing vein, calling to me. I opened my mouth, but before I could bite down Jasper lunged.

I shoved Bella toward him and he wasn't able to react quick enough to catch her. She slammed into him and I heard something crack. _Ooh, I wonder how many bones that broke. _She crumbled to the floor with a scream.

Jasper was so full of anger that he was still coming after me while Carlisle was rushing over to check on Bella. I flung Jasper away from me before he was able to get his hands on me, which caused Emmett to come towards me. _Oh this is so much fun._

Peter decided to take this moment to attack me too. I threw Peter into Emmett causing Rose to snarl at me. Charlotte dropped into a crouch, ready to protect her mate.

I growled and dropped into a crouch too. "Let's see what you got ladies." I beckoned them to come towards me with my finger and Rose wasted no time. She charged me, but I caught her by the throat. Carlisle was still hovering over Bella and his thoughts told me that her left arm was broken and the break was pretty severe. He was hoping that a cast could fix it and if not she would need to have surgery.

"As much fun as I am having right now, I really have to go. Maybe we could do this again soon," I shoved Rose away from me and eyed Charlotte. I could see Jasper, Peter, and Emmett all in a crouch ready to attack. I watched them all as I took the three steps that separated Bella and I, closing the gap between us.

I growled at Carlisle; I didn't want to fight him, but I would get what I wanted. I snatched Bella out from under him and stood up with her. I held her close to me and made my way to the window, pulling it open, I jumped out. Bella screamed the whole way down. Once I hit the ground, I took off running into the trees, with Jasper and Carlisle hot on my heels. I could hear the others running after us too. _But not for long._

I ran faster than I had ever run before. I finally had Bella and now she would be mine. I would make her see that we belonged together. She would see just how much I loved her. I would need to stop as soon as possible so I could get her arm braced. She would be angry with me for causing her arm to get break, but she would forgive me.

She had to. She was mine and she would never see Jasper or Carlisle ever again. I would make sure of that. She loved me. I couldn't hear them following us anymore, so I slowed my pace just a little. Bella had been screaming and kicking since I jumped out the window.

I came to an abrupt stop and placed her on her feet, holding her by the arms. "Bella, stop all that fucking screaming. You are mine, understand? We belong together. You love me, not them. Now shut the fuck up," I growled.

She really had a way of pissing me off. Her eyes were wide and she was trembling, I could smell the fear in her blood and I had to swallow the venom that was threatening to pool out of my mouth. Her blood smelled even sweeter to me when fear was coursing through her veins.

The tears were pouring down her face; I reached up with my hands and wiped the tears away with my thumbs. She jerked away from me and I growled. She was going to have to learn that pissing me off was not something she should want to do.

"Bella, don't piss me off, that's not something you really want to do. Now, let me look at your arm," she stood still while I looked at her arm and for that I was grateful. I didn't want to cause her anymore pain. "I need to get your arm in a cast so it can begin to heal."

"It wouldn't be broken if you hadn't shoved me into Jasper. This all your fault," she spat at me.

I narrowed my eyes, "If they had left us alone none of this would have happened. This is Jasper and Carlisle's fault, not mine. They took you away from me. I…"

"No," she interrupted. "You left. You didn't want me anymore, remember? So don't you dare stand there and act like you are innocent in all this because you're not. You did this. You. Nobody else."

I smiled, "Oh my sweet, sweet Bella. You want so badly to blame me for everything that has happened, but if you had just kept your legs closed and waited for me to come back none of this would have happened. You see, I want to blame Jasper and Carlisle, but you're to blame too," I said, calmly.

She shook her head at me, "No, you can blame me and you can blame Jasper and Carlisle, but you know that it was you that did this. You caused this to happen. You pushed me into the arms of both Jasper and Carlisle. So, don't you stand there and place the blame on anyone but yourself," she yelled.

I bared my teeth and that shut her up quickly. I would have to put her in her place. She was going to have to learn to obey me and not speak out of turn. The sooner she learned this, the better off she would be. I didn't want to do anything to scare her or cause her to hate me, but if she didn't watch her mouth when speaking to me I would put the fear of God in her.

**CPOV**

Oh God, he took her and we couldn't catch him. He was always the fastest and now he seemed even faster. We had to get her back. We just had. We ran as fast as we could, but it was no use. We couldn't even see him. He was too far ahead of us. Jasper was emitting the pain and anger that he was feeling and I was sure he had no idea that he was doing it. I stopped, I didn't want to, but I knew we would never catch him.

Rose was sobbing, so Emmett pulled her into his arms, whispering that we would get Bella back. I knew that he believed we would get her back and I had to believe it too, but I knew that we would never get her back without help. I quickly pulled my phone out of my pocket, dialing the number that would hopefully help us get Bella back.

"Aro, we need your help now. I need for you to have Renata look for Edward and Bella. Please you have to find her. We have to get her back," I pleaded with him.

"Carlisle," Aro said, the worry was clear in his voice. "You must calm down my friend. Tell me what has happened."

"I don't have time for that Aro. I need Renata to find them and I need her to find them now," I told him. I didn't have to time to recap what happened in the last fifteen minutes. That would be wasting precious time that we could be using to find Bella. The sooner we got her back, the better. I just hoped we got to her before he hurt her.

The thought of him hurting her made me sick. Jasper was on the ground on his knees looking in the direction that Edward went. Peter was pacing while Charlotte looked at him with worry in her eyes. Emmett was still holding Rose in his arms trying to reassure her.

"Carlisle, did you hear me?" Aro asked.

"What did you say?" I questioned.

"I said that I am on my way with Renata, Jane, Alec, Felix, and Demetri. When I get there I want to know what happened. We will be there by tomorrow. And don't worry my friend, we will find her. Renata has never failed me and she wouldn't want to start now."

Aro hung up before I could respond. I walked over to Jasper and knelt down in front of him. His eyes look so full of hurt and rage that I had to stop myself from flinching back.

"Jasper, Aro and his guard are on their way here. They are going to help us find Bella."

His head snapped in my direction when I said her name and his mouth fell open, only for him to release a wail so full of agony that I responded immediately by wrapping him in my arms. I knew what he was feeling because I too want to scream from the pain that I was feeling. I held him close to me and he just continued to scream and yell out her name. I don't know how long this went on, but when he finally stopped, he moved away from me, standing up.

Without speaking, Jasper began to walk away in the direction that Edward had taken Bella.

"Jasper, where are you going?" Peter asked.

"I have to go," he whispered.

"Go where?" I asked, but he didn't answer. He simply kept walking, never turning to look at us. I began to follow him, but Peter grabbed my arm and shook his head.

I looked at him and he simply said, "He needs time."

I couldn't help but wonder just where he was going to go. I only hoped that he would be here when Aro showed up with his guard. Emmett must have known what I was thinking because he suddenly looked at me, his voice full of sadness and anger.

"What are we going to do if Aro's guard doesn't help? How will we get Bella back? We're going to get her back, right?" he asked.

The only problem was that I didn't have any answers for him. All I could do was stare back at him with nothing to say. After all, what would I tell him? He didn't want to hear that I wasn't sure or that I didn't have any answers. Rose turned to look at me, clearly wondering why I hadn't answered. I gave them a small smile and began walking back to the hotel with all the what if's running through my head.

_What if Renata couldn't see them? What if Demetri couldn't track them? What if he hurt her? What if we never saw her again?_

The last what if made me stop and fall to the ground, my body wracked with sobs. I couldn't live without her; I simply didn't know how to go on without Bella.

**So what did you think? Let me know in a review. I'll be updating my other stories soon. **


	16. Chapter 16

**I would like to take a moment to apologize for being a total fail at updating. I'm truly sorry, I am. RL is making writing very difficult for me. I am really hoping that I will be able to get another chapter out to you sooner than this last one. I promise all my readers that you will not have to wait two months before I update again (or was it longer?) **

**A huge thanks to my beta Cullen818 for not only beta'ing this chapter for me, but for sticking with me while I battle my non-writing phase and migraines. She is the best friend that I could ever ask for. **

**I own nothing, but the storyline. **

JPOV

I felt lost and worse, I felt sick. He took her from me and I couldn't even stop him. _I'm so weak. _How was I going to get her back? I had to get her back. I couldn't live without her. I hadn't quit walking since I left yesterday. I didn't even know where I was going or what I was going to do once I got there, but I just couldn't stay.

Their emotions were too much. I could feel them crashing into me and it was only making what I was feeling that much stronger. I needed to clear my head and come up with a plan. I had to figure out a way to get her back. _Oh God, Bella. _Every time I thought her name it felt like someone was stabbing me with a knife, right through the heart.

I shook my head trying to get rid of the images of Bella that were haunting me. The look on her face when I walked in the room and he had her; that look will be forever embedded into my memory. I had felt so helpless; everything happened so quickly. One minute she was in the room and the next she was screaming as he jumped out the window with her.

I took a moment to look around so I would know where I was. I ended up in a town, right in the middle of it from the looks of things. It was dark out and I could still smell them. _Why would he come here?_ Bella's scent wasn't strong so I knew they were no longer here, he just passed through with her.

I kept walking and the further I walked through the town the more my throat burned. I knew that I needed to feed, but I didn't want to stop my search. I wanted to keep looking for her; I refused to give up. The scent of this human was so strong and then I heard her heartbeat. She was close and just what I needed to go on.

The blood of a human would make me stronger. She would forgive me if I told her that I only did it to help in my search to find her. She would understand, right? She would have to, I hoped. I began stalking my prey and just as I got within a few feet of her the brunette turned around and looked at me with fear in her eyes.

I replaced her fear with lust and she relaxed right in front of me. I smiled and walked towards her. I coaxed her into an alley with me and before I could stop myself, I had her pinned up against the wall. My throat was on fire and it was the blood of this girl that would stop the burn.

I could smell her arousal, and as I took in the scent of the girl, Bella flashed through my mind. I shook my head to dispel the thoughts of her and slowly moved my face to her neck. I licked her vein and sucked it between my lips. She let out a breathy moan and I chose that moment to sink my teeth into her neck.

She screamed out in pain and I covered her mouth with my hand; silencing her cries. I continued drinking her blood, relishing in the warmth sliding down my throat. After I drained her, I lifted her into my arms and carried her away from the town; careful not to get caught.

I stopped in the next town at the hospital and placed her close to the emergency room doors thinking someone would find her soon enough. They could figure out who she was and deal with her death on their own. I walked away, heading for the woods.

Once I was hidden by the trees, I began running. I was running faster than I had in a long time; ever since I got off the human diet. I picked up Edward and Bella's scent once again and followed their trail. I would get her back and I would kill Edward in the process.

I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket, but I chose to ignore it. I didn't want to talk to anybody right now, the only problem, whoever was calling didn't stop after one time. No, they continued to call until I couldn't take it anymore; snatching the phone out of my pocket.

"Hello," I growled.

"Jasper, so help me, if you drink from a human I will personally kick your ass," Charlotte said.

"Char, I don't have time for this. I have to find Bella; I have to get her back."

"Jasper, I want you to be honest with me, did you already drink from a human?" Char asked.

Hearing her ask me made the guilt creep in and I came to a stop. I couldn't answer her; I couldn't tell her what I did. I remained silent and that was answer enough for her.

"Fuck! I want you to turn your ass around and come home. Do you hear me Jasper Whitlock? Don't you make me come find you, because I will."

"I'm not coming home, not until I have Bella. I'm sorry for hunting a human, but I need all the strength I can gain," I explained.

"Let us help you," she pleaded. "If all of us search for them we may have a better chance of finding Bella."

"I don't have time to wait for you to catch up with me. I have to keep searching for her, if I stop, that gives him more time to get away from me. I can't let that happen. I'm sorry."

I hung up before she could respond because I could hear Peter in the background and he was pissed. I didn't have time to worry about them right now; I needed to focus on getting Bella back.

I shoved my phone back in my pocket and began running after her scent again. I refused to give up; I had to have her back in my arms. I wouldn't make it without her. I pushed my legs as fast as they would carry me all the while hoping I would catch up with them soon.

EPOV

I ran for what seemed like forever when we finally came upon this old cottage nestled in the woods. _This is perfect! _I carried Bella up the steps and after breaking the door knob, we were inside. I walked us into the kitchen and sat her down on the counter. I knew we wouldn't be able to stay here long because I was sure the owner would return soon.

"Don't move," I barked. "I'm going to see if I can find something to wrap your arm in."

I walked out of the kitchen and down the hall. I went into the bathroom and found a few towels that I could tie into a sling and made my way back to the kitchen. Bella was still sitting on the counter, but I noticed that the light was on now.

"Don't like the dark?" I asked as I placed her arm in the makeshift sling. It would have to do for now because I sure as hell couldn't bring her to a hospital. She would fucking tell everyone there that I kidnapped her and that would only slow me down, plus I would have to kill a lot of innocent people, not that I minded, but really, I just wasn't in the mood for her shit.

"Edward, you have to let me go. I know that you can tell that I don't want to be here, so why are you doing this?"

"I already told you, you belong to me, not Jasper or Carlisle. When are you going to accept that?" I questioned, trying to control my anger.

"The way I see it is that Alice didn't want you anymore and you didn't want to be alone so you thought you could come back and we would just be happy again. What you failed to realize was that I wasn't going to be sitting around waiting for you to return to me."

"What you fail to realize, love, was that you were supposed to wait for me. You weren't supposed to go off and fuck my brother or my father. You weren't supposed to stop loving me and you weren't supposed to turn into a slut," I spat.

The tears immediately began falling from her eyes and I honestly didn't care. I was beyond pissed at the moment and she was making me say things that I normally wouldn't.

"A slut? You think I'm a slut?" Bella demanded.

"Yes, I think you're a slut. That's what happens when you fuck two people at the same time Bella, it makes you a slut. I wonder what Charlie would think about your behavior?"

"Don't you dare bring my father into this; you are just pissed because I didn't save myself for you. What Jasper, Carlisle and I have is beautiful and it does not make me a slut. You fucking left me for Alice, so…"

"Shut the fuck up," I yelled. "I am sick of you throwing my actions in my face. So fucking what that I left you. I came back, that is what matters. That is the only thing you should be worried about."

"What I worry about is when I will be back in Jasper and Carlisle's arms, not that you came back. They will come find me and when they do, I hope they destroy you and I hope they do it slowly."

Before I could stop myself, I slapped her across the face. The bitch had it coming. I didn't hit her as hard as I could because that would have killed her, but I hit her hard enough to put a lovely handprint on her cheek.

"Say something about Jasper and Carlisle again and I'll shut you up for good." I walked away from her and went to sit in the living room. She was sobbing and holding the cheek that I just slapped and I couldn't give a flying fuck whether I hurt her or not.

I sat there, lost in thought and began planning ways to get rid of Jasper and Carlisle permanently. I knew that they would be coming, but I didn't know how close they were. I needed to get my anger under control so I could get Bella and myself out of here. I didn't want to hit her, but I didn't regret doing it. She truly needed to learn her place as well as how she shouldn't talk to me.

Throwing Jasper and Carlisle in my face was one of the things that she was not going to do. I wouldn't put up with her bullshit. I began pacing back and forth in the living room trying to figure out what I was going to do with her. I should have known that she wouldn't make things easy for me.

Maybe I should call Alice and ask her what she had seen for my future with Bella. _But what if she told me I didn't have a future with Bella?_ No, she wouldn't tell me that, she had to tell me that I had a future with her. She was my soul mate, she had to be. I refused to live without her. I wasn't going to just hand her over to Jasper and Carlisle. They didn't deserve her, I did. She was mine.

I didn't even notice that Bella had gotten off the cabinet or walked out of the kitchen until she was reaching the door. I was in front of her before she could even blink. She jumped which caused her to trip over her own feet and fall. I didn't even bother trying to catch her; she shouldn't have been trying to leave me.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked, venom flooding my mouth. I could smell her fear yet again and all I wanted to do was sink my teeth into her neck. I wanted to drain her, I wanted to claim her, but most of all I wanted to fuck her. I reached down and pulled her up; holding her against my chest.

"Bella, how many times do I have to tell you that you are mine?" I ran my nose along her neck, inhaling her mouthwatering scent. I began placing kisses along her jaw and as much as she may have wanted to fight me, she didn't. I shoved her against the door and pulled her legs around my waist.

Grinding my erection into her warm center made a low growl form in my chest. I held onto her as I walked her to the couch, laying her down. I held my weight off her as I continued to kiss her neck. I could smell the tears sliding down her cheeks, but she hadn't told me to stop yet, I began to wonder why.

"Bella, tell me you want me. Tell me how much you love me." I knew I sounded like I was begging, but I needed to hear her say she loved me. I needed to hear that she wanted me.

"Edward, don't do this, please," she cried. "I won't say the things you want me to because they would all be lies. Get off of me, please," she pleaded.

I looked up into her eyes and I could see that she truly didn't want me. It felt like someone stabbed me in the chest. It felt like someone ripped my heart out. Who would have thought that an insignificant human could ever cause a vampire so much pain?

Before I had a chance to respond, Jasper came bursting through the front door. I whipped my head around to look at him. He was standing in a crouch, baring his teeth.

"Get the fuck off of her," he spat.

I jumped off her and dropped into a crouch. "You sure you really want to do this? You're never going to defeat me."

**I would like to say that this chapter makes up for the long wait, but somehow I doubt it. I'll update again soon (hopefully). **

**The naughty girls are hosting a new contest called Teach Me The Nasty, visit http : / jaspersnaughtygirls . blogspot . com for details. We look forward to reading your entries. We also have a new segment called Lemon Drizzles, got one? Go ahead and send it in, see the naughtygirls blog for more details.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hi everyone, I would like to take a moment to tell all my readers (if I have any left) that I am truly sorry for not updating in forever. I have to be honest with you, updating didn't happen because, not for lack of trying, but simply because I would look at the blank screen and it would literally remain blank for hours on end. No matter how hard I tried nothing would come to me and it wasn't only for this story. All my stories are suffering as some of you have noticed. I'm hoping that this, whatever the fuck it was, is over and now I can get back to writing. **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. When I was able to write it, I truly loved the feeling of writing once again, but I must say I'm not sure what your take will be on this chapter.**

**I own nothing, we all know that, but I still have to say it. A huge thank you goes to my beta Cullen818, she makes my stories pretty and sparkly! Enjoy...**

BPOV

I was afraid as Edward hovered over me, expecting me to say that I wanted him and that I still loved him. I kept thinking he would just get off of me and leave me alone. I didn't know what was worse, the fact that he slapped me and didn't care that it hurt, calling me a slut, or the position that I was currently in. I was trapped under him with no way of getting away unless he decided to let me go.

I knew that no matter what happened, I had to believe that Jasper and Carlisle would save me from the hell that I was currently in. I just hoped that they would arrive soon before Edward did something that I would never be able to recover from, emotionally or mentally. Couldn't he see that I didn't want him? Why didn't he just understand that I wanted him to just let me go?

I felt like I was going to be sick, but I truly hoped that I would pass out because I didn't want to be conscious when he did whatever he was planning to do with me. _Oh god, would he really go as far as to take me against my will? _The thought of that caused tears to slide down my face. Please let Jasper and Carlisle make it in time.

"Edward, don't do this, please," I cried. "I won't say the things you want me to because they would all be lies. Get off of me, please," I pleaded.

I knew the second my words registered because he looked as if someone had ripped his heart out and for a moment I felt bad for hurting him, but that emotion was quickly squashed when Jasper came bursting through the door. He was crouched, bearing his teeth, and I was so relieved in that moment to see him.

"Get the fuck off of her." Jasper spat and Edward jumped off of me, quickly dropping down to a crouch.

"You sure you really want to do this? You're never going to defeat me," Edward snarled, his words dripping with venom.

With Edward in a crouch, ready to fight Jasper, I scooted up on the couch and away from Edward as quickly and as silently as possible. I knew, however, that he heard me. Jasper's eyes never left mine as he watched me move further away from Edward. I curled myself into a ball and prayed that things would be over soon. I wanted to feel safe again and the only way that would happen would be for Edward to die. His death would allow me to be safe again.

The menacing growls coming from Jasper were eerie and had they been directed at me, I surely would have been terrified, but Edward didn't seem to be afraid. No, he sounded just as dangerous as Jasper and the fear that I may lose him was unbearable. I tried to hold on to hope, that we would be safe again. That we would walk away from this nightmare unscathed, but luck was never on my side. I was after all, a danger magnet.

I moved to crawl over the arm of the couch so I could get further away from Edward, but he stopped me. Before I knew what was happening, he snatched me up by my arm. My feet were dangling about a foot from the ground. I didn't know what to do, so I did the only thing I could think of. I swung my leg back and kicked Edward with as much force as I could muster.

The only thing my action caused was the bones in my foot to break. I screamed out in pain, but it wasn't enough. Edward threw me towards the wall, but before I made impact with the wall, Jasper caught me.

Edward came charging at us and we all went crashing through the window. The searing pain as glass cut through my flesh was so intense, yet I didn't scream out again. The impact caused me to go flying through the air and when I hit the ground, everything went black.

CPOV

I couldn't take it anymore. Jasper left yesterday and when Charlotte finally got him on the phone, he confirmed our suspicions, he had killed a human. I wanted to be angry with him or disappointed, but all I kept thinking about was whether or not I was ever going to see Bella again. The thought of never looking at her beautiful face or holding her in my arms caused an unbearable pain to form in my chest. I felt like I couldn't breathe even though I had no need for oxygen.

The pain in my chest got worse; the thoughts of never seeing Bella again began coming faster. I felt like my world was spiraling out of control. I didn't know what to do or how to get her back, but I had to get her back. Surely the pain I was feeling would kill me if I didn't find a way to save Bella.

I couldn't just sit here and wait. It was pure torture not knowing what Edward was doing to her. _Oh god, what if he hurt her or worse, forced himself on her? _I'd kill him myself. Before I even realized that I had moved, I was running as fast as I could through the forest, following Jasper's scent. I didn't even recall standing up or walking outside, but somehow I managed to pick up the scent that I needed.

I kept running, pushing my legs as fast as they could go, never stopping. The only thought in my mind was Bella. I had to find her. I wanted to hold her, kiss her, tell her how much I loved her, but I couldn't do that if I didn't get her back. I wanted to promise her that I would never allow anything or anyone to cause her pain, ever again. I would find a way to keep her safe from danger and as soon as I had her back, I would prove to her that I was in fact capable of protecting her from whatever may come our way.

I just had to get her back first. _What if I'm too late? What if Jasper doesn't reach her in time? What if he can't even find her? _I shook my head, trying to dispel my negative thoughts because I refused to believe that my time with Bella was already over. No, I had to believe that I had more time with her. I had to believe that she, Jasper, and I would be together again and soon.

I had to have faith that I would be reunited with her again. I pushed my legs even faster and continued following Jasper's scent. Just when I began to think that all hope was lost, I caught the scent of human blood and not just any blood, it was Bella's. I listened to my surroundings and I could hear her heartbeat, but it wasn't a steady, strong beat. It was faint and beating far too slowly. The fear of what I might see when I finally reached her nearly brought me to my knees, but I fought the urge and kept running.

It wasn't until I came upon a small cottage that my fear became a reality. There before my eyes was my girl lying on the ground, bloody and broken. I rushed to her side and fell to my knees, immediately checking her injuries. I had to bite back the sob that was threatening to come forth.

My body was shaking with the exertion to not crush her to my chest and just sob until she awoke. She was unconscious and her heart was only barely beating. Without a moment of hesitation, I cradled my love in my arms gently and after whispering my apologies to her, I sank my teeth in her neck. I pushed as much venom into her system as possible, sealing the wound and then biting her on each of her wrists.

Once those wounds were sealed, I stood up with her still in my arms and began running away from the cottage, away from danger. I had no idea where Jasper or Edward was, but I hoped with all hope that Jasper was safe and that he would be joining us soon. Unfortunately, luck was not on my side because Edward was suddenly standing directly in front of me, missing an arm.

For the first time in over one hundred years of knowing him, he truly looked like a vampire. I was terrified, not for myself, but for the woman that I loved, still cradled safely in my arms. I began to look around myself frantically, searching for a way to get Bella away from Edward so as not to cause her anymore harm. I didn't have to wait for long for an escape route to come to fruition. Jasper was to my left and growling in a crouch, ready to attack.

JPOV

When Edward threw Bella, all I could think about was catching her before she hit the wall. However, I wasn't expecting Edward to charge at us sending all three of us through the window. I instantly smelled blood, but it didn't stop Edward's attack. Bella was thrown from my arms and when she hit the ground, I heard a sickening crack.

I kicked Edward and sent him flying into a tree, giving me time to get to Bella. I ran to her and dropped to my knees, but I didn't have a chance to check her injuries before he was running towards me again. The fight between us quickly turned deadly, we were both looking to kill each other.

He was definitely stronger than me since he had been feeding off of humans. I had only fed once and even though his strength was greater than mine, my combat skills far surpassed his. I managed to rip one of his arms off, but not before hit bit me on my shoulder.

His venom burned like fire and I momentarily lost all control. I flung him off of me and he sailed into the woods, but I wasn't finished with him. No, I was only just getting started. I chased after him and slammed into him with all my strength. We continued fighting and somewhere in the back of my mind, I kept thinking about Bella. Unfortunately, my thoughts were distracting enough for him to get in a few good hits.

We were far enough away from the cottage that I could no longer hear Bella's heartbeat and that only made me fight harder. Was this his plan? To get me so far away that he would have someone come and take her from me again. I shuddered at the thought and fought him with everything I had. Even though he was missing an arm, it didn't seem to deter him. He was better at fighting than I had expected.

I knew the fight was turning deadly and I hoped that my time in the Southern wars were enough to allow me to come out of this battle alive. My thoughts were everywhere and Edward continued to take that to his advantage. Somehow he managed to toss me through the trees where I hit a boulder. I heard him running, but knew he was running away from me. _Oh god, he's running back to Bella._

I jumped up and began running back as well, but he was faster than me. I made it back to the cottage and Bella or Edward was nowhere to be seen. I could smell Carlisle's scent and prayed that he had gotten to Bella before Edward did. I started running again, following Edward's scent and soon enough I found him standing in front of Carlisle.

Edward was looking at Carlisle with such distaste and I could feel Carlisle's fear. He had Bella cradled to his chest and I was able to see the bite marks that Carlisle gave her. She would soon be one of us.

I knew I had to get Bella and Carlisle away from here and I had to get them to safety as quickly as possible. I just had to get Edward to pay more attention to me than the love of my life, so she would no longer be in danger.

"Carlisle, get Bella out of here now." The words barely left my mouth before I was attacking Edward again. I would not allow him to walk away from this fight alive, for if I did, he would surely come after us again and again. I was able to quickly remove his other arm, but not before he ended up tearing my left arm off.

I could hear footsteps quickly approaching us, but I knew that I couldn't allow myself to check to see who was coming. Just as I was about to go in for the kill, a streak of blonde hair came flying past me. _Rosalie. _She plowed into Edward with so much force that it knocked them both to the ground.

Rose didn't stop her attack though, if anything, she only attacked even harder. She was fierce and an unstoppable force. Before I could intervene, she ripped Edward's head from his shoulders with a sickening sound. The sound of metal being ripped apart is something that one would never forget.

Rose dropped to the ground with Edward's head still in her hands. I ran over to her and noticed that her leg was only hanging on by a thread. She no longer looked fierce instead she looked like a small child that needed comfort. Emmett came barreling through the trees and rushed to her side. She had somehow gotten to us before he did.

Emmett lifted Rose into his arms and turned to look at me before speaking. "Take care of that piece of shit because if I ever see him again, it'll end in a pyre burning him to nothing but ashes." He walked away at a slow human pace, not looking back.

I quickly gathered Edward's head as well as his body and carried him back to the cottage. Emmett may have wanted him dead, but I on the other hand, wanted him to suffer. I dropped him on the ground a little ways away from the door and went in search of his arms. I kept his head with me though so he couldn't fuse himself back together.

After finding his arms and my arm, I went back to the cottage where I would begin my torture. I found chains in the basement and decided that it was time to let the fun begin. Chaining his arms to two different walls as well as his body, I place his head in front of the fireplace.

I started a fire and made sure that Edward would be able to see me sitting on the sofa. I stared at him for a moment, thinking of my plans to torture him until he begged for death. Even beheaded, the bastard was still capable of reading my thoughts.

"I'll never beg for death you piece of shit. Put me back together so we can fight. What you are doing is cowardice. You don't deserve Bella. She needs a real man and that sure as fuck isn't you," he spat.

"Are you finished?" I asked calmly even though I was feeling anything but calm. "Bella has a real man, two in fact. Now, as for what I am going to do with you, that's quite simple."

I stood up and walked over to the wall that his left arm was chained to and tore it from its confines. I made my way over to where Edward's head was and dropped the arm on the floor in front of him. I decided before I continued with my torture on him that I should probably put my arm back on, but quickly changed my mind.

I needed to speed things along so I could get back to Bella. Lifting Edward's arm, I thought about tossing it in the fire, but changed my mind at the last minute. Edward roared, reading my thoughts no doubt, and I laughed a laugh that I haven't heard from myself in a very long time.

Picking Edward up by the hair, I chained him to the wall that his left arm once was. I grabbed my arm and licked the edge with my tongue, coating it in venom and held it in place so it could begin to fuse back together.

"Sorry, but I must be going now. You see, Bella is transforming, and I want to be there when she awakens. I would love to continue torturing you, but I think Bella would enjoy finishing you off."

I made my way over to his right arm and after plucking it from the chains; I tucked both of his arms to my side and headed for the door. He'd be useless without any arms even if he was to somehow get loose.

I turned back to face him and matched his glare with my own. "I'll be back soon." I didn't wait for a reply, simply walked out the door, I took off running towards Bella and Carlisle. I soon found them out in the middle of a clearing and rushed to their sides.

All of them were there. Peter and Charlotte were sitting next to Carlisle and Emmett and Rose were kneeling by Bella's head. I knelt down on the other side of Carlisle and he quickly took one of my hands. I placed my other hand on Bella's arm and tried to take away the pain she was feeling.

I couldn't understand why she wasn't screaming or crying out. She was simply laying there and looking as if she were sleeping peacefully. I turned to Carlisle for some answers and as if he could read my mind he whispered, "She hasn't screamed once."

Silence fell over us and we all just continued to stare at Bella. I took a second to notice that Rose's leg was fully healed and she gave me a small smile, quickly averting her attention back to Bella. Charlotte looked exhausted and Peter looked like he was about to burst. Apparently he knew something and was waiting to share with us. I had long since run out of patience and I wanted to know what the fuck he knew now.

"What the fuck do you know?" I barked at Peter, which caused him to give me one of his knowing smiles.

"She'll be magnificent and trust me when I say that she'll be very grateful that you didn't dispose of Edward. She wants to be the one that finishes him off."

All eyes were currently on me. Each member of my family, except Bella, was looking at me with curiosity. I shrugged, "He's chained to the walls in the cottage, both his arms are right here, I nodded my head in the direction where I dropped them and I really wanted to leave him for Bella in case she decided that she wanted a piece of him. By the way, thank you Rose."

"You're welcome Jasper and I think Bella would want to be the one that rids the world of Edward, too." Rose said with a smile.

We all became silent once again and it was only seconds later when a high piercing scream filled the air. Bella was finally screaming out in agony and no matter how much calm, serenity, and peace I sent to her, it did nothing to stop the high pitched screams. We just sat there waiting for the longest three days of our lives to finally come to an end. Once that time was up and Edward was taken care of, we would be able to start our lives together.

I just hoped that we wouldn't have anymore obstacles standing in our way in the future. I wanted to be able to just live and love and be happy. Of course, luck had never been on our side and Bella was after all a danger magnet, but maybe, just maybe we would get lucky. _I hope._

**Well, what did you think? Leave me a review and I will respond to you, maybe even with a teaser. **


End file.
